Ella vive en mi (AU)
by Sue Black
Summary: En su último semestre de preparatoria, Draco y Hermione son forzados a hacer equipo durante el periodo, lo que significan 6 meses de trabajar con la persona que te ha hecho la vida imposible para ella y ceder ante la persona a la que has tratado mal por parte de él.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1. DON´T BELIVE A WORD**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

Hola!

Esta es la primera historia que me animo a publicar, no la primera que escribo. Es que hoy me dije deja de ser cobarde y atrévete y aquí esta, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Y va para mi pequeño Alex que es en las horas de su siesta cuando escribo.

Don't believe a word  
'Cause words are only spoken  
your heart is like a promise  
made to be broken.

Un nuevo semestre había comenzado, su último semestre en Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy llego en su convertible plateado, con su porte arrogante y sintiéndose superior a todos los demás. Alto, con su piel blanca libre de defectos, su cabello rubio casi blanco y su físico atlético podría ser el sueño de cualquier chica, pero eso a él no le interesaba para eso estaba Cedric, que él se quedara con todos los suspiros que quisiera. Draco lo único que quería era que los demás supieran que él era mejor que ellos. Vestido como siempre en tonalidades grises y negras y con su cabello bien peinado, ninguno fuera de su lugar, caminaba por el pasillo. Era altanero y prepotente, molestando siempre a quien se pusiera enfrente. Su mirada gris y fría era su sello distintivo, solo volviéndose cálida cuando la rabia se reflejaba en ella.

Era la última clase que tendría ese día, Biología con McGonagall, entro al aula seguido de sus mejores amigos Crabbe y Goyle, más parecidos a un par de escoltas en realidad. Aun no entendía como aquel par había osado tomar esa clase, cuando eran un par de idiotas sin cerebro, seguro por la razón que hacían todo lo demás, por seguirlo y ser igual que él, ese pensamiento aunque no lo hizo exactamente feliz dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó en la última fila, como era su costumbre, ocupando una de las mesas del laboratorio.

Minutos después Minerva McGonagall hacia aparición en el aula, era una mujer ya entrada en años pero no por eso dejaba de ser firme y con mucha autoridad, todos incluso Malfoy le tenían respeto. Aquella clase igual que todas las demás serian pan comido, porque si de algo se jactaba Draco Malfoy era que nada le parecía difícil. Pensaba en esto mientras la profesora les daba la bienvenida al nuevo curso, explicando lo que verían sobre la materia aquellos meses y la forma de trabajar dentro y fuera del aula, y fue justamente en esto donde otra sonrisa de superioridad se dibujo en su rostro, trabajarían en parejas, todos los trabajos que presentarían serian de esta forma. El rubio decidió casi inmediatamente que elegiría a Goyle, era un poco menos idiota que Crabbe.

-Las parejas las elegiré yo, no se cambiaran ni aceptare ninguna queja al respecto, si además de esforzarse por presentar trabajos satisfactorios tienen que esforzarse por llevarse bien con su compañero de trabajo, mis últimas palabras serán, que lo harán.-dijo la profesora con decisión.

De inmediato murmullos surgieron en todas las mesas pero ninguna queja haría cambiar a aquella profesora su manera de pensar y eso estaba más que visto.

-Bien, diré los nombres que formaran las parejas de trabajo, después daré unos minutos para que se conozcan si es que aun no lo hacen.

Después de esto Draco perdió completo interés en lo que la profesora decía solo esperando que su nombre y el de su pareja fuera nombrado para que aquella tortura comenzara, mientras garabateaba tonterías en su libreta.

-Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy…

Y aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, de todos los que estaban en esa clase le tenía que tocar con la sabelotodo insufrible de Granger, a quien no había dejado de molestar y decir cosas hirientes desde el primer día del primer curso, Draco dio un suspiro por lo bajo. Y la busco con la mirada, la encontró como era su costumbre en una de las dos primeras mesas de la clase acompañada como siempre por aquella Weasley, la chica pelirroja que siempre bufaba cuando su amiga ignoraba con todo el autocontrol de que era poseedora sus comentarios insolentes. Esa chica que siempre vestía de manera por demás sencilla, con el cabello hecho un desorden y que parecía no preocuparse por otras cosas que por las buenas notas, sería su compañera hasta el final de semestre. Draco simplemente no se movió de su lugar, veía como todos lo hacían dirigiéndose con sus respectivas parejas de trabajo y cruzaban por lo menos un par de palabras amables, él en cambio no se movió. Él era un Malfoy, Granger tenía que ser quien se acercara, decidió.

-Bien los dejare el resto de la clase libre, nos veremos el miércoles para continuar.-La voz de la profesora se escucho sobre las platicas de sus alumnos.

Y cuando casi estaban solos, vio que la pelirroja amiga de Granger le hacia una seña de que se retiraría, la castaña nunca se giro para buscarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, le estaba dejando en claro a Malfoy que no sería ella la que lo buscaría, así que dejando salir el aire de manera por demás sonora y diciéndose a sí mismo que al final la mesa de la chica estaba cerca de la puerta, cedió y se encamino hacia ella.

-Adelántense, los alcanzo después.-dijo Draco secamente a sus amigos.

Una vez frente a la mesa de Hermione carraspeo para llamar su atención, pero la castaña ni así levanto la vista hacia él, estaba absorta en un libro enorme. Estaba más que claro que si alguien sabia sacar a Draco Malfoy de sus casillas era esa chica y durante solo un segundo, con el salón solo y sin que nadie más tuviera la necesidad de entrar para la clase siguiente, Draco le puso atención al rostro de aquella persona a la que había molestado desde hacía ya un par de años, definitivamente no era la más bonita pero sus facciones eran delicadas, sus pestañas rizadas y su nariz cubierta de pequeñas pecas que solo eran perceptibles estando bien cerca, su labios eras más bien delgados pero bonitos, y entonces sus ojos café se encontraron con los suyos sacándolo de golpe de aquello que hacía. Si fuera cualquier otro, aquello hasta lo habría hecho dar un brinquito por la sorpresa pero él era Malfoy y lo que Granger se encontró fue un rostro sin expresión alguna.

-¿Y bien?-dijo ella. Su expresión parecía serena pero Draco intuía que quizá estaba un poco a la defensiva y era justificable.

-Trabajaremos juntos-dijo él.

-Está más que claro.

-Para los trabajos fuera de aula, no cuento con mucho tiempo, después de clase y hasta las 5 tengo entrenamiento en el equipo de atletismo y después practico equitación, piano… -ni siquiera sabía porque le decía aquello pero ya se le había escapado-el punto es que…

-El punto es Malfoy que ni sueñes con que haga tu parte-lo interrumpió-cuando tengas hora libre simplemente me lo dices y nos vemos en la biblioteca-dicho esto tomo su gran libro y su bolsa y salió por la puerta con la espalda muy derechita y Draco bufo.

Se encontró con Crabbe y Goyle en las escaleras de la entrada del colegio, parecían reírse de algo que habían hecho, una estupidez definitivamente, pensó el rubio. Entonces escucho que se habían tropezado con las amigas de su nueva compañera de trabajo y les habían tirado los libros que llevaban en las manos, se reían a carcajada abierta por aquello.

Draco carraspeo bien alto para llamar su atención.

-No quiero que molesten mas a Granger o sus amigas-dijo cuando tuvo su atención-tendré que trabajar con ella todo el semestre y con eso es suficiente, no quiero más problemas.-y entonces se encamino hacia su auto.

Draco se despidió de sus amigos en los vestidores, él se iría al área donde entrenaba el equipo de atletismo mientras Crabbe y Goyle se irían al estadio cubierto, donde practicaban lucha, esto por sugerencia de él que los había querido alejar, le gustaba que lo siguieran pero no todo el tiempo y ese era su tiempo a solas. Un tiempo que en verdad disfrutaba.

Saludo a sus compañeros con un movimiento de cabeza y se planto un poco detrás de los demás para escuchar la bienvenida de la entrenadora Hooch, que una vez dicho, comenzaron con el calentamiento y después de esto se dispusieron a escuchar algunas instrucciones del entrenador Marcus Flint, encargado del equipo varonil de velocistas y relevos. Mientras las chicas hacían lo propio con el entrenador Oliver Wood. Draco era quien mejor tiempo tenía, apenas seguido por Theodore Nott. Entonces levanto la vista y se encontró con Granger sentándose en las gradas del lugar y al parecer saludando a sus amigas integrantes del equipo femenil de atletismo.

Aquellas actividades eran opcionales y quienes quisieran podrían tomarlas, estaban el equipo de basquetbol, voleibol, fútbol, natación, lucha y atletismo. El primer semestre Draco perteneció al equipo de natación pero después de una pelea con la ahora estrella del mismo Cedric Diggory y la intervención de su padre para que no lo echaran de tan renombrado colegio, al cual habían asistido todos los Malfoy, Draco encontró la manera de sacar todas las frustraciones que ser quien era le acarraban, corriendo. Y así como el equipo de atletismo lo tenía a él, el de natación a Diggory, el de lucha tenía a Blaise Zabini, el de fútbol a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, el de basquetbol a Lee Jordan, y el de voleibol femenil a las hermanas Patil, el equipo de atletismo femenil tenia a Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood, las mejores amigas de Granger y Draco les reconocía que eran buenas aunque nunca en voz alta.

El entrenamiento había finalizado, algunos estaban en pequeños grupos hablando sobre las vacaciones previas a las clases, otros se ponían de acuerdo para ir a algún lugar después, y Draco Malfoy se encaminaba hacia las gradas dirección contraria a los vestidores, como hacia siempre. La castaña tenía un par de libros realmente gordos junto a ella y sobre estos su bolsa, y su atención en un punto perdido en el espacio.

-Granger-dijo él una vez frente a ella.

-Malfoy, buen tiempo-dijo ella amablemente dirigiendo su vista al rubio, ellos nunca habían sido amables el uno con el otro antes. Él era grosero y ella esquivaba elegantemente cada comentario, lo ignoraba. En algún punto del tercer semestre él se había llevado merecidamente un buen golpe en la nariz por parte de la castaña, cosa que solo ambos sabían pero que no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

-¿Todo bien?-La voz de Neville Longbottom, el conocido mejor amigo de Hermione y Ginny y novio de Luna, hacia su aparición para asegurarse como siempre que podía que Malfoy no la molestaba. Antes también era su víctima pero algo cambio de un momento a otro con el chico y ya no volvió a permitir que en su presencia las molestaran, se convirtió en algo así como su protector. Quizá es que había dejado de ser aquel enano regordete y se había convertido en un chico alto y atlético por el basquetbol, aunque aun tenía la sonrisa torcida de siempre.

-No quise molestar-murmuro Draco, dándose la vuelta, evitando un enfrentamiento con Longbottom y encaminándose a donde debió ir desde el principio, los vestidores, con una mueca de pocos amigos en su cara.

-Si no fuera tan cascarrabias y quitara esa mueca horrible, hasta me parecería guapo-dijo Luna, que llegaba cuando el rubio partía, con su tono siempre soñador haciendo reír a los presentes.

Y fue entonces que Hermione vio el intento de saludo de Malfoy como un gesto de amabilidad, es que sabia igual que todos que él siempre iba directo a los vestidores después de entrenar.

Gracias por leer y si te gusto o no, dímelo

18/Julio/2013


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí de nuevo y para largo...

Este capítulo va para Patri y Angy Malfoy, mil gracias por sus reviews :)

**CAPITULO 2. BRINGIN´ ON THE HEARTBREAK**

You're such a secret, misty eyes and shady  
Lady how you hold the key  
Oh you're like a candle, your flame slowly fadin'  
Burnin' out and burnin' me  
can't you see, just tryin' to say to you

Dos semanas pasaron y las cosas parecían ser más sencillas de lo que se imagino al ser compañera de trabajo de Draco Malfoy, claro que él no era chispeante o burbujeante palabras de Luna para dirigirse a personas alegres pero no estaba tan mal como pensó al principio. Malfoy era seco y distante pero no grosero y entendía perfectamente todo lo que la profesora McGonagall explicaba, era rápido encontrando lo que buscaban en la biblioteca y comprendía que quizá se debía al montón de actividades que tenia después de clases, no podía perder el tiempo. Los últimos trabajos les habían dado excelentes notas y eran los primeros en terminar las practicas en el laboratorio, se habían acabado las burlas, las frases hirientes y hasta parecía que su mueca horrible se había borrado, podría hasta pasar por una persona más serena y eso en solo dos semanas.

Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en una mesa de jardín, fuera del imponente edificio que era Hogwarts.

-Bonita trenza-dijo Ginny mientras le daba un mordisco a su baguete.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

-¿El viernes que vayas a mi casa podrías hacerme el recogido que te hiciste ayer? me encanto ¿desde cuándo tienes ese don?-se intereso la pelirroja.

-Desde que descubrí lo fácil que son viendo el paso a paso en internet-las dos rieron.

Ginny no podía dejar de pensar y dar vueltas en su cabeza al hecho de que últimamente su mejor amiga hacia más esfuerzo en arreglarse pero reservada como era, no quería que se molestara si le preguntaba si se debía a algún chico, así que simplemente dejaría que ella se lo dijera a su tiempo.

**SB**

Draco se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas en los últimos días, Granger ya no llevaba su cabello de esa forma que antes parecía adorar, alborotado, esponjado y revuelto, ahora lo peinaba en bonitas trenzas y recogidos. Su ropa seguía siendo la ropa sencilla que antes llevaba pero se le veía diferente y su rostro lucia más luminoso, estaba seguro que tenía algo diferente mas no podía asegurar que fuera una sola cosa o el conjunto de varias. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza, estaciono su auto en el lugar de siempre, bajo, activo la alarma y se encamino para entrar en Hogwarts, me estoy volviendo loco-pensó y decidió que era suficiente Granger para esas horas de la mañana.

Draco de una u otra forma se sabía meter en líos, situaciones peligrosas y hasta en buenas peleas de puños, era duro y nunca perdía, sin embargo el semestre anterior las cosas se habían salido de control y Dumbledore lo había encontrado con Zabini peleando en el vestidor y causado un ultimátum. Lucius Malfoy uso la única carta que le faltaba jugarse además de las amenazas, castigos y reprimendas, un poco de chantaje emocional. Y así fue como Draco Malfoy le prometió a su madre que se comportaría lo bien que no se comporto años anteriores pero parecía que aquello no estaría fácil porque Zabini estaba molesto y dispuesto a meterlo en problemas.

Draco se topo con Zabini, Nott y Krum, apenas subir dos escalones de la entrada.

-Miren al reformado-dijo Zabini burlonamente-creo que juntarte con Granger te ha ablandado.

Draco simplemente se siguió.

-¿Malfoy qué dirá tu padre de que seas tan amigo de esa pobretona?-siguió Zabini-porque eso es para él una pobretona…-Zabini lo había alcanzado y caminaba a su lado.

Draco solo apretó sus puños y desvió la mirada.

-Sabes que sus padres son unos simples dentistas-se rio-seguro a Lucius no le gustara, pero bueno así son estas cosas del amor, no ve de clases-y entonces los tres se carcajearon en su cara.

Draco estaba pálido y sus ojos estaban iracundos pero guardándose las ganas de apretar el cuello de Zabini con sus manos, siguió caminando.

**SB**

Era viernes, casi hora de la última clase, Draco estaba fastidiado y quería que esa semana se terminara por fin, Zabini no había perdido oportunidad de molestarlo con el tema de Granger todos los días. Que si Granger ahora se interesaba en vestir bien, que como sonreía, que si iba a los entrenamientos a verlo. Y todo justo ahora que tenía que tener un comportamiento irreprochable, el que ella fuera su compañera de trabajo le había facilitado un poco las cosas y lo uso como justificación ante Crabbe y Goyle para ya no molestarla y a sus amigas pero no poder borrarle la sonrisa a Zabini cuando se burlaba a sus costillas, en verdad lo ponía a prueba.

Draco entro a clase y se dirigió a una de las mesas intermedias del salón. Ni él ni ella dijeron nada, parecía que inconscientemente se pusieron de acuerdo y la primera clase en regla que tuvieron se dirigieron ahí, no al principio como ella acostumbraba o al final como él lo prefería. Ella aun no llegaba y eso estaba mejor para él pero su buena suerte parecía estar menguando porque entonces entro sonriendo con Ginny, llevaba su cabello suelto y liso como nunca se lo había visto, un bonito tono rozado en los labios y un sencillo vestido muy de acuerdo a la entrante estación primaveral. Draco bajo la vista molesto con el mismo por fijarse en tonterías. Intento ignorar a la castaña en todo momento desde que la clase inicio, apenas respondiendo escuetamente a su saludo. Y eso lo molesto mas, parecía que él le ponía cada vez más atención pero ella seguía simplemente tolerándolo, un hola ya no le bastaba, quería un ¿Cómo estás? O un ¿Qué tal te va?

La clase inicio, después de dar un poco de teoría y las instrucciones para la parte práctica la profesora dejo que sus alumnos comenzaran el trabajo, paseándose por las mesas y viendo el avance que cada una tenía. Unos minutos antes de que su tiempo de clase terminara, la profesora comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón las instrucciones para el primer trabajo pesado de su clase, tendría por fuerza que ser hecho el fin de semana porque la primera revisión seria el lunes y se entregaría el viernes próximo. Draco bufo molesto, mientras leía y tomaba nota. Tendría que pasar tiempo el fin de semana con Granger y eso no estaba en sus planes comenzaba a parecerle excesivo el tiempo que estaba en sus pensamientos sumado al tiempo que forzosamente tenía que pasar con ella. Minutos después el seguía sin querer moverse de su asiento y el aula casi estaba vacía.

-¿Cuándo quieres comenzar?-pregunto la castaña.

-¿Nos vemos después del entrenamiento en la biblioteca? Avisare que no puedo ir a mi clase de equitación, de nuevo-le contesto sin mirarla.

-Es que de hecho hoy no puedo, ya tenía planes-dijo ella.

-¿Entonces para que me preguntas? ¡Dime tu cuando tienes tiempo!-Draco comenzaba a molestarse.

-¿Te parece mañana a las 3 en mi casa?-¿Su casa? ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Hecho-no dio tiempo a una réplica simplemente tomo sus cosas que ya estaban en su mochila y salió de ahí.

-Bien-alcanzo a escuchar que ella contestaba.

**SB**

El resto del viernes para Draco fue mera rutina, fue a su entrenamiento, después a su clase de equitación y después practico con violín en el salón de su casa, ceno solo en la enorme mesa del comedor de la mansión Malfoy y después se tiro en la cama y nada más cerrar los ojos se durmió.

El sábado no fue diferente, se despertó tarde como nunca, siempre acostumbraba nadar un poco el sábado por la mañana pero ese simplemente no. Desayuno y después se encamino al salón donde su madre tenía el piano, practicaría bajo la atenta mirada de su tía Bellatrix un par de horas. Aquello le parecía absurdo casi cumplía 18 años y nunca había decidido algo por el mismo, incluso entrar al equipo de atletismo casi había sido obligado. Tocaba el piano porque su padre se lo impuso, practicaba equitación porque era el deseo de su madre igual que el violín, hablaba 5 idiomas por los negocios que algún día manejaría, tenia los amigos que sus padres aprobaban, asistía al colegio donde todos los Malfoy conocidos asistieron y así seria con la universidad también, incluso pensó que si tuviera una novia sus padres también tendrían que aprobarla y ante esto perdió la noción y la melodía se estropeo.

**SB**

El celular timbro tres veces antes que Hermione lo encontrara entre las almohadas de su cama, entonces en la pantalla apareció el ultimo nombre que pensó leer alguna vez, Draco Malfoy. Aquella llamada sí que la sorprendió pero al contestar el rubio le explico que habían quedado de verse esa tarde en su casa y no sabía donde era, necesitaba la dirección. Hermione se la dio y le dio algunas instrucciones para llegar y después cortaron.

Hermione nunca había puesto atención a Draco, o la cosa era que nunca había tenido tiempo siempre rehuía de él, hasta que McGonagall los puso de pareja en clase y entonces todo cambio, parecía que barreras que se habían impuesto, se fueron abajo y entonces lo vio un poco más allá de la máscara que llevaba, su esmerada apariencia, sus ojos grises, fríos y vacios de pronto ya no fueron tan vacios, cuando iba a las prácticas de las chicas, su mirada sin darse cuenta volaba a Draco y su cuerpo delgado pero bien formado. Suspiro porque aunque intentaba mantenerse indiferente no podía.

Se dio un baño, seco y peino su cabello, se maquillo ligeramente y se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa rosa y unas sandalias bajas, se vio al espejo y de nuevo suspiro. Su madre entro en ese momento.

-¿Vas a salir?-Hermione negó con la cabeza girándose para quedar de frente a su madre-te ves linda.

-Gracias, olvide decírtelo ayer pero un compañero de clase vendrá, tenemos un trabajo que presentar el lunes-aquello no parecía gustarle a su madre.

-Sabes que nos vamos al teatro, te quedaras sola en casa.

-Lo sé.

-Confió en ti, es solo que…

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no te he dicho el nombre de mi compañero aun-su madre cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y espero la respuesta de su hija-Draco Malfoy-de algún modo sabia que mencionarlo a él, echaría abajo uno de los temores de su madre al mencionar a un chico. Es que Draco Malfoy y ella se repelían, hasta sus padres lo sabían pero no contaba con que eso preocuparía aun más a su madre.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Eso me gusta menos, ese chico tiene molestándote desde que entraste a ese colegio.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos trabajando juntos desde que inicio el semestre y las cosas han estado tranquilas, se han calmado y trabajamos bien juntos.

-Bien, aun así no nos iremos hasta que llegue y compruebe que se comportara ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mama.

La hora se llego y Hermione vio desde el sillón junto a la ventana de su habitación el auto deportivo de Draco detenerse frente a su casa, puntual como siempre- pensó.

**SB**

Las casas de la zona eran bonitas, de esos lugares donde la gente planea vivir con su familia y cálidas, así le parecieron a Draco, distintas a las mansiones vecinas a la suya, enormes casonas, frías, llenas de cosas pero vacías. Tomando valor, bajo del auto y se encamino a la entrada, apenas toco el timbre una vez una mujer le abrió la puerta.

-¿Malfoy?-dijo y él asintió, entonces la que supuso era la señora Granger le hizo espacio en la puerta para que pasara y una vez dentro se topo con el señor Granger.

-Señores Granger-dijo a modo de saludo.

-Hermione ya baja-contesto el hombre.

Y apenas terminaba la frase vio a Hermione bajar las escaleras frente a él, algo cambio en ese momento porque no pudo desviar la mirada de la chica, algo irradiaba, era como un imán para su mirada y su mente le jugó una mala pasada al pensar que en realidad la come libros no era fea, si él no fuera tan exigente, podría aceptar que era bonita. Quiso golpearse a sí mismo hasta sangrar por haberlo pensado pero lo creerían loco.

-Estaremos en la sala-dijo Hermione-a menos que necesitemos algo de la biblioteca.

-Bien, el taxi llego-dijo su padre-Te vemos más tarde, tendré el celular encendido.-aquel último comentario se gano una mirada molesta de la chica pero dejándolo pasar se aproximo a sus padres dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Les deje algo de comer y de tomar en la mesa de la sala-dijo su madre antes de salir.

Una chispa de envidia cruzo por la mirada de Draco, sus padres nunca se preocupaban por él, a menos que fuera algo que los afectaba a ellos directamente.

-Parece que no les caigo bien-Comento una vez que la puerta se cerró tras los señores Granger y por alguna razón eso no le agrado a Draco, sintió una punzada en su pecho.

-Creo que es debido a tus antecedentes-dijo Hermione a modo de broma.

La tarde pasó enteramente en el trabajo que McGonagall pidió, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar sobre otra cosa, evitaban mirarse y el ambiente por momento se tornaba un poco incomodo pero librando los obstáculos, terminaron más rápido de lo que pensaron, aun antes que los padres de Hermione regresaran. Draco se despidió, salió presuroso de la casa y se subió a su auto. Notaba la mirada de ella, podía sentirla así que se giro y la vio levantar su mano y decirle adiós e increíblemente la imito. Definitivamente las cosas no iban por buen camino.

**SB**

N.A: Esta historia me vino un día mientras conducía de mi trabajo a casa y escuche la canción Ella vive en mi de Alex Ubago, me pareció tan Dramione que no pude evitarlo. Los fragmentos de las canciones al principio son de Def Leppard, son tan ochenteras pero me encantan.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y díganme si les gusto o no, hasta la próxima.

XoXo

22/Julio/2013


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, de lo demás la culpable soy yo.

Este capítulo va para Angy Malfoy y DrKpOtTeR, que gusto saber que ahora ya no solo escribo para mi, Gracias. Y también gracias a los que pusieron la historia en alertas y los que leen sin dejar comentarios.

**CAPITULO 3. ****LET ME BE THE ONE**

Put your hand on my heart  
and feel the need in me  
let me be the one  
lead me into temptation  
and show me the right side of wrong  
let me be the one  
take me in from the cold  
gimme something to hold.

Draco no sabía que pasaba, estaba mareado y todo era blanco a su alrededor, escuchaba voces susurrar muy cerca pero no entendía de lo que hablaban. Intento incorporarse en la cama pero su pierna izquierda sufrió un tirón acompañada de un dolor agudo y un hormigueo. No podía pasarle eso, no a él-pensó, y con la clasificación para los juegos de verano tan cerca, los perdería y la caja de Pandora se abriría en la mansión Malfoy. Dejo salir un gran suspiro y su mente aun algo turbada le dio una pista de lo que hacía ahí, Zabini y él peleando en los vestidores, de nuevo, su sangre fluyo más de prisa por su venas ante el recuerdo.

Draco había intentado que la pelea no pasara a más de un intercambio de palabras, estuvo a punto de salir airoso y entonces lo sintió, algo romperse contra su pierna, cayó de rodillas por el dolor, un golpe en su cabeza y de lo demás no fue consiente. El maldito Zabini lo había atacado por la espalda, como buen gusano que era. Apretaba las sabanas debajo de él con las manos hasta que sus nudillos fueron imposiblemente pálidos. Cerró los ojos y pensamientos de lo que le esperaba llenaron su mente, lo expulsarían del colegio, no entraría a la universidad que sus padres habían elegido y lo que más temía enfrentarse a la ira de su padre y lo que esta podría causar. La puerta se abrió y sus pensamientos derrotistas fueron interrumpidos, eran el director Dumbledore y la entrenadora Hooch, la pesadilla comenzaba se apresuro a pensar antes de verla a ella entrar también.

-Señor Malfoy, veo que está despierto ¿se siente mejor?-fue el director el primero en hablar.

Draco asintió, turbado por la amabilidad del viejo, que definitivamente no esperaba.

-Bien, debido a la situación nos hemos visto en la necesidad de-en este punto el corazón de Draco casi se detuvo-suspender su participación en las competencias deportivas pero aun así la entrenadora Hooch ha solicitado que este en los entrenamientos, quiere ser ella la responsable de vigilar su recuperación física, la cual será pronta según el diagnostico de la Señorita Pomfrey. La profesora McGonagall y yo estamos de acuerdo en dejar pasar por esta vez su comportamiento por la explicación que la señorita Granger me ha dado, quien además se ha ofrecido a acompañarlo a casa. Espero que lo que paso no se vuelva a repetir-dijo el director, dejando a Draco con miles de preguntas sin respuestas.

Sin más, los adultos salieron del pequeño consultorio, dejando a los dos más jóvenes solos. Ella temerosa de la reacción del chico, y él con muchas preguntas.

-¿Qué les dijiste?-pregunto Draco secamente a la castaña cuando se quedaron solos.

-Nos iremos en cuanto puedas ponerte en pie, la señorita Pomfrey dejo esto para el dolor, tuvo que salir-dijo acercándole la bolsita con los frascos con píldoras, evitando la pregunta del rubio-cojearas un poco pero estarás bien pronto…

-Te hice una pregunta, Granger-su voz era baja pero claramente molesta.

-La verdad…

-¿Cuál es?-la interrumpió desesperado.

-Que desde que trabajamos juntos en clase de la profesora McGonagall, me molestan, intentaste defenderme sin golpes para no tener problemas pero no funciono, les deje saber que pudo haber sido Zabini quien lo hizo pero no estaba segura porque Neville dijo que estabas solo cuando te encontró…

-¿Longbottom me encontró?-La había interrumpido sin darse cuenta, la castaña asintió, Genial-pensó, odiaba deberle cosas a la gente y ahora le debía algo al retrasado de Longbottom.

-Tenías un chichón enorme en la cabeza, solo hable con Dumbledore y como no tenían pruebas de quien te ataco y no había rastro de pelea alguna en los vestidores lo dejaron pasar por esta vez, aunque aseguraron que investigarían quien lo hizo y no lo dejarían asi. Además de que acordaron mantener esto en una especie de secreto y decirle a tu padre que te habías lastimado en una práctica.

-Eso no cambiara nada-dijo Draco derrotado a pesar de todo-¿Zabini te molesta?-se intereso el rubio, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-Lo escuche molestarte a ti un par de veces, una vez en las escaleras de la entrada, me detuve porque escuche mi nombre y…-Hermione se había sonrojado un poco-pero hace unos días también se burlo de mi, en la biblioteca acompañado de Parkinson-parecía que le causaba pena decirle eso al rubio-pensé que ella y tu…

Draco negó.

-Ella parecía celosa, si sirve de algo que lo diga-la castaña tenía la cabeza gacha-¿quieres irte ya?

-Sí pero no necesito que me acompañes o lo que tengas planeado…

-No dejare que te vayas solo en ese estado-se apresuro a contestar.

-He manejado en estados peores, preocúpate por quien te importe-Draco se había puesto de pie con dificultad y rebuscaba entre su mochila, que estaba sobre una silla junto a la cama que ocupaba, las llaves de su auto.

-Tú me importas-dijo ella bajito, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Quizá fue que la escucho, quizá que no se sintió tan bien como aparentaba, se giro y le extendió las llaves.

-No dejo que nadie conduzca mi auto pero tampoco quiero acabar estampado en una pared y arruinarlo, no me lleves a mi casa basta con que me acerque a algún lugar al aire libre, necesito respirar aire fresco-y salió de ahí, cojeando, rumbo al estacionamiento.

**SB**

Hermione dejo el auto en el estacionamiento de un parque cercano a su casa, no se le ocurrió otro lugar donde llevar a Draco, bajaron al mismo tiempo.

-No hace falta que te quedes, quiero estar solo-dijo sin mirarla y cojeando apresuradamente, dejándola atrás, pero ella lo siguió.

Draco camino como pudo hasta que su pierna lastimada le pidió un descanso y se recargo en una gran árbol ya bien entrado en el parque, era tarde pero la estación primaveral acababa de entrar y hacia buen clima.

-Lamento que perdieras las clasificaciones, nadie te hubiera ganado estoy segura-Hermione quería conversar con Draco.

-Ese es el menor de mis problemas, ahora también tendré que llamar a Peter para cancelar mis tiempos de equitación y que ejercite a Blueblood hasta que yo pueda volver-dijo mas para el mismo que para ella-aun tengo las dos manos, las cosas podrían haber sido peores si también dejo el violín y el piano…

-¿Tocas el violín?-Hermione hablo sorprendida.

-Gusto de mi madre, desde los 7 años-se abrió el rubio sin saber la razón-y entonces mi padre no se quiso quedar atrás y me impuso el piano. Cuando cumplí doce era tenis o equitación, escogí equitación y al entrar a Hogwarts tenía que escoger un deporte por orden de mi padre, el quería lucha pero vamos no tengo el físico de Zabini, Krum, Crabbe o Goyle, escogí natación me gustaba en verdad pero no podía superar a Diggory, peleamos por mi frustración y casi me echan del colegio. Era rápido y quería evitar los deportes en equipo así que…

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas-dijo ella casi triste.

-No quiero tu lastima, Granger-Draco no la miraba al hablar, si no al frente al sol muriendo en esa tarde.

-No es lástima, es solo que tienes mucha presión y ahora también entiendo porque me odias, que una becada te supere en las calificaciones, tu padre no debe ser feliz, él ni siquiera quería que me permitieran estudiar en Hogwarts-Draco no decía nada- yo lo siento.

-¿Te disculpas?-dijo el sorprendido, pensando en lo irreal que eso sonaba.

-Supongo que no te he puesto las cosas fáciles, tú me molestabas y yo veía que parte de tu molestia era porque te superaba en las calificaciones, así que me empeñe, era una satisfacción para mí y yo no sabía que eso te causaba problemas.

-Eres buena sacando deducciones.

-¿Debes terminar agotado?

-Todos los días-dijo Draco seguido de un suspiro-Te envidio-aquello tomo por sorpresa a la castaña-tus padres son solo tus padres, yo en cambio tengo que superar a todos los Malfoy que me antecedieron.

-Pues yo también te envidio.

-¿A mí?-Draco se giro sorprendido para ver a Hermione, por primera vez desde que se bajaron del auto, ella se sonrojo un poco y asintió viéndolo a los ojos.

-Eres inteligente, sacar buenas calificaciones no supone ningún esfuerzo para ti-Hermione prefirió mirar al frente, no era capaz de mirarlo y decir lo que diría-eres más que bueno en cualquier deporte, yo soy más que fatal para eso-Draco rio ante esto-envidio tu auto ¡Que auto!-y Draco no pudo evitar reír ante esto también-además montas a caballo, yo soy incapaz, es mi mayor temor-aquello nadie lo sabía, solo él ahora, lo había dicho-¿Qué se siente?-dijo girándose y viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Montar a caballo?-ella asintió-una vez que lo dominas, te sientes libre, creo-hubo un instante de silencio-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? Yo no lo fui contigo y ahora tienes la oportunidad de fastidiarme como yo hice antes.

-Es que creo que no eres la persona que aparentas ser.

-Si lo soy, lo sabes, no te engañes.

-No, yo creo que eres mucho más.

Draco recargo de nuevo su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, el cielo coloreado en tonalidades rosas, naranjas, violetas. Hermione se sentó a su lado.

-Sé lo que paso el semestre pasado entre Zabini y tú…

-¿Qué?-el rostro de Draco borro su semblante sereno para inmediatamente mostrarse por demás molesto.-Nadie debía saberlo…-susurro para él.

-Yo…

-No tienes idea, quien te dijo lo que te dijo no sabe de lo que hablaba-sus ojos estaban iracundos, la piel de Hermione se erizo ante la mirada llena de odio que el rubio le envió.

-Yo solo quería entender algunas cosas, entenderte.

-¿Entenderme?-una risa burlona salió de los labios del rubio-¿y ya me entiendes?-ella negó-¿te causa placer saber los secretos de los demás?-ella negó con la cabeza, de nuevo, no podía hablar-¿Dime que te contaron?

-La razón por la que Zabini y tú pelearon en el colegio y casi los expulsan, después de años de ser amigos, que tu apostaste en carreras clandestinas a su favor y él perdió a propósito, eso me dijeron.

-Carreras clandestinas, apuestas, eso es solo la punta del iceberg-Draco intentaba tranquilizarse.

-Creo que no debí inmiscuirme-dijo ella a modo de disculpa, las cosas iban bien y ahora seguro las había arruinado.

-Así que quieres saber secretos-dijo él con la voz molesta de nuevo-pues te diré secretos, se puso de pie y con su mano tomo a Hermione del brazo, lastimándola, para que se pusiera de pie frente a él-si tanto te interesa te contare mis secretos-Hermione intentaba zafarse del agarre de Draco sin éxito y cuando la soltó del brazo fue para tomarla del rostro, encajando sus dedos en el, para que dirigiera su mirada a la suya-Te diré mis secretos y los escucharas…

-Draco, yo no quise molestarte…

-Nott, Zabini y yo éramos amigos desde el preescolar-comenzó a contar-muchos iban y venían pero nosotros siempre estábamos juntos. Cuando entramos a Hogwarts las cosas cambiaron Zabini y yo luchábamos por ser el mejor y eso pudo más que la amistad, al menos en el colegio, Nott se fue con él y yo me quede con Crabbe y Goyle pero fuera del colegio seguíamos reuniéndonos, haciendo cosas que podíamos hacer porque teníamos el dinero para hacerlas. Hasta el semestre pasado, es verdad aposte a favor de Zabini y perdí, pero lo que en verdad causo la pelea fue que no conforme con haberme hecho perder mi dinero intencionalmente, Zabini me robo a mi chica-Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada-los encontré mientras se revolcaban…

Draco se giro, dándole la espalda a Hermione, dando dos pasos para alejarse de ella.

-Yo pensé que estaba…-no fue capaz de terminar, la frase se le quedo atorada-incluso me comportaba como todo un caballero con ella y Parkinson se revolcaba con él, por eso peleamos y por eso casi me expulsan-Draco estaba agitado y muy molesto-¿Qué sabes de la madre de Nott?-pregunto un poco más calmado pero sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-Que murió cuando él era pequeño-contesto ella con voz baja y Draco se rio sonoramente.

-La madre de Nott se largo con su instructor de yoga diez años menor, el padre de Nott era mucho más viejo que ella seguramente la aburrió y ella se largo con la mitad de su fortuna y dejándole a su hijo, él se invento toda la historia de la muerte, y Krum, esa historia tiene un final feliz, su padre era un apostador que cuando no tuvo como pagar sus deudas pago con lo único que le quedaba, su hijo, Karkarov no es el tío de Krum pero no le ha ido mal, va a los mejores colegios y el viejo le tiene cariño, es como el hijo que el mismo no tuvo. Y Goyle ¿sabes quién es su padre?-se giro para verla y ella asintió-su padre cree que su hijo será un prometedor medico como él, lo que no sabe es que Goyle ha embarazado a mas de tres y las ha hecho que se deshagan de…

-Malfoy…-lo interrumpió Hermione con un susurro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Viene la mejor parte Granger, Parkinson, ella solo se va con quien sus padres creen que es el mejor postor, lo entendí tarde pero lo hice. Y Zabini…-Draco entrecerró los ojos-su madre, una rica heredera, se enamoro de un pobretón adicto a las carreras y al licor, el murió dejándolos sin nada, en la calle, y ella se ha casado siete veces desde entonces y sus maridos están todos bajo tierra, antes o después del divorcio y ella cada vez más rica después de cada entierro. Y él muy estúpido me envidia porque cree que mi familia es perfecta y no se da cuenta que mi madre se la pasa encerrada con jaquecas para evitar acompañar a mi padre en sus viajes y mi padre…él tiene una…- Draco simplemente no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir.

Cuando Draco callo simplemente comenzó a caminar rumbo a su auto, cojeando. Hermione se quedo un momento ahí parada, sin que ningún musculo fuera capaz de moverse. Draco la espero recargado en su auto y cuando apareció, hablo antes de cualquier otra cosa.

-Sube, te llevare a tu casa.-Draco subió, cerró la puerta y encendió el auto. Hermione también subió después de pensarlo un momento.

Draco condujo como poseído y solo se detuvo frente a la casa de la castaña. Hermione estaba a punto de bajar cuando escucho la voz del chico.

-Y Crabbe, él no tiene secretos, todos saben que es un cabeza hueca-ella seguía sentada en el asiento del copiloto y Draco se giro para verla-¿Por qué no me siento mejor? Creí que me sentiría mejor cuando ya no estuviera cargando todo lo que se.

Ella puso su mano en su brazo a modo de apoyo y levanto los hombros.

-No lo sé, no soy tan lista, creo.

-Éramos amigos porque teníamos la soledad en común, todo ese dinero y grandes casas llenas de todo pero vacías, compartíamos toda diversión que el dinero puede comprar y en algún punto para Zabini no fue suficiente lo que tenia, quería lo que era mío también pero no fue él quien me golpeo, ahora lo recuerdo, fue Nott-la mirada de Draco estaba fija en Hermione de alguna manera sus ojos le daban un poco de cordura-creo que él también quería ser el primero en algo y yo me merezco lo que me está pasando.

-No digas eso…

Entonces alguien toco el cristal haciendo saltar a los dos chicos dentro, Draco se giro y bajo el cristal polarizado, dejando ver al padre de Hermione.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto el señor Granger.

-Si papa, ya bajaba, solo nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre un trabajo-dijo tranquilamente Hermione, tomando su bolso y abriendo la puerta.

Draco se quedo ahí, solo y sintiéndose totalmente vacío.

**SB**

N.A: La canción del inicio de nuevo es de Def Leppard, como creo será en lo sucesivo. Espero que este capítulo aclare muchas cosas, es que en verdad creo que existe mucha competitividad entre las serpientes y que sus vidas no deben ser nada fáciles y quise plasmarlo así. En la mayoría de los fics Draco es el mejor amigo de Nott o Zabini (como me lo menciono Angy), así que tome esta amistad y la torcí un poco, este fue el resultado. Las ganas de ser el numero uno por parte de los Slytherin (aunque he eliminado las casas en mi historia) debía explotar en algún momento, no me imagino una amistad como la suya y que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, que dicen ¿les gusto mi idea?

Mil gracias por leer si llegaron hasta aquí y si les gusto o no, díganme.

Nos leemos la próxima.

XOxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, de lo demás la culpable soy yo.

Muchas gracias a los que se pasan por aquí sin dejar comentarios, lectores de las sombras los he leído llamar, a los que pusieron en favoritos/alertas la historia y sobre todo a Angy Malfoy, Violeta15 y DrKpOtTeR por su reviews, sus opiniones son muy importantes.

**CAPITULO 4. ****HAVE YOU EVER NEEDED SOMEONE SO BAD**

Every dream I dream is like  
Some kinda rash 'n' reckless scene  
To give out such crazy love  
Ou must be some kinda drug  
And if my time don't ever come  
For me you're still the same  
Damned if I don't, damned if I do  
I gotta get a fix on you

Draco se acerco a la mesa donde tres chicas hablaban animadamente.

-¿Luna me acompañas por algo que olvide en clase de Lockhart?-dijo Ginny apenas lo vio detenerse justo frente a ella de espaldas a Hermione.

-Claro-dijo la rubia sin ser despistada por una vez.

Hermione estuvo a punto de alegarles algo a sus amigas cuando un carraspeo la hizo volverse.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Draco, ella levanto las cejas sorprendida.

-Supongo que sí.

Draco se sentó en el lugar que la pelirroja había dejado libre, jugaba con un papelito en sus manos y después de varios minutos no decía nada.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto ella.

-Pudiste haberme preguntado lo que querías saber-comenzó él-te habrías ahorrado el hacerle las tareas a Krum-Hermione quiso decir algo pero él continuo- te vi con él en la biblioteca, si te dio su palabra de no decir nada la cumplirá-aclaro ante el rostro sonrojado de la chica- no sabía que eran amigos.

-No lo somos, solo coincidimos en la biblioteca y de vez en cuando comentamos sobre tareas y clases, estaba solo y lo aproveche-dijo ella, agachando la mirada-no debí hacerlo. Aunque acepta que si te hubiera preguntado nunca me hubieras dicho la verdad.

-Eso ahora nunca lo sabremos-una sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro de Draco, una sonrisa sincera que ella nunca le había visto. No su clásica media sonrisa torcida.

-Supongo.

-Yo en realidad…-Draco paso saliva-te hice pasar un mal momento el otro día y quería compensártelo y se me ocurrió que quizá…-él era Draco Malfoy, no tenía miedo a nada, él era superior a todo, se dijo para alejar el nerviosismo que de pronto lo invadía-Me gustaría invitarte a comer el sábado, en mi casa, el chef de mi madre prepara tu comida favorita, tú solo dime, japonesa, mexicana, china.

-Malfoy, yo no creo que eso sea prudente, tus padres…

-Ellos estarán fuera de la ciudad como siempre-Extendió el papel con el cual jugaba entre sus manos-es mi dirección, te enviare un taxi-y sin esperar respuesta se paro y se fue.

**SB**

Después de pasar casi toda la semana como una zombi, en casa, en la escuela, cuando salía con sus amigos porque solo podía pensar en la invitación de Draco Malfoy, ese viernes por la mañana resolvió que tenía que tomar una decisión y debía hacerlo a la voz de ya. Simplemente no podía postergarlo más. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla color lavanda y su habitación se lleno del olor a miel de su champú. Suspiro y mientras se vestía, la radio sonaba con las canciones del momento. La canción que transmitían termino y el locutor comenzó a hablar sobre lo que les deparaba ese día según su signo zodiacal. Ella no era de las que se dejaban llevar por tales cosas pero cuando llego el momento de su signo zodiacal y la voz que salía por la radio dijo "Es tiempo de darle una oportunidad a esa persona que aunque conocías ahora se te presenta como algo nuevo e inexplorado, te llevaras una grata sorpresa", pensó que era demasiada coincidencia, y después de que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, la decisión estaba tomada.

**SB**

No sabía si la castaña lo estaba evitando pero incluso en compañía de sus amigas parecía distante, cuando se veían para hacer trabajo fuera de clase, ella se limitaba a hablar del tema de la tarea, la hacían lo más rápido posible y casi salía corriendo, en clase apenas lo miraba y eso comenzaba a afectarle a Draco mas de lo que quería aceptar. Porque él si le prestaba más atención a la castaña que antes, la seguía con la mirada cuando pasaba frente suyo hasta que ya no la veía mas, veía sus gestos en clase cuando estaba concentrada o cuando leía frente suyo en la biblioteca investigando para la tarea, incluso por las noches en su recamara se tocaba el brazo donde ella había puesto su mano aquella tarde en su auto, había sido un roce pero le dio tanta calma.

Draco estaba sentado al volante de su lujoso auto, el cual estaba estacionado frente a la elegante entrada de la mansión de su familia, no todo había salido mal después del accidente con Nott y Zabini en los vestidores, vio a su padre esa misma noche y él ya había tenido una conversación con Dumbledore. No esperaba que estuviera tan relajado y cuando lo llamo a su despacho para hablar sobre su lesión la única advertencia que le hizo fue que no arruinara su entrada a la universidad que ya estaba más que próxima. Aquello le pareció extraño pero nunca sabia que esperar de sus padres.

Estaba en su auto porque esa misma tarde al finalizar la clase de la profesora McGonagall, Hermione le había pasado discretamente un pequeño cuadrito de papel color rosa, cuidadosamente doblado y le había pedido que lo abriera cuando estuviera solo, y ahí estaba solo pero no se atrevía a abrir aquel papelito, temía lo que pudiera decir. Pasaron unos minutos más, empezaba a oscurecer y entonces se armo de valor y al abrirlo, una sola palabra estaba escrita, haciendo que Draco sonriera, ITALIANA, leyó.

**SB**

El sábado llego, Hermione no les había dicho nada a sus amigas sobre la invitación de Draco Malfoy y que ella había aceptado, por alguna extraña razón sentía una emoción que nunca antes experimento y la quería guardar solo para ella. Sus padres no estarían, habían salido por cinco días para ser conferencistas, lo que le daba el fin de semana libre, así que tampoco les había dicho a ellos que saldría. Tenía toda la ropa que en algún momento considero apropiada para la invitación del rubio sobre la cama pero justo una hora antes de que el trasporte que prometió enviar por ella llegara, no era capaz de encontrar algo que realmente le gustara. Suspiro con pesadez, aun era tiempo de que le llamara para cancelar pero no quería de alguna forma decepcionar al rubio por no presentarse. Se rio de sí misma ante este pensamiento ¿Decepcionarlo?

Así que tomando lo primero sobre la cama, se adentro en el baño y estuvo lista justo un par de minutos antes de que el taxi estuviera en su puerta.

**SB**

Draco recibió a Hermione, bajo por la hermosa escalinata que conducía a la entrada de la mansión, claramente la estaba esperando, abrió su puerta y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir.

-Granger-susurro al tenerla de frente a él, cerca, muy cerca-Gracias por aceptar-y ella sonrió.

Pasearon por el hermoso jardín de la mansión Malfoy, cubierto en su totalidad por un césped verde, era como caminar sobre una suave alfombra. Hermione aun tenía algunas dudas y el ligero temor de que Malfoy podría haberla invitado a su casa con el fin de jugarle alguna broma, reírse a sus costillas. Y mitad perdida en sus pensamientos mitad perdida en el hermoso paisaje frente a ella, se topo con una hermosa terraza frente a la piscina techada de los Malfoy, sin duda un lugar precioso y elegante. Sin querer sonrió con alivio cuando vio que ahí no había absolutamente nadie a excepción de un elegante hombre, junto a una mesita de exterior con un servicio completo para dos, quizá la persona que los atendería durante la comida. Draco la guio hasta la mesa y le retiro cortésmente su silla, todo aquello le parecía irreal. Durante la comida, hablaron sobre todo de cosas de la escuela, las clases, los profesores, las tareas y evitaron a toda costa hablar sobre la tarde en la que Malfoy se confesó con ella, de la que no hablaban pero no dejaban de pensar.

Todo habría sido perfecto, porque habían logrado sentirse cómodos en compañía del otro, si alguien no hubiera llegado de improviso.

Draco estaba sentado frente a la puerta que conectaba la mansión con el área de la piscina, cuando vio atravesarla a su padre. De inmediato se puso de pie seguido de un –discúlpame un momento- dirigido a Hermione, se encontró con él a medio camino.

-Padre, pensé que estarían donde los Brown-dijo Draco lo más sereno que pudo.

-Está claro que no, alguien del servicio menciono que estabas acompañado-dijo el hombre mayor con desdén-¿A quién tengo el honor de tener de visita?

-Es solo una compañera de la escuela, estamos trabajando juntos en clase de McGonagall y hablamos sobre un trabajo que pidió.

-Si claro, por eso ordenas una comida especial al chef de tu madre.

-¿Y mama? ¿Ella también regreso?-intento evadir el tema tocado por su padre.

-Está en su habitación, regresamos porque de nuevo tiene jaqueca- después de decirlo simplemente siguió el camino que le separaba de la mesa de donde su hijo se levanto unos instantes antes.

Hermione había escuchado la anterior conversación, claramente Draco no quería que su padre se diera cuenta que era ella quien lo acompañaba y ella muy nerviosa ni siquiera intento moverse hasta que escucho los pasos seguros de Lucius Malfoy acercarse y solo entonces salió de su escondite para encararlo. Lucius se detuvo y al verla su cara se torno en una mueca horrible, claro reflejo del odio que sin merecer él le proclama a ella, Draco dejo salir el aire dos pasos detrás de su padre pero no se quedo ahí sino que camino hasta ponerse frente a ella, justo entre Hermione y su padre, en un extraño gesto protector.

-Señor Malfoy.

-Señorita Granger-parecía querer vomitar al decir su nombre-que sorpresa.

-Padre…-intento intervenir Draco pero Lucius ya estaba muy cerca de ella y todo el irradiaba ira.

-Aprovechando que está aquí quiero hacerle una pregunta ¿Qué se siente?-Hermione no comprendió y su rostro lo dijo por ella-¿Qué siente de estar en un renombrado colegio a costa de otros?

-Disculpe, Señor Malfoy, no sé de lo que me habla-Hermione intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que su voz no temblará.

-Creo que lo sabe perfectamente…

-Padre, por favor, Hermione es mi invitada, te pido que la trates con respeto.-ante la mención de su nombre Hermione solo pudo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, Draco Malfoy nunca la había llamado por su nombre de pila.

-Es tu invitada pero esta es mi casa-contesto Lucius molesto ante la actitud de su hijo.

-También es mi casa-le respondió Draco determinado.

-Draco, hazme el favor de acompañar a la Señorita Granger a la entrada ya le pedí un taxi y una vez que lo hagas te espero en mi despacho-Lucius comenzaba a girarse para salir de ahí, ignorando los esfuerzos del chico por defender a su invitada.

-No voy a dejar que se vaya en un taxi, yo mismo la llevare a su casa y cuando llegue te buscare en tu despacho-Draco estaba molesto también.

-Draco, no te atrevas a desobedecerme-Lucius se giro para ver a su hijo a la cara.

-Malfoy, yo puedo irme sola, no quiero causarte problemas-intervino Hermione.

-Diría que eres inteligente pero si lo fueras no estarías en una casa donde no eres bien recibida-dicho esto Lucius salió de ahí a grandes zancadas y con las manos en puño, claramente molesto.

-Vamos te llevo a tu casa-dijo Draco en voz baja, las manos en puño dentro de los pantalones y sus ojos irradiando furia.

-Malfoy, en verdad no hay problema puedo irme en un taxi-dijo ella firmemente-es lo mejor.

-He dicho que te llevo, vamos-dijo el chico con todo autoritario y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido.

**SB**

Draco manejaba tranquilamente, de vez en cuando veía a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo. No se explicaba cómo sus padres habían regresado antes de su visita a los Brown, claro no contaba con que a su madre la atacara una de sus jaquecas y se lamentaba de haber invitado a Hermione y de alguna forma haber empeorado las cosas aun más entre ellos. De hecho ya no se entendía, como podía preocuparse por empeorar algo que siempre estuvo mal, su relación con ella siempre fue horrible, llena de groserías por su parte y ahora le preocupaba lo que ella pensara de él. Se rio de sí mismo, se sentía un completo idiota y muy confundido.

Hermione solo miraba por la ventana, su cabeza también era un caos completo pero un pensamiento sobresalía de todos los demás, Malfoy la llamo por su nombre, ese pensamiento estaba sobre lo bien que la pasaron esa tarde, sobre el hecho de que la defendió de su padre, él la llamo por su nombre ante su padre y solo en eso podía pensar. En su distracción no noto que el auto se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a aquel hermoso parque cercano a su casa y la voz de Draco la trajo de regreso a la tierra.

-Lamento que las cosas se estropearan-dijo él con la vista puesto sobre el volante-claro, si la estabas pasando bien-se apresuro a aclarar.

-Yo si la estaba pasando bien-dijo Hermione mirándolo.

Draco asintió.

-Yo en verdad no sabía que estarían en casa…

-No hace falta que lo aclares Malfoy, lo sé, sé que si tus padres estuvieran en tu casa no me habrías invitado-hubo un momento de silencio, Draco seguía sin querer mirar a Hermione y ella aun tenía su mirada puesta en el.

-Te llevo a casa.

-No hace falta puedo caminar desde aquí además no tengo prisa, estoy sola en casa y no tengo ganas de llegar todavía.

-Empieza a oscurecer no te dejare caminar por ahí sola.

-¿Te preocupas por mi?-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al puro estilo Malfoy.

-Simplemente no es seguro-dijo Draco acompañado de su amago de sonrisa.

-Bien.

Pero por alguna razón Draco no quería que su tiempo con ella terminara, quería que las horas fueran más largas, más lentas y dentro de él, el deseo de que ella quisiera pasar más tiempo juntos, como lo quería él crecía aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

-Yo quería mejorar las cosas después de aquella tarde en que hablamos y creo que solo lo empeore ¿verdad?

-Esto es muy extraño ¿no crees?

-¿Qué?

-Estas preocupado por empeorar algo que nunca estuvo bien, estamos hablando sin insultarnos, de hecho lo hicimos toda la tarde, es raro, nunca siquiera pensé que podríamos ser amigos-Draco se sorprendió por el comentario de Hermione era exactamente lo que él pensaba hace un momento, al menos una parte.

-¿Somos amigos?-pregunto Draco mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

-No lo sé, quizá podríamos serlo-Hermione se encogió de hombros-¿Tu quieres intentarlo?

Draco miro de nuevo al frente, era una estupidez ser amigo de alguien a quien siempre vio muy inferior a él entonces se dio cuenta que con nadie a quien creía a su nivel había podido hablar como con ella, además admitía que era inteligente y sentía que se lo debía por haber intercedido por él con Dumbledore. Ahora ella sabía cosas que nadie más sabía sobre él y sobre los que creyó sus amigos por mucho tiempo y como buen Malfoy, mejor tener alguien con ese tipo de información cerca.

-Creo…-comenzó Draco-que podríamos ser amigos, además ya sabes algunos secretos míos, es justo saber también algo sobre ti.

-¿Secretos tuyos? Recuerdo que me contaste algunas cosas sobre otras personas, que no le he dicho a nadie cabe aclarar pero si crees que te debo que sepas algo sobre mí-se encogió de hombros en clara señal de duda- vale, pregunta.

Draco se rio por lo bajo de lo que acababa de escuchar pero se apresuro a llenar el silencio.

-¿Iras a Brown en otoño?

-Aun no sé si me aceptaron, todavía faltan un par de meses para saberlo pero es ahí donde quiero estudiar, es mi primera opción ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Oxford, igual que todos los Malfoy antes de mi-contesto Draco acompañado de un suspiro.

-¿Es ahí donde quieres ir?

-No lo sé, nunca nadie me pregunto si lo quería y nunca lo puse en duda, simplemente siempre supe que iría a Oxford y punto.

-Creo que deberías tener otras opciones, algunas que te gusten en verdad a ti.

-Quizá, ¿tus padres salieron de viaje?-Hermione asintió.

-Son conferencistas, regresan el martes por la noche, por primera vez me dejan sola en casa y no me envían con algún tío, los Lovegood o los Weasley. Mi padre fue quien lo propuso en unos meses tendré que vivir sola y no estarán ahí para cuidarme, cinco días no se comparan.

-¿Les dijiste que saldrías conmigo? ¿Qué irías a mi casa?

-¿La verdad?

-Sí, la verdad.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que no tienes muy buenos antecedentes de mi parte con ellos, no he hablado muy bien de ti…

-No tenias nada bueno que decir, aun creo que no hay nada bueno-Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas últimamente veo algunas cosas buenas en ti-ella sonreía mientras hablaba.

-Sobre lo que te conté el otro día…

-No tienes nada que explicar-dijo ella con un movimiento de hombros.

-Bien, lamento que mi padre haya sido grosero contigo, no tenia porque.

-No entiendo porque me odia tanto…

-Yo tampoco, creía comprenderlo pero ahora ya no, a él solo le importa el dinero, la cantidad de cifras en tu cuenta de banco, los beneficios que pueda traerle el relacionarse con las personas. Creo que lo que más odia de ti fue que a pesar de ser el presidente de la mesa directiva de padres de familia del colegio, no pudo evitar que te becaran y que después de que demostraras que lo merecías aceptaran a algunos más los siguientes semestres, lo venciste. Nadie nunca vence a Lucius Malfoy. Pero eso no es suficiente para el rencor que te profesa, al menos no para mí.

Cuando Draco se giro para ver a Hermione a la cara, sonrío al verla sonrojada y sorprendida.

-Antes creía que solo sacabas buenas calificaciones porque pasabas horas memorizando todo en la biblioteca-Draco sonrío después de mencionar lo ultimo-pero sé que eres inteligente, no solo lista y astuta también, eres muy capaz.

Hermione se había sonrojado mas si era posible y Draco se sorprendió pensando que se veía realmente linda, por lo cual se golpeo mentalmente, en verdad no podía estar pensando lo que estaba pensando, eso lo hacía a preocuparse en serio.

**SB**

**N.A**: Bien ahora sabemos porque Draco tenía la consigna de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Hermione y es que Lucius la odia por ganarle una partida ¿Les gusto? Ya se están cayendo las barreras entre mi chico malo preferido y mi chica sabelotodo favorita. Antes de volverme loca con los Dramione (literalmente) mi pareja predilecta era Ron/Hermione pero me voy dando cuenta que no es Draco o Ron mi favorito sino Hermione jajajajaja es que es con la primera que me imagino emparejando a todos incluidos Harry, Krum, todos y cada uno de los Weasley, Nott y Zabini, creo que me falto Neville XD (divague) Y también vemos en la primera escena que Draco ya descubrió quien fue el boca floja que le soltó a Hermione lo que paso entre (a mi parecer) los más sexy Slytherin, ósea Draco y Blaise y fue mi querido Krum.

En un tema aparte yo me inicie leyendo fics Ronmione y hasta hace unos meses mi lectura en fanfiction era casi exclusiva de ellos pero hubo uno que me hizo cambiar de bando y quiero recomendarlo por si alguien no lo ha leído: Veinte segundos de Basileya al cual le guardo un cariño muy especial, si lo visitan me dicen que les parece y a la autora también, claro… y me voy porque lo hago eterno.

Mil gracias por leer si llegaron hasta aquí y si les gusto o no, díganme.

Nos leemos la próxima.

xOxO

26/Julio/2013


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, de lo demás la culpable soy yo.

Muchas gracias a Angy Malfoy y DrKpOtTeR por sus comentarios y claro a los que pasan por aquí y leen sin dejarlos también, aunque no estaría mal saber que les parece.

Violeta15, hola! Espero este capítulo te guste, va para ti, muchas gracias por los comentarios y es bueno saber que esperan, que les gusta y que no, te quede a deber en el anterior, no dejes de decirme que te parece este, saludos.

**CAPITULO 5. ****TWO STEPS BEHIND**

Whatever you do - I'll be two steps behind you  
wherever you go - and I'll be there to remind you  
that it only takes a minute of your precious time  
to turn around, I'll be two steps behind

Cuando Hermione y Draco se cruzaban por los pasillos después de aquella tarde-noche que pasaron hablando, se sonreían y miraban intensamente. Luna le comento a Ginny que noto chispas en la mirada de ambos y la pelirroja no pudo negarlo, le parecía extraño y quería hablar con su amiga castaña para advertirle que anduviera con cuidado, los Malfoy no eran de fiar, ellos siempre buscaban algún beneficio al relacionarse con los demás.

Hermione en verdad creía que nadie notaba como le sudaban las manos si en clase de McGonagall por alguna razón sus dedos rozaban los de Draco, que últimamente sucedía frecuentemente. Cuando su corazón latía desbocado ante la expectación de encontrarse con él por el pasillo y que le dedicara una de sus medias sonrisas, perderse durante unos segundos en su mirada y sentirla en su espalda cuando se alejaba. Tampoco cuando se sonrojaba al sentir su cercanía en la biblioteca, algunas veces tan cerca que su aliento rozaba su piel y la felicidad inmensa que sentía cuando él se ofrecía a llevarla a su casa después de trabajar en alguna tarea juntos y se hacía tarde. Su pecho dolía de una manera agradable cuando en la gradas donde se sentaba a esperar a sus amigas salir de su entrenamiento, Draco le sonreía y le hacia una seña a modo de saludo con su cabeza. O al menos eso creía ella, porque al momento no solo Luna y Ginny se dieron cuenta de los cambios lentos pero progresivos de su amiga también cierto chico moreno de mirada intensa noto cambios en su antiguo amigo rubio, que le comenzaba a parecer blando, según su opinión.

Y Blaise no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, porque cada día se convencía más de que Draco estaba cayendo en las redes de la pobretona-ratón de biblioteca de Granger y eso él lo aprovecharía.

**SB**

Hermione caminaba abriéndose espacio en el repleto pasillo, era cambio de hora y debía encontrarse con Ginny y Luna en clase de Literatura, no supo bien como paso, de pronto estaba en el piso con todos sus libros regados por doquier, sus rodillas le ardían debido a la caída y el hombro del que había sido empujada punzaba de dolor. Cuando levanto sus ojos no pudo evitar ver a dos chicos altos, de los que se había estado librando los últimos meses, Crabbe y Goyle. Más allá, recargado en la esquina de un pasillo sus ojos chocaron con la miraba burlona de Zabini, que parecía más que satisfecho con lo que veía y podía escuchar risas de los que pasaban a su alrededor. Sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos picaban, quería llorar pero no lo haría, no les daría el gusto.

-Porque diablos no te fijas por donde caminas, come libros-dijo Goyle.

-Quizá necesita lentes el pequeño ratón de biblioteca-completo Crabbe-Sera mejor que la próxima vez te fijes mejor, no quiero volver a toparme contigo, ¿entendiste?

Ella solo tenía la cabeza gacha e intentaba recoger las cosas que se habían caído de sus manos, no quería levantar la mirada ni tampoco contestar a las idioteces de ese par cuando una mano blanca de dedos largos le extendió una libreta y al levantar la mirada se topo con unos ojos grises, tomo la libreta y después la mano que se extendía ante ella para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Draco para la sorpresa de sus amigos, ella asintió y entonces la ira del chico se volvió contra el par frente a él, que tenían la boca abierta-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?-respondió Goyle- ¿crees que por que tu ya no quieres divertirte a costa de la sabelotodo nosotros tampoco?

-Se los advertí-continuo el rubio, con una voz baja y amenazante-les ordene que no se metieran con ella o acaso su cerebro no puede retener algo tan sencillo.

-¿Nos ordenaste?-respondió Goyle carcajeándose, Crabbe estaba petrificado a su lado-desde cuando tengo que obedecerte, Malfoy, recuérdamelo. Porque que yo sepa tú no eres mi padre ni mucho menos y por si necesitas que te lo deje bien claro, no estoy a tu servicio, vámonos Crabbe, dejémoslo con su mosca muerta, se hace tarde-y con esto los dos chicos se fueron del lugar, uno satisfecho y uno confundido.

Draco se giro para ver de frente a Hermione que aun tenia las mejillas rojas y la mirada en el piso.

-Me las pagaran-dijo el chico con las manos en puño y la boca fruncida, sus ojos iracundos-esto no se quedara así.

Las dos primeras lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Hermione mientras negaba con su cabeza, seguidas por muchas más, ya no podía retenerlas mas, no ahora que estaba sola con él, que el pasillo estaba vacío y que su corazón estaba realmente confundido pero feliz, Draco la defendió de sus propios amigos.

-Ellos son tus amigos, no quiero que pelees con ellos por culpa mía, fue un accidente nada más.

-¿En verdad lo crees, que fue un accidente?-pregunto con una voz fría, molesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros y levanto la mirada para encontrar la de Draco.

-Yo…esto no debió pasar, ni antes ni ahora, lo lamento-dijo Draco mirando aquellos ojos que hacían nacer en el tantas cosas nuevas, puras e irreales.

Hermione dio un paso dejándose llevar por un impulso que nacía de su pecho y Draco libro con uno por su parte el espacio que los separaba, y haciendo algo inédito rodeo con sus brazos a la frágil y delicada figura frente a él.

Blaise Zabini sonreía oculto tras un pasillo ¿Qué mas necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas?

**SB**

Hermione no entro a su clase de Literatura y cuando Luna y Ginny la encontraron en uno de los jardines del colegio ellas ya habían escuchado del altercado con Crabbe y Goyle y la flamante intervención de Draco Malfoy en todo el asunto. La pelirroja no iba a perder esta oportunidad para hablar con su amiga, debía hacerlo antes que todo se saliera de control.

-Herms, ¿estás bien?-Luna de inmediato se intereso en su amiga.

Hermione parecía leer pero en su mente solo estaba la especie de promesa que le hizo Draco antes de dejarla sola en el pasillo. Por eso ella misma no entro a clase, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Sus palabras, la mirada que tenía cuando se lo dijo, sus manos aferrándose a sus brazos, sus dedos hundiéndose en su carne y la cercanía de su rostro al suyo. "No dejare que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño, nunca", le dijo y de inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, ninguna palabra salió de su boca por la sorpresa de lo dicho y aunque hubiera podido pronunciar algo Draco la había soltado, alejándose con sus largas zancadas de su lado, dejándola ahí parada y completamente confundida, esperanzada y con algo naciendo en su pecho.

-Hermione, ¿me escuchas?-dijo Ginny ante la mirada pérdida de su amiga después de tres intentos fallidos de Luna por llamar su atención.

-¡Ginny!... ¿Qué…que decías?-Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Luna y yo te preguntábamos si todo estaba bien ¿lo está?-continuo la pelirroja-supimos lo de Crabbe y Goyle en el pasillo, bueno en realidad todos comentan que Malfoy te defendió, lo que a mí en lo personal me sorprende a la par que tu perdieras una clase.

-¿Y Luna?-fue la respuesta de la castaña ante la ausencia de la rubia, ya que Ginny acababa de mencionarla.

-Se distrajo en su segundo intento por llamar tu atención-Ginny se encogió de hombros ante la mirada inquisidora de su amiga-Neville paso cerca y ya sabes son como imanes, ¿y bien que paso? Me lo vas a decir o te lo vas a guardar.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Hermione evadió la mirada de policía investigador de su amiga perdiéndola en las páginas que tenía enfrente sin éxito, Ginny le giro el libro en su cara haciéndole ver que todo ese tiempo lo tuvo al revés.-Está bien-comenzó al verse derrotada- me tropecé con Crabbe y Goyle, mis libros quedaron regados por el piso igual que yo, Draco se acerco y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, eso fue todo.

-¿Eso fue todo? ¿Alguna otra cosa?-dijo Ginny con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué otra cosa?-dijo Hermione molesta.

-Dímelo tú-Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Los puso en su lugar, les dijo que no me molestaran y Goyle le contesto un par de cosas, eso es todo.

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa entonces?-dijo Ginny con suavidad-¿Algo te preocupa?-Hermione asistió-seguro algo grave para te repito haber perdido una clase y espero por mi salud mental que no tenga que ver con el rubio desabrido de Draco Malfoy…

-¡Ginny!-Chillo Hermione

-Bien, me queda claro, tiene que ver con el-Ginny estaba claramente enfadada-suéltalo ya.

-Es solo que son sus únicos amigos y peleo con ellos por causa mía, no me gustaría verlo ahora totalmente solo por ahí…-Pero Hermione no pudo continuar Ginny la interrumpió.

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, ¿Verdad?-Hermione asistió asombrada ante el arrebato de la pelirroja-No quiero que nadie te haga daño y Draco Malfoy no es de fiar.

-Lo dices porque no lo conoces, Ginny-Se apresuro a contestar.

-¿Y tu si?, te recuerdo que lo conozco aun antes de conocerte a ti, Hermione y siempre ha sido el mismo patán, arrogante y engreído desde que teníamos siete-Ginny apretaba sus manos sobre la mesa-Y no sé que me molesta y sorprende mas, si el hecho de que ahora te preocupe que no tenga amigos, si es que alguna vez los tuvo o que pases por alto que desde que te conoce y hasta el inicio del semestre no ha hecho más que molestarte y humillarte, lo cual olvidas ante su acto heroico de defenderte en un pasillo, el mismo pasillo donde el mismo insoportable de Malfoy te tiro los libros, se burlo de ti a tus espaldas y en tu cara. ¿Qué te está pasando, Herms?-al finalizar la chica estaba roja y sentía el coraje y la impotencia en cada latido de su acelerado corazón.

-Ahora que lo escucho de ti, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, solo que creo que ahora lo conozco y antes no, hemos hablado…

-¿Es que acaso tanto te deslumbro?-Ginny la interrumpió de nuevo-es guapo y enigmático pero ¿es suficiente? ¿De qué te ha hablado para que cambiaras tanto y tan rápido de opinión sobre él? ¿O es mejor preguntar de qué manera lo ha hecho?

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor y confusión ante lo que su amiga decía, creía que Ginny la conocía más que eso.

-Si le dieras la oportunidad…

-Hermione, no quiero lastimarte, te quiero como si fueras mi hermana y veo que estas en serio confundida, solo ten cuidado ¿sí? los Malfoy siempre quieren sacar provecho de cada buena acción que hacen, te lo digo de verdad.

Ginny se levanto decepcionada, sentía que la conversación no tuvo ni pies ni cabeza, esperaba que lo que le había dicho fuera suficiente para hacerla pensar y dudar sobre las buenas intenciones de Malfoy, nada le dolería más que ver a su amiga sufrir.

Hermione no se quedo ese día después de clases, no quería ver el entrenamiento de sus amigas, no quería ir a la biblioteca pero sobre todo no quería encontrarse con Draco Malfoy.

**SB**

Draco caminaba por el estacionamiento acercándose a su auto, su cabello estaba húmedo y sobre el hombro llevaba su bolsa de entrenamiento, claramente sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado en ese momento porque casi choca con Crabbe.

-Malfoy-dijo Crabbe.

-Vincent-contesto el rubio acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza, algo que sorprendió sobre manera al aludido, ya que Draco Malfoy no acostumbraba a llamar a nadie por su nombre de pila.

-Sobre lo que paso en el pasillo…-Draco levanto una ceja, cuestionando-no volverá a suceder.

Draco miro al chico frente a él, con la cabeza gacha, las manos en los bolsillos. Claramente se veía arrepentido y eso no lo podía pasar por alto, de pronto la ira que tuvo momentos antes contra él, se desvaneció, ¿Qué me pasa?-Pensó-¿Zabini tendrá razón? ¿Me estoy ablandando? Pero Crabbe estaba ahí, con su intento de disculpa y podía imaginarse lo difícil que eso era porque él mismo nunca lo había hecho.

-Eso espero, de verdad y gracias por…ya sabes…decirlo-era la primera vez que una palabra de agradecimiento salía de sus labios para Vincent Crabbe pero aun mas sorprendido estaba Draco ante el acercamiento del chico para dar una especie de disculpa.

-¿Amigos?-pregunto el chico un poco avergonzado mientras extendía su mano hacia Draco.

-Como siempre-contesto el rubio con su media sonrisa estrechando la mano que le extendían.

Por alguna razón el hecho de toparse con un Vincent Crabbe claramente arrepentido y avergonzado, toco una fibra desconocida de Draco, quizá después de todo si tuviera un amigo.

-¿Zabini?-Cuestiono simplemente.

Pero alguien se le adelanto a Crabbe a contestar.

-No sabíamos que Granger era tu nueva amiga, o lo que sea pero siempre que estábamos en los vestidores nos alentaba a molestarla, nos cuestionaba sobre tu nueva actitud para con ella-contesto Goyle-no entendimos el porqué era tan insistente hasta que lo escuchamos burlarse en los vestidores después de la practica y nos dimos cuenta del error que cometimos al meternos con ella, caímos en su juego. Es que diste la cara por ella y tú no defiendes a nadie.

-Le dejamos en claro que no molestara a Granger, ni se burlara de ella-menciono Crabbe satisfecho-Goyle le dio un adelanto de lo que podía pasar si se metía con ella.

-Gracias, Gregory-y el aludido simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos disculparemos con ella-contesto Goyle y Crabbe también asintió ante lo dicho-Si ella es importante para ti ahora, lo haremos por ti.

Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si Hermione Granger era importante para el ahora, ¿lo era?

-Bien, nos vemos mañana, se hace tarde.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos Draco siguió su camino a su auto y durante toda la tarde solo pensó en que tan impórtate era ahora Hermione Granger para él.

**SB**

Al día siguiente más de una persona se sorprendió.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se encontraron en el estacionamiento y caminaron por el pasillo, juntos, como frecuentemente lo hacían y tres chicos recargados junto a la puerta del aula de su primera clase se miraron asombrados. Zabini, Krum y Nott sabían que el rubio era una persona rencorosa, que nunca perdonaba, su amistad resquebrajada era clara muestra de ello y verlo caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los dos chicos que lo acompañaban no se hubieran metido con el actual motivo de su afecto, sin venganza de por medio no les parecía del todo creíble.

-Se está ablandando, se los dije, patético-dijo Zabini, entrando al aula seguido por sus dos amigos, no soportaba lo que veía, crispaba sus nervios. Krum hizo una media sonrisa, no podía negar que Granger y sus efectos colaterales le agradaban. Mientras Nott dudaba de las deducciones de Zabini, porque si Draco Malfoy en verdad estuviera tan interesado en Hermione Granger ¿No tomaría represarías contra quien la molesto en lugar de caminar con ellos por el pasillo? Empezaba a dudar de las deducciones del moreno.

**SB**

Cuando Ginny vio a Draco reírse abiertamente sobre algo que Vincent Crabbe dijo saliendo de una clase, sintió su sangre hervir. Apretó el paso para salir cuando antes del abarrotado pasillo, se encontraría con Hermione en clase de McGonagall y tenía que contarle lo que acababa de ver, quizá así la convencería de que Draco Malfoy no podría tener buenas intenciones con ella.

El pasillo de la segunda planta, donde se encontraba el laboratorio de biología, clase que compartían Ginny y Hermione estaba casi desierto cuando la pelirroja salió del recodo de las escaleras, casi, porque lo primero que vio fue a Draco y Hermione encontrándose frente al aula, saludarse con una amplia sonrisa por parte de ella y un movimiento de cabeza por parte de él, Draco entro pero Goyle le dijo algo a Hermione que la hizo detenerse en el marco de la puerta, ante esto Ginny casi corrió para acercarse a su amiga no permitiría que esos dos la volvieran a humillar, cuando estuvo a dos pasos, su mandíbula cayo por la sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron, ¿estaba escuchando bien?.

-Veras, Granger….lo que nosotros queríamos decirte-ante su nerviosismo Crabbe carraspeo-es que esperábamos que tu…-Entonces el chico le dio un codazo a Goyle para buscar apoyo pues no sabía cómo continuar.

-Es que ayer…lo que hicimos…sabemos que no estuvo bien-dijo Goyle rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente y Hermione sonrió ante lo que escuchaba, lo nervioso del par frente a ella y la cara que acababa de poner Ginny ante lo que escucho al llegar corriendo.

-¿Están disculpándose?-cuestionó la castaña lo más seriamente que pudo.

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron, después los dos asintieron, Goyle vio a Hermione directamente a los ojos mientras Crabbe tenía la mirada en sus zapatos.

-¿Y bien?-comenzó Goyle-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-A decir verdad, es la disculpa más rara que he recibido pero viniendo de ustedes, creo que la aceptare-dijo la aludida, aquello le parecía de lo más extraño y no pudo evitar el pensamiento de si aquello era obra de Draco.

-Sabes no solo espero que me disculpes lo de ayer-dijo Crabbe en voz baja y mirando aun al suelo-sé que es mucho pero lo de antes ¿también podrías?

Ginny aun no salía de su sorpresa ¿Qué tramaba Malfoy con todo esto? ¿Qué era ese teatro barato? Estaba cada vez más molesta y segura de las malas intenciones del rubio, ahora su rostro estaba molesto y sus manos cerradas en puños.

-Creo que podre, no hoy pero quizá algún día-dijo Hermione acercándose a Ginny y tomándola de la mano para entrar a clase pues McGonagall se acercaba.

-Dime, por favor, que no estás siquiera considerando perdonarlos-fue lo último que dijo Ginny antes de separarse y cada una ir a sus respectivas mesas.

**SB**

Aquel día parecía interminable para Hermione, primero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Ginny le había dicho el día anterior y ver a Draco desayunando en la mesa de siempre con Crabbe y Goyle como si nada pasara, no solo le quito el hambre y la confundió aun mas sino que confirmaba lo que su amiga pelirroja sospechaba. Inmersa en su pensamiento paso el día dejándose llevar, iba de una clase a otra, haciendo apuntes sin ningún sentido, con la vista al frente pero sin prestar atención alguna ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué ahora le importaba tanto? Y sobre todo ¿desde cuándo perdía el hambre por pensar en un chico?

Y es que Hermione pensaba que en verdad Draco escondía algo debajo de toda aquella arrogancia, se empezaba a convencer de que su forma de ser déspota solo era una barrera para que no se le acercaran, para no llegar a él pero ¿con que fin? Si ella misma se dio cuenta que estaba en verdad solo. Y la sensación que tuvo cuando sus brazos la rodearon de forma reconfortante después del altercado con Crabbe y Goyle, le había demostrado que tenía sentimientos, buenos sentimientos ¿alguno de aquellos buenos sentimientos los habría causado ella?

Entonces se lo topa fuera en pasillo y en sus ojos grises enigmáticos con una chispa que antes nunca le vio, y tontamente ella sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al verlo, en un parpadeo Crabbe y Goyle pidiéndole disculpas ¿Qué mundo era ese? ¿Qué broma le estaban jugando?

Draco no dijo nada en clases, puso atención a la parte teórica que McGonagall explico y casi toda la parte practica la paso explicándole a Hermione lo que la profesora antes dijo y ella no escucho. La castaña se sentía en verdad tonta, eso nunca antes le paso pero Draco parecía muy satisfecho en decirle que hacer y cómo. La clase termino y Draco se despidió con un nos vemos después, ella apenas salió de su modo autómata cuando Ginny se le acerco para preguntarle si las acompañaría a la práctica a lo cual Hermione se disculpo, no tenia ánimos para nada, no entendía nada ¿Qué le pasaba? Solo sabía que Draco Malfoy seguramente había tomando camino a las pistas de entrenamiento y no le apetecía deleitarse la mirada con aquel cuerpo alto, bien formado, aquel cabello rubio y esa sonrisa torcida se suficiencia. Era lo último que necesitaba, lo último que quería aunque lo primero en su lista de deseos ocultos.

Esa tarde en lugar de ir directamente a su casa, se desvió hasta el pequeño pero hermoso parque cercano a su casa, el mismo donde un par de veces estuvo con Draco. Necesitaba pensar y sentirse libre aunque fuera por un poco de tiempo. Se sentó en aquel árbol casi al centro del parque y ahí estuvo hasta que el sol frente a ella era una esfera roja y las nubes a su alrededor adquirían tonos rojos, rosas, violetas y naranjas, respiraba tranquila y empezaba a ordenar sus pensamientos cuando una voz baja y suave la saco a su cruda realidad llena de confusión, prejuicios, malos entendidos, sentimientos nuevos y disparatados, irreales y vergonzosos, donde se sentía nostálgica sobre su vida de hace unos meses, melancólica en definitiva. Todo era tan fácil antes-pensó.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-era Draco, lo supo sin girarse, reconocería su voz donde fuera.

-Porque no-dijo ella acompañado de un movimiento de hombros.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Pareces…-no pudo terminar la frase.

-Lo siento, es solo que no quiero hablar, no hoy-lo interrumpió la castaña.

-Bien, aquí estaré, para cuando quieras hacerlo-último Draco.

Y lo estaría desde ese día, él estaría cerca de ella, para ella, hasta que ella decidiera lo contrario. Y es que aunque no lo aceptaran comenzaban a sentir algo el uno por el otro, algo que nacía en su pecho más concretamente en su corazón y que aunque apenas germinaba sus raíces se aferraban con fuerza al fértil territorio donde aquella semilla cayó. Era algo contundente.

**SB**

**N.A**: Pues Draco ha pasado de comportarse decentemente por necesidad a hacerlo por voluntad y de paso ser conquistado por la ultima chica que se pudo imaginar, ya no queda mucho para que acepten que están enamorados, bueno eso creo….AH! el primer amor, el que te quita el sueño por la noche y te hace soñar despierto en el día 3 Se que he relegado a Harry y Ron pero por alguna razón no los compaginaba en la historia (mas porque al inicio no concebía que existiendo Ron, Hermione se quedara con Draco, TOMATAZOS) pero ahora sé que aparecerán, en cambio Luna y Ginny toman el lugar de mejores amigas. No trió de oro en mi fic (¿Tomatazos de nuevo?) Y de pronto me vi tentada a dejar a Draco solo con su alma pero no pude y por eso hice que Crabbe y Goyle se arrepintieran ¿Qué dicen de eso? Mejor dejo de teclear porque esto se hará eterno.

Mil gracias por leer si llegaron hasta aquí y si les gusto o no, díganme.

Nos leemos la próxima.

XoXo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, de lo demás la culpable soy yo.

Tarde en actualizar y es que los primeros capítulos prácticamente se escribieron solos pero mi desordenada vida me está dando alcance y la cosa de escribir va más lenta :( Bueno no los aburro con mis cosas, muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que pasan y leen, anímense y díganme que piensan, se los agradecería muchísimo. Y sobre todo a las chicas lindas que me dan su apoyo: Angy Malfoy, DrKpOtTeR, Violeta15 y les doy la bienvenida a AraceliGlez29 y Candice Saint-Just Gracias infinitas :) va para ustedes y porque no, también para mí que disfruto escribiendo la historia ;) y Claro Gracias a los que agregan la historia a Favoritos/Alertas =)

**CAPITULO 6. ****ALL I WANT IS EVERYTHING**

I don't know how to leave you  
and I don't know how to stay  
I've got things that I must tell you  
that I don't know how to say  
the man behind these empty words  
is crying out in shame  
holding on to this sinking ship  
when nothing else remains

Draco tenía la decisión tomada, después de aquel altercado en el pasillo, quería estar cerca de Hermione ¿De qué forma? ¿Como amigo o algo más? aun no lo sabía pero lo que si tenía por seguro era que nadie le volvería a hacer daño, no le gustaba pensar que él mismo se lo había hecho, ahora que la conocía se sentía un tonto por dejarse llevar por ideas erróneas, por tener prejuicios sin conocer a las personas.

Sonreía tontamente en un pasillo de la biblioteca recordando la manera en la que Hermione mordía su labio inferior si estaba nerviosa, cuando alguien se aclaro la garganta a su lado.

-Malfoy-saludo Viktor Krum recargándose en el estante con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Krum ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-De hecho puedes.

Draco se giro para quedar frente a él, hace algún tiempo no hablaban y a decir verdad nunca fueron amigos, tenían a Zabini y noches de desenfreno en común pero nada más.

-Bien, te escucho.

Krum se acerco hasta quedar a dos pasos de Draco y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, hablo.

-Aléjate de Granger-dijo simple y llanamente.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Draco confundido sin dejarlo notar, formo una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

-Lo que escuchaste, Malfoy-Krum había entrecerrado los ojos-Es una buena chica y Zabini está demasiado obsesionado con causarte problemas, odiaría que ella quedara en medio de todo esto.

-¿Te interesa?-Draco levanto una de sus perfectas cejas, parecía desinteresado por fuera pero por dentro la sola idea de que Krum se hubiera fijado en Hermione lo hacía sulfurar.

-En lo absoluto, sé que es demasiado buena para ti o para mí.

-¿Entonces solo haces esto como tu buena obra del día?-una sonrisa torcida se volvió a dibujar en el rostro del rubio.

-Si a ti te interesa, que es algo que no quiero escuchar, sabrás aprovechar lo que te digo-y Krum se acerco aun mas a Draco-Zabini ha notado cosas entre ella y tú, y dudo que quieras meterla en problemas-el chico se giro y camino hasta el final del pasillo, aun dándole la espalda, finalizo-esto solo fue una especie de advertencia, no quiero que le hagan daño.

Draco se quedo estático por unos momentos y por alguna razón lo que le dijo Viktor Krum lo hizo reforzar la idea de que era mejor estar cerca de Hermione, dudaba que alejarse ahora de ella que Zabini la tenía en la mira, solucionara algo.

**SB**

Hermione pasaba las hojas de un libro sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca, una muy alejada y solitaria, cuando Luna se acerco apenas sin hacer ruido alguno, como era ella, silenciosa. Cuando Hermione levanto el rostro y vio a su amiga, la rubia le regalo una de sus dulces y soñadoras sonrisas, y la paz y tranquilidad que la rodeaban como un aura se contagio a la castaña.

-¿Hay algo que no encuentres?-pregunto Luna mientras abría un libro.

-No, en realidad, intento estudiar para el examen de historia-comento Hermione-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te he visto pasar de hojas, regresar, avanzar un par, después regresar otras dos o tres, como si no encontraras algo o le hubieras perdido el hilo a lo que leías, mas de una vez, debo aclarar-dictamino la rubia tranquilamente.

-Luna ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-cuestiono Hermione después de un par de minutos.

La aludida levanto la mirada del libro frente a ella para toparse con la imagen de una Hermione cabizbaja y melancólica.

-Claro, las que quieras.

-¿Crees que he cambiado?

-Todos cambiamos, Hermione, todo el tiempo aunque nos negamos a aceptarlo-dijo Luna, hubo un silencio y ella pensó que eso sería todo por lo que regreso su vista al libro con intención de seguir con lo que había interrumpido, cuando su amiga volvió a hablar.

-¿Crees que Malfoy ha cambiado? ¿Crees que es capaz de cambiar?

Los ojos azules de Luna se encontraron con los marrón de su amiga, hizo una mueca, clara muestra de estar analizando la pregunta y después de un suspiro, se dispuso a contestar.

-Todos lo hacemos, incluyéndolo, aunque creo que la pregunta es ¿si es posible que Draco Malfoy cambie respecto a ti? Y eso no sabría decírtelo, lo siento, solo él puede responder esa pregunta ¿Te interesa no es así?-fue directa, así era ella.

Hermione asintió.

-Tú has pasado tiempo con él, más que muchos, más que Ginny y yo en concreto ¿crees que ha cambiado?

-Lo creo.

-Entonces, Hermione, que no te importe lo que piensen los demás, no podemos opinar sobre algo que desconocemos.

-¿Tú le darías la oportunidad de conocerlo?-se intereso la castaña.

-Porque no-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y regalándole otra sonrisa a su amiga.

-Gracias, Luna.

-Por nada, Herms-y la rubia regreso a su lectura, dejando a su amiga pensativa.

**SB**

Y de nuevo ahí estaba ella en el auto de Draco Malfoy con destino a su mansión, trataba de justificarse diciendo que solo era para hacer un trabajo, que no le mintió a nadie con respecto al lugar donde estaría quizá solo estaba ocultando la información. Sus manos le sudaban y rogaba porque no se repitiera la bochornosa situación de unas semanas atrás cuando se topo con Lucius Malfoy en persona. Sumando a todo lo anterior estaba el hecho de que la incomodaba estar sola con Draco, su relación con él por llamarla de alguna manera, solo era un subibaja constante, con días como el del pasillo o el parque en donde se mostraba interesado en ella y otros donde apenas si la miraba aunque casi chocaran al encontrarse. El camino fue realmente largo para ella solo podía repasar lo sola e incomprendida que se sentía respecto a sus amigos, en especial o específicamente Ginny, lo confundida con sus sentimientos por Draco, la falta de concentración en sus estudios que venían interesándole bien poco últimamente, su falta de apetito y qué decir del insomnio que la aquejaba, ya no se reconocía.

Apenas si hablaron durante el trayecto, al llegar Draco se apresuro a bajar del auto para abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto y ayudarla a bajar, cuando Hermione acepto la mano que se extendía para ella un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Vamos-dijo Draco.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, la boca de Hermione se abrió formando una perfecta O y es que aquello era hermoso. Los pisos, los muebles, los cuadros, el pasamanos de la escalera, todo era simplemente perfecto. Y es que la vez pasada solo estuvo en el exterior que era muy lindo pero el interior le dejo sin palabras.

Una mujer más bien baja, un poco regordeta y con el cabello recogido se apareció frente a ellos, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

-Joven Malfoy-dijo a modo de saludo muy seriamente-Señorita-se dirigió a Hermione con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Mary, estaremos estudiando en mis habitaciones podrías llevarnos algo de comer, por favor-dijo y carraspeó para llamar la atención de la amable mujer que no dejaba de mirar a Hermione de arriba abajo.

-Desde luego-dijo ella con una amable sonrisa-en un momento lo subo.

Draco comenzó a caminar con dirección a las escaleras y entonces se dio cuenta que la castaña no lo seguía, volvió su mirada a ella y la vio ahí parada en medio del recibidor claramente asombrada por todo lo que la rodeaba. Hermione al sentir la mirada gris de Draco sobre ella, se sonrojo, comenzó a caminar al pie de la escalera donde él la esperaba y le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Imponente, verdad?-dijo él socarronamente, pensando cuanto le gustaría compartir todo lo que tenía con ella, sobre todo su tiempo.

-No puedo negarlo.

Draco tomo su tibia mano y la jalo suavemente para que comenzaran a subir las escaleras juntos, tomaron rumbo hacia el ala derecha de la casa y Hermione se encontró con una amplia sala, con un par de puertas que parecían ser armarios y un pasillo largo aparentemente donde más puertas se sucedían. La sala era luminosa gracias a un gran ventanal que daba a una terraza, estaba amueblada de manera juvenil y pudo ver un gran televisor, un equipo de sonido enorme y varios videojuegos.

-Mis padres duermen en la otra ala de la casa, esta solo es mía, a menos que tengamos visitas-dijo Draco-Ven, haremos el trabajo en la sala de mi habitación.

Se adentraron en el pasillo, al final podía ver una puerta a dos hojas, la cual parecía ser su destino final. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de la castaña fue una puerta que desentonaba con el resto, justo una antes de llegar al final de pasillo con unas letras en blanco "DRACO" leyó, acompañado de la imagen de un dragón en color azul agua. Sin quererlo se detuvo frente a ella, Draco se sintió de pronto incomodo, aquella habitación solo era un recuerdo amargo.

-Era mi habitación cuando bebe.

-Creí que dormirías más cerca de tus padres-respondió ella tan rápido que se quiso golpear por lo tonta que fue al ver la cara de incomodidad de Draco.

-No en mi familia ¿quieres verla?-Draco se trago lo que fuera que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Es apropiado?-pregunto la castaña agachando la mirada.

Draco solo avanzo hasta la puerta y la abrió a modo de respuesta. Todo dentro de ella era hermoso, había dragones de colores suaves pintados en la mitad superior de cada pared y la mitad inferior a rayas blancas y azul agua, una cuna blanca cubierta por un velo con los bordes del mismo azul de las paredes, la pequeña cómoda y el cambiador eran blancos igual que la cuna y una gran ventana con las cortinas corridas y que daba al verde jardín estaba frente a ellos. Era la habitación para bebe más bella que había visto.

-Mi madre lo decoro para mí, no fue un embarazo fácil y tuvo muchos problemas para quedar embazada.

-Es muy hermosa-dijo ella en voz baja.

-Mi padre quiso deshacerse de los muebles y hacerla otra habitación para invitados apenas tuve un par de años pero mi madre no lo permitió, creo que tenía la esperanza de tener otro bebe, lo que fue imposible por eso no se deshizo de la cuna y lo demás.

-Yo…lo siento-sentía que no le salía la voz después de aquella confesión del rubio, era muy incomodo y suponía que aquella información era muy personal.

-No lo hagas, ahora vamos, te mostraría toda la casa pero tardaríamos días y tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Draco queriendo parecer alegre y burlón.

-Sí, tienes razón-respondió ella simplemente.

**SB**

El corazón de Hermione latía arrítmico, acelerado y no entendía por qué. Quizá la razón fuera que estaría en la habitación de un chico pero claro no cualquiera, uno que le gustaba y mucho. Que comenzaba a ocupar muchos de sus pensamientos y al que deseaba de un tiempo a la fecha, conocer más.

Draco abrió las puertas y se encontró con una sala, había un mueble con una enorme televisión, otro equipo de sonido y un sofá de piel frente al mueble, y de frente a ella otro gran ventanal y lo que parecía un balcón del otro lado del cristal. Del lado contrario a donde se encontraba el entretenimiento estaba una pared cubierta de estantes llenos de libros y un escritorio a su lado en forma de L, en la pared restante estaba otra puerta que Hermione supuso daba al lugar donde Draco dormía ¿Cómo será su cama? Enorme y con doseles, seguramente-Pensó e inmediatamente se sonrojo.

**SB**

Poco más de una hora paso, Mary les había llevado un par de jugos de naranja, emparedados y unas copas con fruta fresca para que no pasaran hambre y aunque Hermione hacia todo su esfuerzo para concentrarse únicamente en el trabajo que tenían que hacer la cercanía de Draco la desconcentraba por completo. Habían terminado tirados sobre la alfombra de la sala, con los libros regados alrededor de ellos, Draco estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y un libro realmente gordo sobre ellas y Hermione después de un par de horas termino acostada bocabajo apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos y con sus piernas cruzadas, pasando hojas sin sentido y sin prestar atención a las palabras, oraciones y párrafos que las letras formaban.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír ante el ceño fruncido del rubio, muy concentrado en la lectura de uno de los libros de consulta.

-¿Te burlas de mi?-dijo Draco levantando su mirada acero y clavándola en la castaña, fingiendo seriedad.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo ella nerviosamente.

-Me pones nervioso, Hermione-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de lado muy seductora a decir de la castaña-Como me sigas mirando así, no creo poder seguir concentrándome en lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Yo no te miro…-se apresuro a contestar ella, devolviendo rápidamente la vista al libro que estaba consultando en ese momento.

-Si quieres negar lo obvio, allá tú-dijo el juguetonamente a lo que Hermione dejo salir un bufido.

Quizá por una hora más siguieron cada uno con lo suyo, Draco fingiendo estar concentrado en la lectura para su investigación, tomando apuntes y haciendo comentarios a la castaña cuando encontraba algo interesante pero totalmente perturbado por la cercanía de la chica, sentía su mirada fija sobre él y de pronto al verla sonrojada al ser descubierta le dieron unas incontrolables ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y besarla, besarla solo una vez, probar sus labios seguramente dulces y suaves. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, comenzaba a estresarlo lo frecuente que pensamientos de ese tipo rondaban su mente.

Pero Draco no pudo quitar mas su mirada de la chica de mejillas arreboladas frente a él e increíblemente Hermione le sostuvo la mirada mientras una sonrisa por demás hermosa crecía en sus labios, él irremediablemente le correspondió.

-Seguramente deben decirte que tienes unos hermosos ojos todo el tiempo, tu mirada es enigmática-comento la castaña.

-Sinceramente es la primera vez que me lo dicen-le respondió el blondo.

La mano de Draco se apresuro a apartar del rostro de la chica un mechón rebelde y ponerlo detrás de su oreja, haciendo que el rostro de Hermione enrojeciera más si era posible.

-Como no me di cuenta antes…

-¿De qué?-Pregunto Hermione después de que él se quedara con la frase por la mitad.

-De lo bonita que eres-respondió sinceramente, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y es que en menos de un respiro sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

Draco nunca había deseado tanto los labios de una chica, solo un beso se repetía, solo uno y nada más. Lentamente acaricio la nariz respingona de Hermione con la suya, no pudo evitar regocijarse ante el suspiro que salió de los labios de la castaña ante el contacto y ver como cerraba sus ojos y sus largas pestañas se posaban sobre sus mejillas. Sonrió y se dio cuenta de algo cálido que crecía en su pecho, sus labios cosquilleaban al sentir la cercanía de sus iguales y su cerebro le manda la orden de que había llegado el momento de reclamarlos como suyos. No lo resistió mas, una de sus manos llego hasta su mejilla, acercándola y terminando con el escaso margen que los separaba.

Algo eléctrico los recorrió a ambos ante el contacto, de pies a cabeza, Draco besaba suavemente los labios más que dulces de Hermione y ella seguía aquel lánguido ritmo, era como un baile lento, romántico, lleno de sentimientos puros recién descubiertos. Draco se aventuro a acariciar el labio inferior de Hermione con su lengua, haciéndole sentir cosquilleos agradables y dejándose llevar por un impulso le dio un pequeño mordisco, llevándose un reclamo por parte de la castaña. Tal vez aquel había sido el beso más largo que ambos habían recibido y prodigado, sin embargo les pareció el más corto. Cuando Draco se separo de Hermione, ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios rojos, en un arrebato, una tontería según sus propias palabras se prometió no olvidar esa imagen, guardarla como un tesoro. Y no pudiendo resistirse se inclino y rozo aquellos labios rojos y palpitantes de nuevo con los suyos.

Hermione de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que paso, Draco Malfoy la había besado y ella había correspondido. Draco Malfoy y ella se habían besado. Abrió sus ojos y vio a aquel chico rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro, la más hermosa que le había visto hasta el momento y sus ojos chispeantes, felices, llenos de vida como nunca antes. Y Hermione tuvo miedo, tuvo mucho miedo. Se llevo instintivamente sus dedos a sus labios los cuales cosquilleaban agradablemente y sintiéndose terriblemente confundida se puso de pie, comenzó a buscar sus cosas y ponerlas dentro de su bolsa.

Para Draco todo paso en un parpadeo, al cerrarlos Hermione parecía igual de feliz que él y al abrirlos estaba como loca recogiendo sus cosas por el lugar, solo atino a ponerse de pie y quedarse ahí parado viéndola ir de aquí para allá nerviosamente. Estúpido- pensó- te apresuraste.

-Es tarde, será mejor que me vaya-dijo ella mirando al piso y girándose rápidamente a la puerta.

-Espera te llevo.

-¡No!...-Hermione lleno sus pulmones de aire y en un arranque de valentía continuo-no es necesario, mejor me voy en un taxi.

Y Draco solo se quedo ahí plantado como árbol muy bien enraizado, viendo a Hermione caminar apresurada, abrir la puerta y seguramente correr para salir de aquel lugar.

**SB**

Esa noche Draco no hizo más que recordar el beso que había compartido con Hermione, no cabía duda, nunca beso a nadie igual. Hubo chicas antes de la castaña, unas más importantes que otras pero todo lo que había sentido con ese beso, nunca lo sintió antes y ¡Dios! Le había gustado a morir y deseaba sentirlo de nuevo, ese calor recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y ni siquiera había sido sensual o arrebatado, fue lento pero explosivo a la vez y eso era lo que más lo trastocaba. En la soledad y oscuridad de su cuarto Draco Malfoy sonrió, se había mentido a si mismo ya no deseaba solo un beso, deseaba todos los besos, todos y cada uno mientras fueran de Hermione Granger.

Se levanto y tomo el celular que estaba sobre su mesa de noche, checando la hora y calculando que la castaña debía haber llegado a su casa ya, tecleo un corto mensaje rápidamente y espero una respuesta impaciente.

"Si, ya estoy en casa, nos vemos el lunes"-Leyó.

Draco se agradecía mentalmente el haber despertado de su sopor cuando la castaña salió corriendo y solicitarle a Mary que le pidiera un taxi de confianza y lo dejara pagado para que la llevara a casa, pensó correr tras ella y llevarla él mismo pero la castaña parecía confundida y no creyó apropiado hacerlo y como bien lo había escrito ella, se verían el lunes y entonces hablarían.

Definitivamente había una chica para él y aquella noche Draco decidió que esa chica seria Hermione.

**SB**

Esa noche Hermione se dejo caer en su cama cansada y confundida. Acaricio sus labios como venía haciendo compulsivamente desde aquel beso, cerro sus ojos y rememorando aquel mágico instante, sonrió. Pero tan rápido como aquella sonrisa había nacido en sus labios se borro y es que como no sentirse confundida y atemorizada con aquella fama que Draco Malfoy llevaba a sus espaldas, no era una persona de una sola chica, a excepción de Parkinson no se le conocía novia alguna pero si muchas conquistas. Y el rubio se jactaba que eran todas ricas, con cuerpos de infarto, melenas de envidia ojos de colores imposibles. Y ella no era rica, no tenia aquellas curvas, largas piernas y ojos y sonrisas de revista con que competir. ¿Desde cuándo tan insegura?-se reprocho. Pero como no hacerlo. ¿Y desde cuando Draco Malfoy era el chico ideal para ella?-se pregunto-¿Qué cambio para sentirme así?

Y es que Hermione ya no podía negar que aquel chico la había conquistado desde que dejo de ser arrogante y soberbio, al menos con ella, desde que le había contado sobre él y compartido su tiempo. Desde que vio que no era un cascaron vacio, sus burlas se terminaron y los prejuicios se evaporaron como la lluvia al salir el sol.

¿Y ahora?-Se pregunto Hermione antes de que su celular le avisara que tenía un mensaje.

"Hermione, ¿has llegado bien? Espero sea así. Buenas noches, Draco"

Rápidamente escribió las palabras necesarias y lo apago. ¿Y ahora qué?-se volvió a preguntar-¿Qué esperar?

Aquella noche Hermione se sentía totalmente indecisa, alguien como Draco no podría estar con ella ¿o sí?

**SB**

**N.A:** Me encanta el personaje de Luna ¿no es entrañable esa chica rubia? Que tal la ligera amenaza de Viktor creo que le cae bien Hermione y es que le ha ayudado con sus tareas ¡aja! pero mi chico malo por excelencia no se dejo apabullar y sigue a pie de cañón. Llego el beso ¿Qué dice más que un beso?

Mil gracias por leer si llegaron hasta aquí y si les gusto o no, díganme.

Nos leemos la próxima.

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, de lo demás la culpable soy yo.

¡Hola!

Que me he quedado sin internet indefinidamente pero aun así actualizare una vez por semana si sigo escribiendo continuamente (sin desorden en mi vida por el momento) a excepcion de un resfriado que es la razon por la que aunque el capitulo estaba listo desde el lunes lo he podido subir hasta hoy. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, agregan la historia a favoritos/alertas, anímense y díganme que les parece.

Bueno como tengo el tiempo limitado responderé aquí sus comentarios:

**Violeta**: Gracias como siempre por tu comentario, se que se lee arrogante pero a mi también me encanto el beso, lo reescribí un par de veces hasta que me convenció, leí tu comentario y respire, dije prueba superada, el primer-primer beso que escribo, compréndanme. Espero no arruinar las expectativas que tengas pero de que habrá arrumacos entre nuestro par favorito, los habrá…Gracias por apoyarme con Luna, es de mis favoritos :)

**DrKpOtTeR**: Estarán juntos, GARANTIZADO, como que esto es un Dramione (no sin piedras en el camino, claro). En cuanto a Blaise no creo que se quede sin hacer nada, ya veremos que se le ocurre al morenazo ;) y Ginny, esa Ginny es un quebradero de cabeza para mí, no se con que saldrá en cada capítulo casi garantizo que se escribe sola jajajaja =P Muchísimas gracias por estar atenta a la historia, tus comentarios y tu apoyo, un abrazo.

**Fontaneiblue**: Me inflo como globo de orgullo por el énfasis que haces en que te gusta jajajaja y si siguen animándome así les garantizo actualizaciones rápidas en cuanto mi tiempo me lo permita, saludos y el capitulo va para ti, ojala te guste =D

**Candice Saint-Just**: Anuncio que estoy trabajando en Zabini y Pansy, aparecerán más pronto de lo que creen, como siempre digo, que gusto que te guste. He dicho que esto es mucho romance porque amo la miel, estoy enamorada del amor pero también tiene su toque de drama por lo que tu idea no está nada lejana de que a Hermione le tocara sufrir. Muchas, muchas gracias por decirme que te parecen las actualizaciones y me alegra saber que el rumbo que toma la historia te gusta, ahora entiendo eso de que los comentarios son el alimento de los que escribimos, un abrazo :D

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante sino todo lo contrario muchísimas gracias a **Angy Malfoy**.

**CAPITULO 7. ****MISS YOU IN A HEARTBEAT**

When we touch, I just lose my self control,  
a sad sensation I can't hide.  
To love is easy; it ain't easy to walk away.  
I keep the faith and there's a reason why.

El lunes llego y todos en la Mansión Malfoy se llevaron una sorpresa ya que por tercer día consecutivo el joven Draco saludaba con un buen día y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Aquello era algo difícil de creer pero internamente agradecían la reciente, inesperada pero bien recibida nueva actitud del joven heredero.

Draco condujo como todos los días a Hogwarts, con música a todo volumen y una castaña en sus pensamientos. Cuando llego a su destino bajo del auto a prisa, había decidido darle espacio a Hermione ese fin de semana pero el plazo había finalizado y para cuando las clases acabaran Hermione Granger sería la chica, SU chica, ya lo había decidido y no podía esperar para encontrarse con la dueña de sus pensamientos, sueños y nuevos sentimientos. Porque si algo no se podía negar Draco era que estaba irrefrenablemente enamorado.

A su paso el blondo favorito de Hogwarts dejaba una estela de su perfume detrás acompañado de suspiros, murmullos y sonrisitas tontas ya que por opinión general nunca se había visto tan guapo y es que Draco sorprendía a todos por segunda vez ese día. Vestía unos simples pantalones de mezclilla cosa inesperada en el pero no tanto como que llevara una camisa verde que le iba muy bien, dejando atrás su look blanco-negro-gris.

Recorrió el pasillo con apariencia serena e indiferente pero buscando a alguien en concreto que no se encontraba cerca en esos momentos, se hacía tarde así que tomo rumbo a su primera clase, quizá durante el receso para el almuerzo se encontrarían y si no era así, en clase de McGonagall era seguro que la vería.

**SB**

Hermione pasó el fin de semana, literalmente encerrada en su cuarto, leyendo su libro favorito por centésima vez, ahogándose en dulces, helados y chocolates, contestando con mentiras los mensajes que le enviaban sus amigos sobre lo bien que se sentía y las razones por las que no quería hacer planes con ellos, intentando hacer las tareas de la próxima semana con nula concentración, en resumen totalmente fuera de ella. Sintiéndose irreconocible.

Así que esto es estar enamorada-se dijo en un momento de completa sinceridad el domingo por la noche, pues estoy total y completamente jodida-decidió.

El lunes por la mañana se levanto más decidida que todos los meses pasados, dejando de lado la desidia de los días anteriores, se vistió y peino lo mejor que pudo, incluso se maquillo un poco más de lo normal. Desayuno normalmente y sostuvo una charla sobre temas irrelevante con sus padres antes de salir de camino a la escuela para tranquilizarlos por su rara actitud del fin de semana. Una vez ahí no por temor de encontrarse con el rubio que taladraba su cabeza sino porque quería ver a sus amigas lo más pronto posible se encamino al aula apresuradamente. Una vez librado el primer obstáculo suspiro al menos hasta el final de la clase no tendría que preocuparse por toparse con él.

**SB**

Paso el segundo periodo de clases, el receso para el almuerzo y Draco aun no podía encontrar a Hermione y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo aunque quería con todas sus fuerzas aparentar lo contrario. Creer que ella lo evitaba no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor, por lo que opto por pensar que solo no coincidían porque no tenían las mismas clases, si eso era. Faltaban solo unos minutos para que llegara el momento de ir a clase de McGonagall y eso lo tranquilizaba mucho.

El timbre anunciando el cambio de hora se dejo escuchar, Draco acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle salió del aula y se puso en marcha a su última clase del día. Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos ignorando las voces bajas que durante ese día lo habían acompañado mientras se trasladaba de un lugar a otro, ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy?-se dijo-Es un día de locos.

Llego al pasillo de los laboratorios cuando la vio, caminaba al lado de la pelirroja y sonreía tímidamente sobre algo que le decía. Inconscientemente acelero el paso, se había vuelto una necesidad hablar con ella y quería hacerlo antes de que la clase comenzara, entonces se dio cuenta que sus temores no eran infundados cuando estuvo a su lado ignorando las risitas tontas de Crabbe y Goyle al verlo hacer semejante actuación.

-Hola-dijo Draco con una sonrisa embobada mucho muy impropia de él.

Ginny alzo una ceja e hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras Hermione se sonrojo y miro al piso.

-Hola-Contesto Hermione tímidamente y para sorpresa del rubio continuo su camino hablando con la pelirroja-Como te decía Ginny parece que…

Draco simplemente ya no escucho mas, la vio entrar al aula. Con una cara de pocos amigos, el peor humor que se había cargado en meses y la decisión de que saliendo de esa clase Hermione lo escucharía quisiera o no, también entro y se dedico a ignorarla durante dos largas horas como claramente ella había hecho lo iba del día.

**SB**

Nunca una clase les había parecido interminable y vaya que tenían de donde escoger. Cuando McGonagall dio por terminada la clase Hermione se apresuro a ordenar sus cosas y meterlas en su mochila. Draco pudo ver como la pelirroja se acercaba y se ponía del lado que la castaña ocupaba dejando claro que no pensaba dejarla sola con él.

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo Draco después de aclararse la garganta sonoramente.

-Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?-pregunto Hermione con una clara mueca de confusión, ya que estaba mentalmente muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Dije que si podemos hablar?-contesto rápidamente-a solas-añadió.

-No creo que tengamos nada que hablar, hoy no han dejado trabajo para fuera de clase-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y echándose la mochila al hombro.

Draco se apresuro a tomarla del brazo, impidiéndole caminar, en este punto le importaba un comino lo que los demás pudieran pensar.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, hay algo que necesito decirte y quiero que sea hoy-dijo el rubio seriamente-sobre lo que paso el viernes ¿Recuerdas?

-Pues yo creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar, solo somos compañeros de clase y no veo la necesidad de que eso cambie-dijo Hermione secamente, soltándose del agarre que el rubio había debilitado.

Ginny tomo del otro brazo a Hermione, enlazándolo con el suyo y llevándose rápidamente de ahí a su amiga como se lo había pedido, dejando atrás a un rubio desconcertado.

Decir que Draco nunca se había sentido tan desesperanzado y roto como en ese momento, no sería una mentira pero también estaba molesto, nadie nunca le había dicho que no. Y eso no se quedaría así, ya la castaña comprobaría que poco le interesaba su negativa. Le iba a comprobar que él no necesitaba a nadie, aunque una vocecita, allá muy lejana con voz muy bajita le dijera que tenia lo que se merecía, que las cosas buenas no habían sido hechas para él, que ya la vida se lo venia demostrando.

**SB**

Una semana paso, semana en la cual Draco se dedico a regalar sonrisas conquistadoras a cuanta chica le paso por enfrente, todas suspiraban y se derretían ante la nueva faceta de seductor que estrenaba el guapo rubio. Claro no todas las chicas recibían sus atenciones de manera más personal solo unas cuantas, las consideras apropiadas ya que su altanería, arrogancia y prepotencia se habían multiplicado. Draco intentaba seguir con su vida, aun cuando la espina que se había enterrado en su pecho doliera y mas por las noches cuando sus miles de actividades diarias terminaban y le daban tiempo de pensar en su mala suerte.

Es que intentaba ignorarla, lo juraba que si pero era en vano, parecía que tenía un radar que la detectaba cuando estaba cerca, que le hacía girarse y observarla. Y no podía negarse de guardar una esperanza, una tonta esperanza de que el arrepentimiento por romper algo que no comenzaba fuera lo que hacía lucir tan desdichada a esa castaña, que quizá sufría por las noches igual que él y por eso el maquillaje ya no podía ocultar las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos y es que si la viera sonreír, hablar con sus amigos como antes o simplemente que su relación fuera como fue en antaño no tendría razón para perder el sueño pensando locas conjeturas.

Pero no era esto lo que querías Draco ¿no querías que ella te viera sonriendo y paseando? ¿No querías demostrarle que tal como ella a ti lo sucedido te venia valiendo nada? Qué más da si no se ve feliz, qué más da si no sonríe, si cuando te mira ves algo que no sabes descifrar. Y si sufre, que sufra igual que tu-se trataba de convencer mientras la veía leer en una mesa del gran jardín-ojala sintiera lo mismo que yo y no tenga manera de curarse, que no encuentre manera de quitarse el maldito dolor como yo.

**SB**

-No me gusta como luce Hermione últimamente-dijo Luna, Ginny y ella comían un helado en una plaza comercial-Creo que ha sido una tontería eso de alejarse de Malfoy.

-Ya se le pasara-respondió la pelirroja acompañado de un movimiento de hombros.

-Lo dudo-determino la rubia.

-Vamos, Malfoy y ella viven en un mundo diferente el uno del otro y si ha decidido alejarse es porque no quiere salir herida, cosa que seguro pasaría ya que estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy por si lo habías olvidado, Luna…D-r-a-c-o M-a-l-f-o-y-remarco Ginny-solo debemos hacerla que se aferre al plan.

-¿Cómo supo que saldría herida? Ni siquiera intento nada, creo que a veces es mejor haberlo intentado que no hacerlo…-contraataco la chica de ojos azules…

-Dejémoslo así, nunca estaremos de acuerdo-la corto Ginny apresuradamente.

-Yo solo creo que está sufriendo mas evitándolo-finalizo Luna poniéndose de pie-Solo quiero que Herms sea feliz.

**SB**

Vamos que había intentado alejarse pero ya no podía mas, había pasado el fin de semana más largo de su vida y es que durante la semana, entre las clases, las tareas, las tardes que se empeñaba en pasar acompañada de Ginny, Luna y Neville y las horas que mataba leyendo libros (de cualquier género evitando el romance) todo era llevadero, si llevadero era la palabra adecuada. Solo sobrevivía. Pero haber pasado esos dos días consigo misma, comprobando que el amor en verdad dolía, preguntándose si tomo la decisión correcta o había elegido el camino fácil, el de los cobardes que no arriesgan nada, no ayudaba a hacer las horas más cortas.

Y es que hacía una semana le había pedido a Ginny que la ayudara a mantenerse alejada de Malfoy, porque no creía que él guardara sentimiento alguno por ella, porque no quería arriesgarse a enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba y salir herida, porque no soportaría ser la burla de alguien.

Pero mientras iba en el autobús camino a la escuela su firme resolución flaqueaba y no quería que Draco mirara a nadie más que a ella, no quería que nadie más fuera dueña de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras que últimamente regalaba al por mayor, no quería que nadie más fuera el objeto de sus atenciones y mucho menos de sus caricias. Tenía que acabar con la tortura, seria valiente y se arriesgaría. Aunque sabía que decepcionaría a Ginny, jugaría sus cartas.

**SB**

Mientras las horas corrían a velocidad inusitada para Hermione, pasaban de manera agonizante para Draco y es que tener a la castaña a su lado y usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirarla, para no tocarla, para no hablarle gastaba mucha de su energía.

Cuando el timbre para dar por finalizadas las clases ese lunes sonó, Draco tomo sus cosas a toda velocidad y se encamino a su auto. Sin darse cuenta que cierta persona se había escapado de la atenta vigilancia que infringía sobre ella su mejor amiga evitando cualquier contacto extraescolar entre ellos se diera.

-Draco…-Susurro Hermione.

Cuando Draco se giro la vio de pie frente a él, se veía hermosa y se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, como odiaba el Malfoy que había vuelto a usar para dirigirse a él, durante las clases que compartían.

-¿Sucede algo? No hay trabajo fuera de clase que hacer-se apresuro a contestar.

-Es sobre otra cosa por la que te estaba buscando en realidad, ¿podríamos hablar?

-No lo creo, tengo entrenamiento y se me hace tarde-le corto Draco, sacando la maleta donde guardaba su ropa deportiva, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

-Sera poco tiempo-dijo interponiéndose en su camino.

Draco miro alrededor asegurándose que nadie los observara.

-Bien pero aquí y ahora no, después del entrenamiento te veo detrás de las gradas-contesto fríamente y evadiendo el obstáculo que le representaba la chica siguió su camino.

**SB**

Hermione se aseguro de pasar desapercibida el par de horas que estuvo esperando a que el entrenamiento de Draco terminara. A la hora exacta estaba esperando impaciente a que el rubio apareciera y puntualmente así fue. Draco carraspeo llamando la atención de la castaña que parecía distraída, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Draco-dijo la chica al notar su presencia.

-¿Y bien?

Hermione nerviosamente jugaba con sus manos, sentía que sudaba y temblaba toda ella, Draco la miraba expectante y de pronto sitio una punzada en su corazón, que es lo que Hermione quería decirle, podía tener esperanzas aun.

-¿Y bien?-volvió a preguntar Draco lo mas fríamente que pudo ante el silencio de la chica.

Hermione dio un suspiro tomando todo el valor que llevaba en su ser, ya estaba ahí y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar, confiaba en que el rubio sintiera algo por ella si no fuera así no la hubiera besado de aquella forma, hace tantos días ya que le parecía un sueño ahora que lo recordaba.

-No soporto que vayas por ahí obsequiando sonrisas encantadoras a cuanta chica se te atraviesa por el camino, no quiero que nadie más tenga tu atención…

-¿Nadie más que quien?-la interrumpió Draco, que mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sentía nacer el amago de una sonrisa en su rostro. Esta celosa-pensó el rubio-Definitivamente esta celosa.

-Que yo…nadie más que yo-respondió tajantemente la castaña.

Draco tenía una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa en su rostro, le gustaba lo que escuchaba y le gustaba mucho aunque quisiera ocultarlo y es que aunque odiaba portarse fácil con las chicas, y aun mas sonreírles hipócritamente su plan había resultado pero el micro instante por cual se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo de saber lo que había logrado paso, dejándole ver que efectivamente su deseo se cumplió y ella sufría al igual que el.

-¿Y cuál es la razón de tu deseo?-pregunto Draco acercándose a Hermione.

-Que yo siento algo por ti aunque intente negarlo y sé que tú también sientes algo por mí-las mejillas de Hermione se habían tornado rojas, ya no había vuelta atrás, lo había dicho.

Draco se quedo callado ante la afirmación de la castaña, tenía razón, él sabía que lo que sentían el uno por el otro ya no era tan fácil de ocultar pero no se lo pondría sencillo. Su orgullo se lo pedía porque él quiso hacer las cosas bien y ella se alejo como una cobarde, y ambos habían sufrido por esa causa.

-¿Así que siento algo?... ¿Algo por ti? Y que te llevo a esa conclusión, Granger.

-Me besaste, Draco-le respondió Hermione haciendo especialmente énfasis en su nombre.

-He besado a muchas.

-Ignorare tu último comentario, ese no es el punto aquí-dijo determinada, cosa que a Draco le encantaba-me besaste y quisiste hablar sobre eso pero yo tuve miedo y lo evite ¿Es tarde para hablar sobre eso?

-No lo sé ¿Crees que lo es?

-A menos que estés saliendo con alguien más, lo es, de otro modo creo que aun es aceptable que lo hagamos.

-Pues habla…

Hermione sonrió en su interior, Draco no le haría las cosas fáciles pero tenía que jugar bien la partida y ganar, de perder nada.

-Con mucho temor a las burlas que puedan surgir de mi confesión, yo Hermione Jean Granger estoy enamora de ti, pese a todo lo estoy-Hermione había avanzado dos pasos en la distancia que los separaba, Draco se había quedado sin habla y con los ojos muy abiertos, imagen cierta y deliciosamente sorpresiva para la castaña, ya que el rubio sabia dominar muy bien sus reacciones para no delatar lo que podía o no sentir.

-¿Por qué me burlaría?-dijo Draco recuperándose de lo directa que había sido aquella confesión y reduciendo aun más la distancia entre los dos-sé que soy irresistible-dijo sonriendo ampliamente y mirando a Hermione a los ojos y después bajando su mirada a sus labios, a esos labios que no podía resistirse.

-Si lo eres, cuando no te comportas de manera petulante, soberbia y orgullosa, eres irresistible-Dijo Hermione pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros del rubio y enredando sus dedos en su cabello acto respondido por Draco abrazándola por la cintura con sus brazos.

-Eres buena con los halagos, Hermione-y acercando su rostro al de ella desvió sus labios hacia su oído y después de besar y darle un pequeño mordisco a su lóbulo le susurro-y si yo también estoy hundido hasta el cuello en esa cosa melosa llamada amor por ti, preciosa.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha por lo que escuchaba, su corazón latía a mil y se sentía dichosa, enormemente dichosa. Draco dejo un sendero de besos por su mejilla, sus ojos, la comisura de sus labios, la punta de su nariz y su mentón antes de arremeter con un beso apasionado por completo a su boca, dejándola sin aire y sin defensas ante él.

**SB**

Decir que fue difícil separarse después de ese beso era la absoluta realidad. Eran dos dignos enamorados ahogados en miel.

Draco llevo a Hermione a casa y quizá fue el trayecto en auto que mas disfrutaron ambos, besándose siempre que podían, la castaña acariciando al chico de sus sueños, prodigándole tiernos besos aquí y allá, situación que el rubio disfrutaba enormemente, nunca se sintió tan completo y tan amado en sus casi 18 años de vida, parecía que la felicidad por fin le había dado alcance. ¿Mala suerte? ¿Quién tenía mala suerte? Definitivamente él no, algo bueno que no recordara debía haber hecho para tener el placer de sentirse tan infinita y jodidamente bien.

Llegaron a la casa de la castaña después de haberse pasado un buen par de horas en el parque recobrando los besos que según el rubio la chica le debía y de haber comido un buen par de helados para aplacar un poco el hambre. Draco se olvido por completo de toda responsabilidad que tuviera para esa tarde que no quería que terminara ni siquiera cancelo las clases que tenia y simplemente apago su celular y no se preocupo por nada más que besar a Hermione y estrecharla contra él, besar su cuello, acariciar su rostro, acortar lo más posible la distancia entre los dos.

Después de otra considerable sesión de besos en el auto, que dejo a Hermione con los labios un poco hinchados y colorados, por fin Draco la dejo bajar del auto.

-Mañana espérame, vendré por ti para llegar juntos-le susurro Draco en el oído, mientras la abrazaba posesivamente, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el auto.

-Darás un buen rodeo…-quiso discutirle la castaña pero él la silencio con un dedo en sus labios.

-De eso nada, desde mañana seré tu chofer oficial y te llevare a donde me pidas, preciosa-dijo antes de lanzarse de nuevo a sus labios-ya no te libraras de mí ni con una orden de restricción-Hermione rio ante aquella ocurrencia y le beso como si fuera una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Me dejaras entrar en algún momento?

-Si me das a elegir…

-Es hora de que entre pero mañana te esperare, no lo olvides Draco Malfoy sabes que odio llegar tarde.

-Mañana su transporte estará puntualmente aquí, Señorita-bromeo el rubio acompañando sus palabras de una exagera reverencia que hizo reír a Hermione, ¿Se puede ser más feliz?-se pregunto.

Draco le dio su bolso a Hermione, un beso en la mejilla y la dejo partir, viéndola caminar recargado en el cofre de su auto. Después de que ella abriera la puerta se giro y en un gesto totalmente desinhibido, se llevo su mano a los labios haciendo el guiño de posar un beso sobre ella después soplando aquel beso al viento y enviándoselo al rubio que le siguió el juego atrapándolo y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su camisa-Para más tarde-gesticulo con una sonrisa. Se dijeron adiós con la mano y ella entro a su casa.

Hermione se recargo en la puerta al cerrarla y sonrió feliz. Hizo la apuesta, el juego fue repartido y felizmente gano la partida. A partir de ahí solo para adelante.

**SB**

**N.A**: Bien pues vamos por la mitad del fic según mis cálculos, disfruto imaginarme que vendra en cada capitulo, cambiando aqui y alla, disfruto teclear y teclear, pero la historia no sera larga.

¿Quién no ha pensado que es otra persona cuando cae en las redes del amor? Es que se te abre un mundo nuevo lleno de posibilidades…el amor, el amor…Draco tenía que sufrir las consecuencias, aunque fuera un poquito, por ser un chico malo. Pero tampoco quise que sufriera mucho ¿Se noto? ^.^

Mil gracias por leer si llegaron hasta aquí y si les gusto o no, díganme.

Nos leemos la próxima.

xoxo

-la cancion como hasta el momento de Def Leppard


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, de lo demás la culpable soy yo.

Si pueden escuchar la canción "Luna" de Zoe, la escuche mientras escribía, sobre todo en la última parte del capítulo ;)

Muchas gracias como siempre chicas lindas, ya saben esto va para ustedes, un abrazo: Violeta15, Candice Saint-Just, DrKpOtTer, Hermy Evans Black. Gracias infinitas a los que agregan a favoritos/alertas la historia y todos aquellos que se dan su tiempo para leerla =)

**CAPITULO 8. TO BE ALIVE**

Every time you want to  
any time I touch you  
I can't help to be myself  
yes, every time you want to  
any time I touch you  
I can't help what I feel  
but it sure feels real  
I wanna hold on to this moment  
cause babe it sure feels right  
to be alive

Esa mañana de martes cuando Draco Malfoy llego a Hogwarts acompañado, todo chico o chica en el estacionamiento espero disimuladamente a ver quién era la afortunada que bajaba de aquel auto deportivo, todos vieron formarse la sonrisa de satisfacción de Draco ante la expectación y conmoción que causaba conocer la identidad de su acompañante y la gran mayoría se llevo una sorpresa al comprobar que era nada más ni menos que Hermione Granger quien lo hacía.

Disfrutando cada instante de la atención puesta en ellos, se acerco sugerentemente al oído de la castaña provocando exclamaciones aquí y allá.

-¿Nerviosa?-le dijo suavemente al oído a Hermione provocando que su piel se erizara al sentir su aliento con suave olor a menta.

-¿Debería estarlo?-contesto ella recuperándose de aquello que el rubio provocaba en ella, muy al estilo Malfoy, acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa ladeada.

-Vamos-dijo Draco feliz, con una sonrisa completa en su rostro y tomando los libros que la castaña llevaba en brazos.

Caminaron por el pasillo lado a lado, ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin tomarse de las manos, abrazarse o darse un solo beso con ir juntos era suficiente para desatar los murmullos tras ellos. _Ya decía yo que algo se traían pasando tanto tiempo juntos, ¿Serán novios?, Nunca pensé que Granger fuera del tipo de Malfoy, ¿Qué no se odiaban?, No se ven tan bien juntos, Harían bonita pareja o ¿es que ya lo son?, _fueron las frases que pudieron escuchar lo que tardaron en atravesar el pasillo principal.

Una vez frente al aula de la primera clase de Hermione, Draco se acerco a ella y ambos pudieron ser testigos de que como todos alrededor se quedaban en silencio y algunos hasta aguantaban la respiración en espera del momento que confirmara o negara las sospechas que comenzaban a circular por toda la escuela. Los protagonistas de la situación se sonrieron, el rubio le paso los libros que venía cargando por ella a la castaña, se acerco dándole un beso en su mejilla y con una de sus manos deposito una ligera caricia en la mano libre de la castaña.

-Nos vemos más tarde, preciosa-le susurro al oído como hizo en el estacionamiento.

-Nos vemos-respondió ella entrando en el aula, dejando a todos atónitos y sin la certeza de que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban fuera del mercado. Es que claro que los habían visto caminar juntos antes, un beso en la mejilla no era nada del otro mundo, necesitaban algo más dramático en sus chismosas mentes.

**SB**

Pero para Hermione no todo era dulzura con la decisión que había tomado ya que sabía que aunque tendría el apoyo de dos de sus amigos, una de ellos la reprobaría tajantemente.

-Hola-Saludo a la pareja que formaban dos de sus amigos que ocupaban una mesa del jardín durante el almuerzo.

-Hola-saludaron al mismo tiempo Neville y Luna que parecían hacerse confidencias al oído y reían por lo bajo-Herms eres la chica más popular el día de hoy-continuo Luna-no te imaginas las preguntas inverosímiles que he recibido sobre Malfoy y tu.

Neville rio de buena gana, mientras Luna le daba un golpecito en el hombro.

-Y no sabes cómo odia Luna la atención que eso genera en ella-dijo Neville a modo de broma.

-Oye.

-Es la verdad, no pareces infeliz.

-Déjalo así.

Hermione no pudo más que reír por la tonta pelea que tenían sus amigos, ignorándola por completo mientras se miraban y sonreían el uno al otro.

-¿Han visto a Ginny?-pregunto para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, odiaba hacer mal tercio.

-Salimos de clases juntas pero yo vine aquí con Neville, así que lo más seguro es que este en el comedor ¿Ya la buscaste ahí?

-De ahí vengo y no la encontré-dijo Hermione checando su reloj y torciendo su boca en un gesto nervioso-Llegare tarde a clase de Binns si no me doy prisa, mejor me voy quizá ya esté ahí-continuo mas para ella que para el par enfrente, al fin y al cabo hace rato que ya no tenía su atención, estaban dándose mimos entre ellos-Nos vemos chicos.

-Hermione-grito Neville cuando su amiga ya había avanzado un par de pasos, haciéndola girar-No olvides que el partido es el sábado.

-Claro que no, ahí estaré.

-Invita a Malfoy, si quieres, claro-sugirió el castaño sonriéndole a su amiga cálidamente, haciéndole un guiño de complicidad.

-Gracias Nev, le preguntare si quiere acompañarme-y se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

**SB**

-Parecía que tu advertencia había funcionado-comentaba un chico alto y delgado de ojos azules-la semana pasada apenas si se miraban.

-Allá ellos-respondió el otro chico también alto pero más robusto de cabello y ojos castaños-no es más mi problema.

-¿Pensé que te gustaba Granger?

-No, solo me agrada, es otra la chica que me gusta lo sabes.

-Si tú lo dices-contesto el ojiazul acompañado de un movimiento de hombros.

El chico castaño, rodo los ojos y bufo, fingiendo molestarse ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Creo que durante un rato seremos solo tú y yo, Zabini estará muy ocupado buscando la forma de fastidiar a Malfoy, citándolo textualmente-se burlo de nuevo el ojiazul.

-Ya cállate Theo, sabes que las intrigas que el estúpido de Zabini se trae entre manos me tienen sin cuidado, me fastidia escucharlo rumiar cuando las cosas no le salen como él quiere.

-Vicky, Vicky, amigo mío…-se carcajeo Theodore-lo único que agradezco es que tendremos la primicia cuando Zabini logre por fin quitarle la odiosa actitud de rey del mundo al presuntuoso de Malfoy.

-Súper-ironizo Viktor, sentándose derecho en su silla al ver entrar a la Profesora Sinistra al aula.

**SB**

Hermione aprovecho que el timbre para finalizar el tiempo del almuerzo aun no sonaba y los pasillos estaban casi vacios para avanzar más rápido y sin todas aquellas voces murmurando a sus espaldas. Estaba mentalmente cansada de soportar tanta atención y le parecía increíble como Draco estaba encantado e iba de aquí allá sonriendo, acompañado del par de gorilas que eran Crabbe y Goyle. Estaba distraída y por lo tanto casi se cae al chocar con alguien en las escaleras pero para su beneficio no era otro que el rubio dueño de sus pensamientos, que la detuvo por los hombros evitándole una bochornosa caída.

-Hola preciosa, te he estado buscado ¿Dónde te metiste?-pregunto con esa voz que la derretía.

-¡Draco! no te vi…

-Ya me di cuenta ¿Por qué tan distraída? Déjame adivinar la razón-sugirió llevándose una manos a la barbilla en forma pensativa y guiñándole un ojo, divirtiendo a la castaña-seguramente es un chico rubio, de mirada arrolladora y cuerpo de impacto la razón por la que pareces andar por las nubes.

-Lo siento Señor Malfoy pero su respuesta es incorrecta-contesto ella llevando sus manos al pecho del chico y mirándolo a los ojos-es una chica pelirroja de ojos chocolates y rostro pecoso la que no me deja concentrarme ¿de casualidad la has visto por aquí?

-No-dijo secamente aparentando molestia lo que hizo a Hermione reír.

-Te veo en clase, me urge hablar con ella.

-¡Ey! ¿Así nada mas?-se quejo el rubio al verla subir rápidamente por las escaleras y dejarlo ahí plantado.

Hermione sonrió y se giro enviándole un beso con su mano, siguiendo su camino, necesitaba hablar con Ginny y pronto. Y aunque llego primera a la clase, la pelirroja apareció de última aun después que Draco y compañía, lo que hacía sospechar que nada bueno sucedería cuando por fin consiguiera hablar con su amiga.

La clase le pareció eterna, Draco estuvo exultante después de que consiguiera acabar en tiempo record el examen sorpresa que les aplico el profesor y se dedico a mirar a todos con suficiencia, sentado de manera desparramada en su lugar. Mientras ella al terminar no hacía más que retorcerse las manos nerviosamente sin quitar la mirada de la espalda de Ginny que ocupaba la primera mesa del lugar, cuando sintió un roce en su mano por parte del rubio a su lado para llamar su atención.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien-dijo en voz baja, sonriéndole tiernamente intentando calmarla-aquí estoy contigo.

-Gracias-le respondió ella también en voz baja.

-Ahora ve antes de que escape, te espero en el auto, deja los libros yo los llevo.

Ella asintió, tomando su bolsa y dejándole lo demás al rubio.

-Ginny-grito mientras con paso rápido alcanzaba a su amiga que parecía huir del lugar-Ginny…por favor…espera.

Ginny se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, su cara con un rictus molesto y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Necesitamos hablar, Ginny-suplico Hermione.

-Lo siento, no pienso lo mismo-respondió la pelirroja secamente-ve y ándate con el rubio desabrido de Malfoy pero cuando te bote como a todas antes que a ti no vengas llorando porque te juro que no me quitare el gusto de decirte "TE LO DIJE"-Ginny dando por terminado lo que tenía que decir se giro y siguió su camino dejando a su amiga parada en mitad del pasillo, con la boca seca, los ojos acuosos y las manos en puño a causa de la impotencia que sentía.

De todos, Ginny era al parecer de Hermione quien más deseaba su felicidad ¿Qué le sucedía ahora? Que era cuando necesitaba su apoyo y palabras de ánimo que siempre le dedico ¿Dónde estaban? Apretando los ojos para evitar derramar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y respirando hondo se giro por el lado contrario por donde salió su pelirroja amiga, camino con paso decidido a los brazos del rubio donde seguro se sentiría reconfortada.

**SB**

El miércoles llego y Zabini ya tenía la idea muy clara de cómo le daría lo que se merecía a Malfoy, solo necesitaba una prueba, una sola, estaría muy atento a los movimientos de ese par y cuando la tuviera comprobaría que tanto le gustaba a Lucius que su hijito querido anduviera con la desesperante sabihonda de Granger. Sonrió de medio lado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y recargándose junto a la gran puerta de entrada de Hogwarts para presenciar en primera fila la segunda espectacular entrada que hacia la pareja del momento.

Malfoy cargaba los libros de ambos, como buen caballero que aparentaba ser, mientras con su brazo libre abrazaba por los hombros a la pelo-de-arbusto Granger, quien tenía las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada nerviosa dirigida a sus zapatos, sobrepasada por las miradas que tenía puestas sobre ella.

-Todo será cuestión de tiempo-pensó Blaise-poco tiempo.

Como era posible que de la nada Malfoy y Granger anduvieran de boca en boca cuando al primero nadie lo tenía en alta estima por su actitud soberbia y la segunda era más bien invisible, a excepción de los que compartían clases con ella y la catalogaban como una sabelotodo insoportable. Negando con la cabeza a sus pensamientos, entro a clase se le hacía tarde.

**SB**

Un chico de cabello platino estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol de aquel parque acompañado de una chica castaña, quien descansaba su cabeza en las piernas del rubio, él le acariciaba su melena de manera tierna. Hermione se sentía realmente sorprendida nunca creyó aquellas demostraciones de cariño de alguien que antaño en su vida fue odioso y frio.

-Así que ya la recibiste-dijo la castaña, intentando sonreír con sus labios, sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-Sí, habían tardado, sino enviaban esa carta ellos recibirían una de Lucius Malfoy y nada agradable ¿Y tú?

-Aun no, bueno de Brown, aun no.

-La recibirás, ya lo veras.

-¿Lo crees?-lo cuestiono ella, mirándolo a la cara, con un dejo de inseguridad en su rostro.

-Lo creo…

Hermione se incorporo, sentándose de nuevo frente a Draco, llevo una de sus manos al rostro del chico y acaricio su mejilla, delineo sus labios, con la yema de su índice acaricio sus rubias pestañas y haciéndolo cerrar los ojos, acerco su nariz a la de él y al final unió sus labios a los suyos, lo beso lentamente, imprimiéndole aquel dejo de timidez que a él le gustaba tanto. Draco sintió su corazón estallar ante aquel gesto, que de alguna forma no le fue suficiente y llevo su mano a la nuca de ella, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello, profundizando el beso.

-Nunca me había sentido así…-le susurro Hermione una vez que se separaron, dejando su frente sobre la de Draco.

-¿Cómo?-Draco mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Como si nada fuera suficiente…-y sus labios volvieron a buscar los del chico, dejo que su lengua jugara con la suya, dando y recibiendo dulces mordiscos mientras su manos jugaban en el cuerpo del otro. Vagando por sus hombros y brazos firmes, su pecho y su espalda.

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta que estaba recostada sobre el césped y aunque Draco no estaba exactamente sobre ella, recargaba gran parte de su cuerpo contra el de ella, aquella posición era en bastante inapropiada para el lugar público en el que estaban.

-Encontrare la forma…-la voz ronca de Draco la saco de sus pensamientos y al encontrar sus ojos noto determinación.

-¿La forma de qué?-Hermione no entendía a que venían aquellas palabras.

-Cuando estés en Brown…

-Si es que me aceptan…-lo interrumpió ella.

-Te aceptaran y cuando lo hagan, encontrare la manera de que esto funcione, no quiero perderte-Draco acerco su rostro de nuevo y cuando sus labios estaban a solo centímetros, siguió hablando-no estoy dispuesto a perderte, quiero más tiempo…todo el tiempo…-y de nuevo su labios buscaron los de ella, besándola de aquella manera ardiente pero dulce, arrebatadora pero tímida que la dejaba sin aliento.

**SB**

Ya era jueves y Ginny comenzaba a sentirse un poquito culpable con la actitud que había tomado para con Hermione, ella era su mejor amiga y en lugar de apoyarla le había dado la espalda y carta abierta a Malfoy para comportarse como un patán sin nadie quien le defendiera. Quizá en un par de días ese par se diera cuenta que nada tenían que ver el uno con el otro y terminaran lo que fuera que tenían y entonces no tendría que disculparse pero si después del partido del sábado ese par seguía ella se tragaría su orgullo y volvería al lado de su amiga de donde nunca debió irse. Ginny torció el gesto ante esa idea que le parecía de lo más amarga y el ver pasar al blondo desabrido con aquella tonta sonrisa en el rostro, caminando como si anduviera en nubes de algodón no ayudo nada a su estado de ánimo.

-Ginny…Ginny-la llamo Luna dando un par de palmaditas en el hombro-Tierra llamando a Ginny ¿Estás ahí?-la pelirroja bufo, su día iba fatal, mira que Luna la chica mas soñadora que conocía le hablara así empeoraba todo.

-Luna, estoy aquí.

-Físicamente-dijo Luna sentándose a su lado.

Entonces la guinda del pastel, sucedió.

-Hola rubia…Pelirroja-las saludo Malfoy pasando al lado de las chicas para dirigirse a su acostumbrado lugar en clase de Sprout.

-Hola Malfoy-respondió Luna.

-Tengo nombre, maldita sea-contesto Ginny, recibiendo como respuesta del rubio desabrido un movimiento de hombros que ella interpreto como un "me importa un bledo" y ella remato sacándole la lengua infantilmente y girándose para intentar olvidarse de la presencia de aquel neandertal ¿Cómo Hermione se había podido fijar en él? No lo entendería nunca.

**SB**

-¿Vendrás a verme?- le dijo Draco al oído a Hermione, disfrutando al sentir como la piel de la chica se erizaba sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-Sabes que sí.

-Bien, porque hoy pienso recuperar mi marca, hare a Nott tragarse el polvo-decía seriamente Draco haciendo reír a Hermione por su actitud competitiva-de no haberme lesionado habríamos calificado a los juegos de verano pero fue Nott y solo nos dejo en vergüenza.

-Déjalo ya, Draco-dijo llevando su mano al rostro del chico, haciendo unos mechones de cabello a un lado para poder verlo a los ojos-sabemos que eres mejor que él.

-Gracias, Preciosa-recibió por respuesta junto con un guiño del rubio.

-Eres imposible-termino la conversación la castaña, liberándose de los brazos del rubio que la tenían atrapada contra la pared de enfrente al laboratorio-Vamos McGonagall ya está en el pasillo-tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo dentro.

Era viernes y todos esperaban atentos el beso que confirmara que Granger y Malfoy los acérrimos rivales de Hogwarts estaban juntos, momento que no llegaba y tanto Draco como Hermione disfrutaban de alargar. Las murmuraciones casi desaparecían y la castaña agradecía enormemente la situación, lo único que le faltaba para ser totalmente feliz era recuperar a Ginny, confiaba que todo fuera cuestión de tiempo.

**SB**

Draco tenía que aceptar que estaba nervioso, solo un poco nada del otro mundo. Es que era la primera vez, si la primera vez que pasaba por una chica a su casa y no sabía que procedía. Antes cuando quedaba con alguna de sus conquistas simplemente se aseguraba de tener la hora y el lugar, llegaban cada uno por su lado e igualmente se iban. El hecho de tener que tocar la puerta, que quizá el padre o la madre de Hermione la abrieran y él se viera en la necesidad de decir algo, dar alguna explicación lo ponía un poco nervioso. Sacudió su pantalón y miro que su ropa no tuviera arruga alguna, necesitaba dar una buena impresión, aclaro su garganta y decidido toco el timbre una sola vez.

Escucho pasos del otro lado de la puerta, un intercambio de palabras con las voces de un hombre y una mujer que no logro entender, para que después la puerta se abriera.

-Muchacho, buenas noches-lo saludo amablemente el Sr. Granger.

-Sr. Granger, buenas noches.

-Pero pasa, pasa, Hermione está en la cocina con su madre, ahora viene-Draco sentía que por primera vez en su vida sus manos le sudaban, el Sr. Granger le dio una palmadita en la espalda-puedes llamarme Steve, muchacho.

Entonces apareció una seria Hermione en el recibidor de la casa.

-Nos vamos, papa-le dijo la castaña a su padre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Que la pasen bien, deséale suerte a Neville de mi parte-le dijo dándole por su parte un beso en la frente a su hija el Sr. Granger.

-Claro, papa-Hermione se encamino a la puerta saliendo antes que Draco que se despidió de un apretón de mano del Sr. Granger y se apresuro a alcanzar a la castaña que ya había atravesado el jardín frontal de la casa.

-¿Todo bien?-le pregunto cuando la alcanzo y le abría la puerta.

-Ahora si-contesto la chica dándole rápido beso en los labios y entrando en el auto.

La música de la radio sonaba, Draco llevaba la mano de Hermione entrelazada con la suya sobre su pierna y sonreía al escucharla cantar sin pena. Entraron al estacionamiento de Hogwarts donde Draco aparco el coche. El partido de esa noche era importante, si lo ganaban irían a la final intercolegial, muchos estudiantes ya caminaban al estadio con los colores verde y plata del equipo de casa.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y se encaminaron para entrar al lugar, cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue a Luna saludándolos efusivamente para que la identificaran entre el barullo de alrededor. Sortearon a todos aquellos que se ponían en su camino sin soltarse de las manos y por fin llegaron al lado de la chica que los esperaba con una camisa en color naranja chillón en la que se leía "VI".

-Rubia-saludo Draco, sentándose del lado izquierdo de la chica dejándole un espacio a Hermione para que se sentara entre los dos.

-Hola Draco-le saludo Luna-Hola Herms, ten esta es la tuya-le dijo a Hermione extendiéndole una camisa rosa estrambótico que llevaba la silaba "LLE" plasmada al frente.

-Gracias Luna-Le contesto la castaña tomando asiento junto a Draco después de darle una abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y es que Hermione estaba muy agradecida por que tanto ella como Neville hubieran tomado con tanta calma el recibir la noticia de que estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy.

Los siguientes en aparecer fueron Crabbe y Goyle, Draco no pensaba pasar las horas solamente con los amigos de su chica, los cuales apenas lo soportaban bueno al menos esa imagen tenía el, aunque la rubia que era de los tres la más rescatable y amable, y el retrasado de Longbottom se había comportado educada y civilizadamente con él. Los dos amigos de Draco se sentaron detrás de él, después de saludarse.

-Pelirroja-Saludo secamente Draco cuando la chica Weasley hizo acto de aparición.

-Rubio desabrido-le devolvió el saludo Ginny con una sonrisa, iba de la mano de Dean Thomas quien sonreía orgulloso de la chica que lo acompañaba-Hola Herms-saludo a su amiga cumpliendo la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma.

-Hola Ginny-le contesto el saludo una sorprendía Hermione.

Ginny le hizo una seña a Dean para que siguiera el camino y tomara asiento, mientras ella se agachaba un poco para susurrarle a su amiga al oído un sincero –Lo siento- y le daba un sentido abrazo. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír aunque le parecía desgastante la actitud de la pelirroja para con Hermione.

El partido comenzó, Draco se fastidio rápidamente ante el alboroto que llenaba el lugar, era demasiado ruido para su gusto pero increíblemente tanto Crabbe como Goyle animaban al equipo rivalizando apenas con Hermione y sus amigas que llevaban sus camisas amarillo, naranja y rosa formando la palabra "NEVILLE" en ellas y animando a su amigo a anotar. Casi al final cuando el equipo de Hogwarts llevaba el doble de ventaja sobre el equipo visitante, Draco llamo la atención de Hermione.

-Podemos ir adelantándonos, odio cuando todos se conglomeran en la puerta.

Hermione asintió.

Draco salió con Hermione de la mano, la guio hasta el auto e hizo que se recargara contra la puerta del copiloto. Junto su cadera contra la suya y le dio un beso en su cuello justo detrás de la oreja que provoco un suspiro en la chica.

-Tengo algo para ti-le susurro al oído, erizándole la piel, como le gustaba hacerlo.

Se llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sin dejarle espacio a la chica o posibilidad de separarse de él, saco una elegante y al parecer carísima bolsita de terciopelo purpura, Hermione extendió su mano y Draco dejo caer sobre su palma una hermosa y delicada pulsera de oro blanco.

-Es preciosa-dijo Hermione maravillada.

Draco la tomo y se la puso en su muñeca izquierda, Hermione acaricio las iníciales D y M, dos dijes separados unidos a la pulsera por un mismo engarce y después acaricio el otro dije que colgaba de la pulsera un corazón.

-Es una promesa-le dijo Draco al ver la acción de la castaña.

-¿Qué promesa?-pregunto ella en voz bajita.

-Aun no te la puedo decir-le respondió él, pero ahí a la luz de la luna Draco se prometió que ella siempre estaría en su corazón. Que Hermione Granger, ella y solo ella tendría un lugar principal, protagónico y privilegiado en su corazón.

Y sin importarles que todos los alumnos alegres, llenos de triunfo y ganas de celebrar, en ese preciso instante pasaran por el estacionamiento. Draco y Hermione se dieron un beso, uno fugaz, lánguido como un suspiro, de esos que aunque efímeros llenan tu cuerpo de sentimientos puros, ardientes. Un beso de esos que aunque corto te consume desde dentro.

**SB**

**N/A**: ¿Qué les pareció? El amor esta en el aire o ¿qué? Esa Ginny mala amiga, me hace sufrir escribiendo con que va a salir XD y creo que le queda a deber una explicación a Hermione jajajaja ¿o que dicen? Pues hasta aquí el principio de la historia de amor ¿Qué vendrá después? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima :) (Ya saben el soundtrack de la historia corre a cuenta de Def Leppard, añadiéndose a este cap. Zoe)

No olviden que si les gusto o no les gusto, no dejen de comentármelo lo cual agradezco enormemente, nos leemos pronto.

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, de lo demás la culpable soy yo.

Soundtrack del capítulo: You´re so beautiful de Def Leppard y Soñé de Zoe :)

Por mucho este es de mis capítulos favoritos, lo tenía dando y dando vueltas en mi mente y por fin llegue a él, espero que les guste tanto como a mi…

Gracias infinitas a todos aquellos que leen la historia, quienes la ponen en alertas-favoritos. Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios: Shironeko Black, Candice Saint-Just, AcizeJ-HaruZuchia, DrKpOtTer va para ustedes…

**CAPITULO 9. YOU´RE SO BEAUTIFUL**

You say: "All I do is think about you"  
that's right, you're the only thing that's on my mind  
your light, won't you let it shine on me, yeah  
all night, hold me tight and don't let go  
'cause I can't help myself you know

Hogwarts era un imponente y antiguo edificio, rodeado de un hermoso jardín, con instalaciones deportivas modernas, aulas, talleres y laboratorios a la vanguardia académica; reconocido como uno de los mejores colegios, con profesores renombrados y alumnos igualmente sobresalientes desde su fundación, respaldada por bondadosos benefactores. Pero no todo era educación y estudio en sus aulas y pasillos. Un segundo hogar para todos aquellos que pasaban más de la mitad de su tiempo ahí, era testigo silencioso de todas aquellas cosas que aprendían los chicos por sí mismos, que circulaban como la sangre por las venas de ese lugar, dueño de memorias y recuerdos gratos, de primeros amores y desilusiones, amistades inquebrantables o por conveniencia, de vivencias que se guardarían en la memoria y otras que se empeñarían en borrar. Si aquellos muros pudieran hablar alguna vez, las cosas que contarían…

**SB**

Draco avanzaba por el amplio pasillo cuyo destino tenía la amplia y bien abastecida biblioteca del lugar, su media sonrisa plasmada en su cara y su regio caminar. Saludo con un elegante movimiento de cabeza a la encargada del lugar, la Sra. Pince, y se encamino al lugar que sabia le gustaba a la castaña ocupar religiosamente en sus visitas a su auto nombrado santuario.

Llevaba un par de libros bajo el brazo y su mochila al hombro. Una camisa polo en color azul y unos jeans. Aquella misma mañana Hermione le dijo que nunca lo había visto tan guapo cosa que fue realmente gratificante para él. Llevo su mano libre al bolsillo de su pantalón y recordó el beso con que le había pagado aquel cumplido a la castaña. Todo era tan fácil con ella…y le tomo tanto tiempo darse cuenta que era tan perfecta para él, quizá debería agradecerle a McGonagall que los pusiera juntos en su clase, de no ser por eso nunca se hubieran acercado, tal vez, seriamente lo haría-pensó.

Entonces lo escucho, aquella risa que alegraba sus tardes las últimas semanas y apresuro el paso.

Muchas veces no todo lo que vemos es lo que parece, depende de la manera en que nosotros mismos queremos apreciarlo, el contexto que le demos. Y para Draco que nunca había compartido nada antes, o más bien que nunca había sentido algo tan suyo y tuviera la necesidad de compartirlo con los demás, aquella situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos no era nada de su agrado. Y es que sabía que Hermione no era un objeto que pudiera poseer, algo que pudiera llamar de su propiedad pero era suya, suya y de nadie más. Y aquel pensamiento quizá ilógico para alguien que no fuera él, era el que lo cegaba y encendía sus celos sin dejarlo pensar, ver más allá.

Hermione reía con Viktor sobre lo que sucedió en clase de Binns y es que Seamus se había quedado dormido y el profesor al llamarle la atención lo asusto, haciéndolo caer del asiento. Hermione no compartía esa clase con ellos, la tenía en otro horario pero la anécdota rondaba por los pasillos y Viktor que fue testigo se la contaba de primera mano, y ella en un intento de ahogar sus risas más próximas a carcajadas se cubría la boca con su mano. Un momento no pudo más y le soltó un golpecito, nada fuerte a decir verdad, haciendo que Viktor se llevara una mano al brazo agredido exagerando el dolor que en realidad sentía.

-Vamos Viktor, no seas nenita-le dijo Hermione, haciéndolo reír de nueva cuenta, fue en ese momento que comenzó a sentir una intensa mirada sobre ella, cortando su risa de tajo, se giro buscando a la persona que la miraba con tanta insistencia.

Draco estaba a unos metros de ahí, con la mirada más fría que le había dirigido en meses, se veía molesto. Ella le sonrío cálidamente intentando así que el rubio se aproximara, que cortara esa mirada y lo que sea que pensaba en ese momento pero él no se movía, solo la miraba muy fijamente.

-Creo que…mejor me voy…-la distrajo Viktor notando el duelo de miradas de Hermione y Draco-Nos vemos después, Hermione.

-Hasta luego, Viktor-la castaña dirigió su mirada al chico a su lado, regalándole una ligera sonrisa.

-Mejor ve con él, creo que no le gusto lo que vio-Viktor le devolvió una amigable sonrisa y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de ella desapareciendo por el pasillo más próximo.

Pero cuando Hermione se giro Draco ya no estaba cerca. Checo su reloj y recordó que esa tarde no tenía entrenamiento y habían quedado de salir juntos, más bien Draco le dijo que le daría una sorpresa esa tarde y seguramente se había aparecido por la biblioteca para sacarla de ahí. Se apresuro a salir, sin siquiera devolver los libros que consultaba a sus respectivos estantes y tomo camino para el estacionamiento, por alguna extraña razón no lo busco en otro lugar sino directamente ahí. Apenas iba saliendo del edificio cuando lo vio pasar en su deportivo gris frente a la puerta del lugar y tomar rumbo a la calle. Draco se había ido, la había dejado ahí, no la espero…Hermione tomo fuerte con su mano la tira de su mochila, imprimiéndole a aquel agarre lo que comprimía su corazón y conteniendo las lágrimas se dirigió a la estación más cercana para tomar el autobús.

La música dentro del auto era ensordecedora, como le gustaba a Draco cuando no quería pensar o darle vueltas a algún asunto que traía en mente demasiado, manejaba de manera descontrolada y excediendo por mucho el límite de velocidad, cosa que lo tenía sin cuidado. En verdad estaba intentando contenerse con todas sus fuerzas pero aquella familiaridad con la que Hermione hablaba con Viktor lo sacaba de sus casillas, y es que ya los había visto un par de veces antes, hablando amigablemente pero que ella lo tocara aun jugando lo había sobrepasado. Intentaba decirse a si mismo que la había visto actuar igual con Longbottom pero no era lo mismo, la rubia siempre estaba presente y en cambio Krum…

Se detuvo sin fijarse bien donde, golpeo el volante furioso dándose cuenta que en su arranque de celos sin sentido y su monologo interno había dejado a Hermione simple y llanamente botada en la escuela, maldijo y con un grito descargo la molestia que sentía y sin más tomo rumbo a la casa de la castaña, si aun no estaba ahí la esperaría y hablarían, quizá después de todo si se extralimito en salir de esa forma del lugar.

…

Cuando Draco se detuvo frente a la casa de Hermione, ella estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada hablando amigablemente con un par de chicos de cabello marrón y acariciaba un hermoso labrador. Draco respiro hondo antes de bajar del auto y es que sabía que la había fastidiado y eso le costaría, aunque quizá sintió celos antes, nunca fue de la manera como le pasaba con la castaña, es que simplemente no quería a nadie del sexo opuesto cerca suyo. Eso lo hacía sentirse vulnerable e inseguro cosa que nunca aceptaría.

Hermione lo vio estacionarse, tardo un poco en bajar del auto pero cuando lo hizo noto de inmediato aquella mirada determinada que Draco poseía cuando quería obtener algo. Encontrarse con Dennis y Colin, sus vecinos, que jugaban con Castor su labrador había apaciguado sus ánimos exaltados por culpa de Draco y es que aunque se derretía en sus brazos debía de aceptar que por lo general él era obstinado, malcriado, celoso y autoritario, prueba de todo era aquella pataleta que hizo sin razón alguna. Resoplo y aquella sonrisa que habían logrado los chicos con su amena plática se esfumo apenas lo vio acercarse.

-Hermione-lo escucho nombrarla.

-Chicos me disculpan un momento-les dijo ella a sus acompañantes levantándose del escalón en que estaba sentada, sacudiendo su ropa y acercándose a Draco, sin presentaciones ni gestos amables que en su opinión en ese momento no se merecía. Él pudo notar como el chico que parecía mayor le hacia una seña con su cabeza al otro, como diciéndole que era momento de emprender su retirada y se fueron en silencio, el labrador detrás de ellos-¿Qué haces aquí?-lo cuestiono Hermione tan pronto estuvo cerca, manteniendo cierta distancia y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Debemos hablar-dijo él, con voz firme.

-No tengo nada que decirte-Hermione parecía en verdad molesta y aquello lo dijo con una ceja levantada, un gesto tan Malfoy que Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Yo...-Draco seguía sonriendo, no lo podía evitar y se rasco la frente intentando dominar su inapropiado momento alegre-Creo que no me comporte muy bien…

-No, eso está más que claro ¿Qué haces aquí?-lo cuestiono de nuevo ella, no quería hablar con él, no en ese momento que estaba tan molesta.

-Vamos, Hermione…

-¡Vamos Hermione! ¿Vamos Hermione? ¡De vamos Hermione, nada, Draco Malfoy! Te largaste sin decir una sola palabra, dejándome ahí parada viéndote marchar…-no pudo evitar rodar los ojos de la molestia que sentía.

Draco suspiro, tendría que dar su brazo a torcer y doblegar su orgullo Malfoy, todo tenía un precio y aunque tardo un rato en darse cuenta sabía que había exagerado todo, como ya un par de veces lo hizo antes. Solo que esta vez, la dejo botada en la escuela, sin explicar nada o recibir ninguna explicación.

-Estabas…Te vi…- Draco pataleo molesto como el muchacho malcriado que era en opinión de Hermione-Tu y Krum ahí parloteando, riéndote y tocándolo, ¡Estabas tocándolo, Hermione! ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? ¡Demonios!

-Sigo sin entender, en verdad, ¿Cuál es el problema?-intento continuar ella un poco más tranquila ante las reacciones exageradas de Draco-Sabes que Krum y yo nos llevamos bien, ¡por Dios, Draco! nunca te has portado así con Neville y paso mucho de mi tiempo con él…

-Es diferente…-dijo él en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado y cruzando también sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-En que es diferente, explícamelo, por favor.

-Se de lo que Krum es capaz, lo he visto con las chicas, no me gusta que este cerca tuyo…Contenta, lo he dicho-Draco seguía sin mirarla-conozco a los de su tipo, además, es amigo de Zabini ¿Lo olvidas?

Y fue ahí que un rayo de luz ilumino a Hermione, Krum era amigo de Zabini, una imagen nada agradable se formo en su mente donde Zabini, Parkinson y Draco eran los protagonistas. Hermione suspiro y bajo los brazos, no se había dado cuenta que tan a la defensiva estaba, se acerco hasta quedar a dos pasos de Draco.

-Viktor también te conoce y quizá sabe tanto de ti como tú de él, se qué clase de actividades compartieron, tú mismo me lo dijiste ¿lo olvidas? Y sin embargo, él nunca me ha hablado mal de ti, ha tenido oportunidad de hacerlo aunque yo nunca le he preguntado, si quisiera decir algo ya lo habría hecho-le explico ella, acercándose y colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla para atraer su rostro y que sus miradas se encontrara-confía en mi…

Draco asintió.

-No es fácil, yo soy así, no estoy acostumbrado a…no se…no quiero compartirte con nadie, así de simple-aquellas palabras fueron en verdad difíciles para él, no le gustaba demostrar debilidad ante nadie.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, yo estoy contigo, solo contigo.

Se miraron a los ojos, gris y café. Sonrieron, ambos sinceramente. Draco la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo a él, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, llenándose con su aroma a miel y durazno. Hermione correspondió a su abrazo aferrándose con sus manos a sus hombros y girando su rostro busco los labios de Draco, uniéndose en un beso.

**SB**

Ese jueves por la mañana el Sr. Granger salió apresurado al ver detenerse frente a su casa ese imponente Bentley color negro, cuando Draco bajo con su porte elegante cerrando suavemente la puerta, el padre de Hermione emitió un silbido de sorpresa.

-Muchacho pensé que la Reina venia de visita-dijo tan pronto Draco se acerco, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Sr. Granger-acompaño su cortes saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, las ultimas semanas el padre de Hermione se había comportado agradable con él, era amable y trataba de entablar conversaciones aunque fuera superficiales.

-Steve, muchacho-dijo el hombre correspondiéndole el saludo-en fin, puedes llamarme como quieras-se rindió viendo la mueca que recibió como respuesta-¿Cambiaste el deportivo?-pregunto.

-En realidad mi auto esta en el taller, este es el auto que está al servicio de mi madre-aclaro Draco, mirando nerviosamente a la puerta.

-Claro, has llegado antes, Hermione no debe tardar-El Sr. Granger le dio una palmada en el hombro, Draco sospechaba que no lo invitaba a pasar porque aunque Hermione no le comentaba nada, no era del agrado de su madre.

-Gracias, Sr. Granger.

-Hasta luego, muchacho, que mi hija llegue sana y salva al colegio ¿está bien?-Draco sonrió y asintió-Bien-respondió y se giro para encaminarse de regreso a su casa.

Minutos después Hermione salía, mochila al hombro, vestida de jeans, abrigo ligero y botas. Draco sonrió sin poderlo evitar y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola-le dijo Hermione tan pronto estuvo a su lado, apartándole un mechón de cabello que cubría uno de sus ojos, deslizando su mano por la blanca mejilla y Draco cerró los ojos ante la dulce caricia. La castaña se puso de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Hola-respondió el rubio-vamos, te invito un café antes de llegar.

-Claro.

…

-No deberías espiarlos-dijo el hombre castaño, taza de café en mano.

-Hay algo en ese chico que no me agrada, no del todo…

-Confió en Hermione, es prudente y sabe juzgar bien a las personas.

-Esta vez, quizá…

-¿Quizá?-Steve Granger intento a alentar a su esposa a continuar, después que se quedara perdida en sus pensamientos por varios minutos y dejara aquella frase sin terminar.

-Está enamorada ¿no lo ves?-Pregunto Jane Granger y su esposo le respondió con una sonrisa-no vemos claramente cuando es el primer amor…

-Yo tampoco quiero que le hagan daño-Steve se acerco y rodeo a su esposa por los hombros atrayendo su cabeza a su pecho-pero no podemos evitar que viva, aprenda y se equivoque…

-Lo sé…

**SB**

Hermione esperaba a Draco sentada en una de las mesas de la terraza de la pequeña cafetería en la que se detuvieron. Normalmente lo esperaría recargada en el cofre del auto, él llegaría, le cobraría un beso por el café y se lo entregaría, subirían al auto y se marcharían. Pero aquel auto que Draco le había explicado era de su madre-claro ella no lo conducía, tenía un chofer que lo hacía por ella-le imponía demasiado, parecía demasiado costoso, demasiado elegante, demasiado todo. Estaba ahí sentada viéndolo con reticencia, no se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba frente a ella, divertido por la expresión de su rostro.

-Hermione-la llamo pero ella parecía muy lejos de ahí-Hermione-dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa burlona en los labios-Preciosa-le susurro al oído, causando que la castaña diera un brinco en su asiento-Lo siento, te llamaba pero estabas en otro lado-le guiño el ojo y le sonrió, ella agacho la mirada avergonzada y sonrió tímidamente-¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos-le contesto ella, tomando la mano que le ofrecían.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el auto, fuera de Hogwarts por alguna razón todo era más fácil, eran más ellos mismos. Dentro del colegio no acostumbraban darse muestras de cariño, caminaban juntos pero no de la mano, almorzaban juntos pero no solos, Hermione nunca faltaba a un entrenamiento de Draco, él siempre se acercaba cuando terminaba y hablaban por un rato, hasta que él se retiraba a los vestidores, llegaban juntos y se iban del mismo modo. Incluso Draco pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca para estar con ella y era obvio para todos los demás que tenían algo. Solo que ellos preferían mantener las cosas a bajo perfil, las caricias que se daban era de manera inconsciente y el par de veces que se besaron ante el público escolar era porque el deseo de hacerlo era casi irrefrenable. Pero fuera todo era tan sencillo.

Draco abrió la puerta del pasajero para que Hermione subiera pero antes de hacerlo la tomo de la cintura con su brazo libre y la acerco a él, le robo un beso apasionado y escucho risitas de unas chicas que pasaban ante lo romántico que aquel gesto fue. Hermione se dejo llevar como siempre le pasaba con él y le hecho los brazos al cuello acercándolo mas a ella, Draco la empujo dando unos pasos pequeños hasta que quedo atrapada entre su cuerpo y el auto, pegando sus caderas e intensificando el beso. Podía escuchar algunos murmullos, sabía que actuaban inapropiadamente, estaban en la calle e increíblemente eso no le importaba.

…

Dentro de un auto negro, una mujer tenía un gesto de asco mientras el chico que la acompañaba en el asiento trasero sonreía soberbio.

-Así que tenías razón, no sé si felicitarte o golpearte y quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro-comento la mujer de cabello negro y pálida piel-Damián, vámonos.-ordeno de manera autoritaria al chofer-sácame de aquí que voy a vomitar.

Podía ver a su sobrino desde la ventanilla del auto abrazando y comiéndose a besos en la calle con esa insignificante muchachita, no podía quitar su cara de asco aunque sonrió de medio lado, enterarse de eso no le gustaría a Lucius y ya vería ella como usar eso a su favor.

-Bella, Bella, no sabía que tuvieras el estomago tan sensible…

-Cállate mocoso, ¿Quién te crees para llamarme por mi nombre? Y quita ya esa mueca fastidiosa de tu rostro...-el auto se detuvo unas cuadras adelante donde un radiante Blaise Zabini bajo y camino hacia su propio auto sin dirigirle palabra alguna a la loca tía de Malfoy, dejándola sola con su demencia-tendré que decirle a Cissa que envíe a lavar su auto…-hizo de nuevo esa mueca de asco mientras el auto avanzaba de nuevo.

Ahora a fastidiar a su hermana y que mejor que por medio de su sobrino bueno para nada, quien lo pensaría, todo fue gratis-pensaba Bellatrix-Esos jóvenes lo que podían hacer por fastidiarse unos a otros…

**SB**

-Anda Draco dímelo…-suplicaba la castaña, pestañeando coquetamente mientras jalaba la manga del elegante y ligero abrigo gris que Draco llevaba puesto esa tarde.

-No, es una sorpresa y si te digo a donde vamos, ya no lo será-contesto desviando su atención unos segundos del volante para mirarla a ella y sonreírle de lado como sabia que le gustaba tanto.

Hermione torció el labio y se cruzo de brazos, a Draco le pareció tan adorable, como una niña pequeña en una clásica pataleta infantil.

-Vamos compórtese, señorita Granger-le dijo acariciando su pierna, muy seductoramente y sonriendo ampliamente ante la pose de indiferencia que intentaba mantener la castaña ante su caricia-Falta poco…

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, cuando llegaron al lugar Hermione lo identifico de inmediato como un club de costosa membrecía, lo podía asegurar aunque estaban en la parte del estacionamiento y ella nunca antes había estado en uno.

-Hay alguien a quien ansió presentarte-sonrió Draco pícaramente-te caerá bien-le dijo y le guiño un ojo.

Hermione simplemente se dejo guiar por el lugar, noto como algunos los observaban, vio miradas en las que identifico algo parecido al desprecio, haciéndola sentir fuera del lugar.

-Ignóralos-le susurro Draco al oído, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, pasando un brazo por su cintura-Estas conmigo, que no te importen los demás-le dijo mirándola a los ojos y besándola rápidamente en los labios, ella sonrió de esa manera tímida que a él le gustaba tanto, ruborizada y asintió.

Draco camino con la frente muy en alto, retando a aquel que se atreviera a mirar de nuevo de manera despectiva a la castaña, le molestaba sobremanera que se creyeran superiores cuando todos eran unos hipócritas que estaba contigo en las buenas y desaparecían en las malas. Solo eran fieles cuando querían conseguir algo de ti, en cambio Hermione era pura y sincera, no esperaba nada a cambio de lo que daba, como odiaba que se consideraran mejores que ella. Ella era superior a cualquiera en ese lugar, él incluido

Cuando salieron al exterior de nuevo, una vez que atravesaron las lujosas instalaciones del club, donde había un restaurante, salones y algunas oficinas, todo fue verde a su alrededor.

-Es un club hípico, vengo aquí a entrenar-le explico Draco, aun caminando con ella tomada de la cintura, lo que impedía que el sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareciera-dan clases para quien quiera aprender, terapias de varios tipos, y hay personas como nosotros que tenemos nuestros establos privados, aquí cuidan a nuestros caballos, los ejercitan, hay veterinarios especializados.

Hermione admiraba toda la actividad que había por donde caminaban, los caballos le parecían tan imponentes no podía evitar preguntarse como esos niños podían montarlos sin miedo.

-¿Por qué les temes?-le pregunto Draco en voz baja.

-No lo sé-respondió ella en voz bajita.

-Quiero que montes a Blueblood-Hermione sonrió ante la mención del nombre del caballo de Draco, y entonces reacciono ante la petición, él quería que ella subiera a lomos de un caballo y sin pensarlo comenzó a mover la cabeza negativamente, tratando de zafarse del agarre del rubio en su cintura-No te dejare sola, Hermione, el es bueno…-le dijo afianzándola con ambos brazos en su cintura atrayéndola a él-no dejare que nada malo te pase-y dulcemente le puso un mechón de cabello rebelde tras la oreja.

-Draco, por favor-suplico Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-Así sabrás lo que se siente, tú misma me lo preguntaste ¿Es que no quieres saberlo?-le dijo y después rozo su nariz con la de ella pero Hermione negó de nuevo, Draco podía sentirla temblar en su brazos, en verdad estaba atemorizada-hazlo por mí…

Draco busco sus labios y la beso tiernamente, acaricio su columna ganándose un suspiro en medio del beso por parte de la castaña, dejo una de sus manos al final de su espalda y con la otra tomo su rostro, acuno su mejilla e inclino el rostro para intensificar el beso, que ahora era más lengua, mas mordiscos, dejando atrás lo tierno.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta a su lado haciéndolos que se separaran, Draco sonrió y aunque Hermione intento alejarse no la dejo, la tomo por la cintura de manera firme y la atrajo de manera posesiva, poniéndola frente a él, su pecho contra su espalda y dejando su rostro junto al suyo.

-Peter, déjame presentarte-sonrió el rubio al recién llegado-Ella es Hermione ¿recuerdas que te hable de ella?-y Peter un joven alto, delgado, de piel color canela y ojos verdes sonrió y extendió su mano a Hermione-Preciosa, él es Peter, cuida de Blue-le dijo cariñosamente a la castaña quien estrecho de manera tímida la mano que le ofrecían.

-Es un gusto por fin conocerte-le dijo el ojiverde, haciéndola ruborizar, ósea que Draco hablaba de ella con otras personas, eso sí era para sorprenderse.

Después de aquella bochornosa presentación, Peter los acompaño hasta la caballeriza que ocupaba Blueblood hablaron de algunas cosas entre ellos a las que Hermione no pudo prestar atención, se sentía intimidada por la sonrisa un poco burlona del chico sobre ellos y Draco mantenía el agarre sobre su cintura, como queriendo dejar claro que estaba con él. Se sentía tan ofuscada que cuando Peter se retiro dejándolos solos para ir a preparar al caballo Hermione no se dio cuenta.

Draco llevo un par de sus largos dedos al mentón de Hermione para que alzara el rostro, su toque era frio generalmente pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-pregunto ella tímida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el confundido.

-Nunca antes me habías abrazado de esa forma…

-Nunca antes tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo…

-Oh-fue lo único que pudo articular Hermione.

-No me gusto como te miraban, estas conmigo y en mi presencia nadie te volverá a mirar así-le susurro Draco al oído-pero en verdad había querido hacerlo y nunca había tenido la oportunidad, hay veces que…

-Ya está listo-los interrumpió Peter, sin pena alguna-estaré cerca, envíame un texto si necesitas que regrese-le dijo y levantando la mano a modo de despedida salió de ahí.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?-pregunto Hermione una vez que el chico salió de ahí, poniendo nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Algo así…

-¿En verdad le has hablado de mi?-Hermione mantenía su mirada gacha.

-Hmmm, déjame recordar que fue lo que le conté…-Draco se llevo su mano libre, la que no tenia sujeta a Hermione por la cintura, a la barbilla como pensando-Ah si ya, le conté de una preciosa chica de mi colegio que es muy, en verdad muy inteligente pero que tiene un temor irracional por los caballos, le dije que le ayudaría un poco con eso y aquí estamos.

-Yo no…mi miedo no es…-intento defenderse Hermione, poniendo las manos en puños de la indignación por lo que escuchaba y luchando por deshacerse del brazo de Draco que aun la mantenía junto a él.

Pero él sonrió y la rodeo con su otro brazo logrando que se quedara quieta, ella puso las manos en puños sobre el pecho de él al quedar sin espacio donde más ponerlos, rodo los ojos molesta. Draco comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo y rozo con su nariz la frente de Hermione, bajo por el puente de su nariz y ella cerro sus ojos rindiéndose ante la caricia y cuando sus labios estuvieron al mismo nivel él hablo.

-Dije que eras preciosa e inteligente ¿lo escuchaste verdad?-y como respuesta recibió un roce tímido de los labios de Hermione incitándolo a mas…-Vamos tengo alguien a quien presentarte ¿lo olvidas? Blueblood esta ansioso por conocerte-Draco se separo de ella sutilmente dándole un beso en la nariz antes de hacerlo por completo.

…

Un hombre alto, delgado y atractivo-según la mayoría de las mujeres que tenían el placer de deleitarse la vista con él- veía en la distancia a dos chicos sonriendo y mirándose de esa manera que él alguna vez deseo que alguien lo mirara. ¿Qué había en esa mirada? Admiración, cariño, amor quizás…

Reconoció de inmediato a aquel chico rubio platino, alto y de porte aristocrático como él mismo poseía, es que quizá tenían razón y estaba en su sangre. Los mismos ojos de su padre-pensó. Pero no, no eran iguales una vez que prestabas atención, eran bien distintos, los ojos de Lucius eran fríos, sin sensibilidad alguna, calculadores y altivos. Los de ese chico aun de lejos refulgían, ardían, estaban vivos y lejos de parecer de hielo como los de su progenitor, parecían líquidos como el mercurio. Lo vio ayudar a la chica de cabello alborotado a bajar del caballo, acariciar su rostro, hundir su nariz en su cuello, atraerla y encerrarla entre su abrazo. Aquella imagen lo descolo tanto, estaba tan llena de significado y era un Malfoy el protagonista, pero también un Black-se dijo, su sobrino.

Los vio fundirse en un beso y sonrió, era tan de esos besos adolescentes, donde todo es trágico pero romántico, donde todo es extremo, donde lo tienes todo o no tienes nada, sin medias tintas. Le recordó tanto a sí mismo.

Camino hasta toparse con ellos, Draco llevaba las riendas del caballo en una mano y con la otra sostenía a la chica a su costado, firme de la cintura, una actitud posesiva típica de su linaje. Draco que se detuvo ante la presencia de aquel pariente suyo, al que su padre alguna vez le prohibió acercarse, situación que ahora recordaba y reía. Ya no veía nada inmoral, incorrecto o loco en las acciones de aquel tipo.

-Draco Malfoy-saludo Sirius Black con un elegante movimiento de cabeza.

-Sirius Black-respondió Draco, tan elegante y educado como su madre le había enseñado.

-Señorita-se dirigió aquel hombre de ojos grises a Hermione, dejándola en una especie de shock por unos minutos y es que fue tan fácil perderse en esa mirada, le parecía tan conocida y tan distinta a la vez-me alegro tanto de que las cosas en casa de Lucius estén cambiando-volvió su atención al rubio y Draco no necesito más que aquella mirada que dirigió disimuladamente a Hermione para saber a lo que se refería.

-Algunas veces son las personas quienes cambian-respondió Draco, sosteniendo la mirada de Sirius, mercurio con mercurio. Sirius Black sonrió y asintió.

-Me alegro sobrino, dale mis saludos a tu madre-dijo cortezmente.

-Sabes que no lo haré-Draco fue tajante.

-Lo sé, es la educación, tu comprendes-Draco asintió y ambos sonrieron, reconociéndose. Aquello era entre ellos dos, un hombre y un joven, tan parecidos y tan diferentes.

Hermione sentía una energía extraña fluir entre Draco y aquel hombre de ojos grises, el rubio la había puesto de nuevo en aquella posición posesiva, atrapándola entre su brazo y poniéndola espalda contra pecho. Era extraño para ella pero tan reconfortante, se sentía tan protegida, tan cobijada.

Sirius Black aun sonriendo, al parecer feliz como un niño que hace una travesura, bajo su mirada a la chica frente a él, asintió y extendió su mano, Hermione se sentía extrañamente cohibida ante aquel hombre.

-Ha sido un placer señorita…

-Hermione…Hermione Granger-respondió ella despues de pasar saliva para liberar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta ante la insistente y profunda mirada de aquel hombre, que parecía algo así como aceptación ¿aceptación?-pensó Hermione-Tonterías. Por un instante pensó que le taladraba la mente. Extendió su mano y recibió un caballeroso beso en el dorso en lugar del clásico apretón que la hizo ruborizar.

-Eres afortunado Draco Malfoy-Sonrió y de nuevo dirigió su mirada al rubio-Nos veremos después…-aquellas palabras fueron como proféticas, como un acuerdo tácito y sin esperar respuesta alguna se giro elegantemente y los dejo solos.

Ese caminar-Pensó Hermione al verlo alejarse.

-Es atractivo ¿verdad?-Hermione se dio cuenta entonces que seguía al hombre con la mirada aun plantada el mismo lugar, aunque ya él estaba a una buena distancia, avergonzada giro su rostro y se encontró con la sonrisa de medio lado de Draco-Es de familia…-afirmo con un movimiento de hombros que le quitaba todo peso a la situación.

Hermione torció el gesto y girándose le dio un golpecito en el pecho, provocando una estruendosa risa, nada educada o propia en Draco Malfoy, que la hizo reír a ella también.

-¿Así que de familia?- pregunto, Draco se encogió de hombros sonriendo y entonces sus ojos se encontraron y aquella chispa que vio…como la de un niño travieso, giro el rostro por donde Sirius Black se había marchado y después regreso su atención a Draco Malfoy frente a ella y se maravillo ante su descubrimiento. Mucho tiempo pensó que ese rubio arrogante era como su padre pero quizá después de todo…

Aquel chico frente ella era también un Black como Sirius, no solo un Malfoy hijo de Lucius y ante aquel reconocimiento se lanzo a besarlo, y lo hizo como nunca antes lo había besado, entregándole el corazón, confiando en él, dejando el alma entre aquellos brazos, en aquellos labios…

**SB**

**N/A: **Hermione logro superar un poco su temor, digo por si alguien se lo preguntaba =P y quien no con un Draco Malfoy interesado en que lo hagas. Como dije uno de mis capítulos favoritos =) ¿Qué dicen les gusto? Creo que el más largo hasta el momento…

Recuerden que agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, tanto si les gusto o no. Hasta la próxima.

XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, de lo demás la culpable soy yo.

Capitulo calientito, recién salido del horno. ¡Lo logre!

Soundtrack sugerido: Pobre soñador del TRI! Antes tenía otro pero creo que este es realmente bueno… y claro tambien Every breath you take…The Police para la primera parte…

Gracias a todos los que leen, dejen comentario o no, el tiempo que le dedican a la historia lo agradezco infinitamente y claro a todos aquellos que agregan la historia a favoritos/alertas.

**CAPITULO 10. EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE**

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you…

Hermione quedo maravillada ante aquella luminosa estancia, al frente había un gran ventanal con las cortinas corridas dejando entrar la tibia luz de la tarde, dos sillones con una mesa al centro para leer cómodamente y las tres paredes restantes con entrepaños desde el techo hasta el suelo llenos al completo de libros, aquello era un sueño. Draco a su lado la tenía tomada de la cintura como tanto le gustaba y sonreía.

-Adelante, son todos tuyos-le dijo al oído, Hermione adoraba escuchar su voz suave tan cerca, le erizaba la piel, se giro y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, se acerco al primer estante para repasar los títulos.

Después de recorrer toda la estancia, incluso haberse detenido frente al ventanal y admirado la hermosa postal que era el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, devolvió su atención al rubio que la acompañaba. Draco tenía la espalda recargada contra uno de los estantes, sostenía un tomo de tamaño considerable y repasaba las líneas con uno de sus dedos, como guiando su lectura. Hermione se acerco y recargo su hombro junto a Draco, elevándose en puntillas para poder ver lo que él leía haciéndolo sonreír de lado.

-Eres muy baja-se burlo de ella.

-Tú eres demasiado alto, yo tengo una estatura razonable-Hermione torció el gesto y estaba pronta a alejarse de su lado pero él la detuvo del antebrazo y la jalo haciéndola chocar contra su pecho, tomándola por la cintura y pegándola al completo a él.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Draco le regalo una sonrisa radiante a la que ella no se pudo resistir, dejando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Me gustas así-la voz de Draco era baja y atrayente, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y la acaricio, Hermione se sentía perdida cuando él la tocaba de esa forma. Los dedos de Draco se hundieron en su espalda, bajo su rostro hasta que sus frentes estuvieron unidas y cerró los ojos, ella por su parte subió sus manos hasta su cabello jugando con él, despeinándolo, deleitándose al tocarlo, era tan suave.

Hermione solo fue consciente de un par de repisas encajándose en su espalda y sus piernas, los labios de Draco la atacaron sin tregua, podía sentir sus pulmones reclamando por el tan preciado aire pero él no le permitía siquiera respirar, la reclamaba a toda ella. una mano blanca de tacto frio y dedos largos bajaron por su costado, y ella no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro ahogado al sentirlo cerca de su seno, bajar por su cintura, llegar a su cadera, su muslo y detenerse detrás de la rodilla, haciéndola elevar su pierna y de nuevo subir hasta dejarla en su glúteo. Podía sentir a Draco entre sus piernas, su excitación, su deseo latente. Viéndose libre de aquellos labios demandantes, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, el cual dejo escapar al sentirlos de nuevo en su mandíbula, detrás de su oreja bajar por su cuello y ella solo pudo responder rozando más sus caderas y dejando caer su cabeza atrás dándole libre acceso para que besara, mordiera y succionara a placer.

Aquellos momentos era donde Draco deseaba fervientemente que ella no le importara tanto y ser capaz de dejarse llevar por sus deseos, por lo que su cuerpo reclamaba, no escuchar su recién estrenada conciencia. Gracias por el regalo, Hermione-pensó irónico. Respiro hondo y en una posición bastante incómoda para su tamaño, dejo caer su frente en el hombro de ella. Los latidos de su corazón volvían a su ritmo normal y podía sentir que Hermione también se relajaba del ardiente momento que acababan de compartir.

Unos minutos después Draco levanto el rostro y la miro a los ojos, acaricio la mejilla de la castaña con su pulgar y sonrió. Los ojos de Hermione eran brillantes y sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, tenía ese aire tímido que la caracterizaba y podía deleitarse con su aroma por la cercanía.

-Draco creo que debemos…-comenzó Hermione pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo callar, ambos se volvieron para ver en el umbral a la hermosa Señora de la casa, Narcisa Malfoy.

-Draco, hijo, creí que no estabas en casa-dijo la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules, llevaba un elegante traje a dos piezas en color gris.

Narcisa estaba al tanto de la relación que su hijo mantenía con Hermione Granger, sabía que Mary gustaba de la chica porque hacia al joven sonreír y actuar relajado. Creía que estaba bien para algo de preparatoria y confiaba en que una vez que su hijo se cansara de la chica u obtuviera-como todo hombre-lo que buscaba de ella, entonces la dejaría. No había que preocuparse, después de todo la había visto un par de veces y no tenía nada de espectacular.

-Madre-dejo salir Draco sorprendido-yo pensaba que…

-Acabo de llegar del salón, fui donde Dominica para que me arreglara el cabello, espero que no hayas olvidado la cena de hoy donde los Parkinson-su mirada atenta en su hijo, la chica era invisible para ella.

-¿Cena? ¿Qué cena?-pregunto Draco inseguro.

Hermione estaba mientras tanto quieta, no podía moverse, solo sus ojos viajaban de madre a hijo.

-Lo prometiste dos semanas atrás, Draco.

-Madre…yo…

-Salimos a las siete treinta-dijo Narcisa chequeando su reloj de pulsera-te quiero bien vestido-dijo mirando su ropa de arriba abajo, llevaba una camisa polo, con jeans y zapatos deportivos, ¡Su hijo con zapatos deportivos! ¿En qué mundo? Negó con la cabeza y se giraba sobre sus pies.

-Madre-Draco la llamo, se había dado cuenta que Hermione estuvo todo ese tiempo a su lado y él había tenido la descortesía de no presentarla-quiero presentarte a Hermione-Narcisa que tenia de nuevo la atención sobre su hijo, escaneo con su mirada a la chica sonrojada, Draco la sostenía con su brazo por la espalda.

-Señorita Granger-Dijo Narcisa acompañado de un grácil movimiento de cabeza.

Hermione que estaba petrificada, apenas empezaba a tomar aliento para responder cuando la madre de Draco se había girado y desaparecido del lugar. Escucho a Draco emitir una especie de gruñido molesto y levanto la mirada para verlo, tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sera mejor que me marche-dijo la chica dando un paso para soltarse del férreo agarre del rubio sobre su cintura pero sin lograrlo, él no la dejaría ir, no al menos hasta estar más sereno.

-De eso nada, te llevo yo, tengo el tiempo justo para ir y volver-Draco no la miraba al contrario parecía querer controlarse.

-Te digo que no es necesario, si Mary me pudiera pedir un auto, eso sería lo mejor-dijo ella cambiando su posición, rodeando a Draco con sus brazos-así no te retrasaras, ambos sabemos que tu madre ama la puntualidad.

-Es una descortesía de mi parte enviarte en un auto a casa cuando he sido yo quien te ha traído aquí, soy tu chofer ¿Lo olvidas? Tu fiel sirviente, tu genio en la botella pues tus deseos son ordenes para mí-las palabras del rubio la acariciaban, y sus brazos fuertes y jóvenes la estrechaban contra él-estoy bajo tu voluntad pues la mía la he perdido hace rato ya…

Un silencio un poco incomodo se apodero de la biblioteca, aquella declaración del rubio había hecho que Hermione perdiera el ritmo de su respiración, sus piernas perdieron su fuerza y su corazón parecía querer explotar, es que se sintió tan bien. Ninguno de los dos se había declarado aun, no se habían dicho un te quiero y parecía todavía muy lejano pues aun se sentían los dos muy jóvenes e inexpertos, quizá inseguros de que lo que sentían fuera amor. Pero aquellas palabras, la forma de decirlas, llenaron el pecho de Hermione de una extraña esperanza, de que en verdad tuvieran un futuro juntos, que fue demasiado, se sintió derretir.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso tierno, un beso lento, un beso diciéndole que correspondía lo que fuera que él sentía, que ella lo sentía también. Cuando se separaron ella sonreía y Draco se deleito con aquella imagen, sonrió de regreso.

-Creo que entonces te daré la orden de que me dejes ir en un taxi-dijo ella coquetamente, mirándolo a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos-prometo ir directo a casa y avisarte al llegar.

-Si no tengo más remedio que obedecer-Draco volvió a romper la distancia que los separaba y reclamo esos labios tan suyos, perfectos, dulces y tibios.

**SB**

El taxi dejo a Hermione frente a su casa, sonreía tontamente y si no considerara que era total y completamente ridículo, giraría ¡sí que lo haría! porque se sentía tan dichosa tan jodidamente dichosa que dolía su pecho, que todo era rosa a su alrededor, que no había nada malo con en el mundo, que todo era tremendamente perfecto.

De pronto detuvo su andar, es que una chica pelirroja la esperaba en las escaleras de la entrada, su cabello refulgía con los últimos rayos de la tarde. La castaña sonrió, como no hacerlo, ahí estaba su amiga, la mejor de todas, aquella que quería con todo su corazón como si fuera su hermana. Quien la apoyo en los peores momentos, la hizo reír cuando estaba triste y le hizo falta, con quien lloro sin importar que fuera por tonterías. Como le hacía falta caminar con ella con sus brazos entrelazados, reírse juntas de sus cortos y ridículos noviazgos, escucharla reclamarle que estudie menos y se divierta más…y ahí estaba esperando por ella.

Hermione sonrió y continúo su camino hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Hola-la saludo al sentarse, le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos- ¿todo bien?

Ginny que lucía como si tuviera una lucha interna, asintió.

-Me alegro que estés aquí.

-Y yo.

-¿Entramos?-Hermione sonreía, es que aquel día, olvidando que la madre de Draco simplemente había pasado de ella, era casi perfecto.

-Aun no, ¿te parece si hablamos? Tengo algo que decirte-dijo Ginny agachando la mirada.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras, pelirroja-le pico llamándola como Draco lo hacía para molestarla.

-¿Estás jugando, verdad?-Ginny rodo los ojos sin poderse contener y ambas rieron.

Hermione recargo su rostro contra el hombro de Ginny, aun con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Te extrañaba-dijo la castaña.

-Creo que te debo una explicación-comenzó Ginny, tenía miedo de confesar la razón por la que estaba ahí pero se lo debía a su amiga-espero puedas entenderme-dijo con voz baja y triste.

-No entiendo-Hermione levanto su cara, su gesto era de confusión.

-Es que me porte como una idiota y ahora me doy cuenta ¿podrás perdonarme?-rogo la pelirroja-pero es que no lo soportaba, soy una egoísta, una mala amiga cuando tú me has apoyado en mis tonterías y has estado ahí cuando ha pasado exactamente lo que tu decías que pasaría sin decirme un "te lo dije" cada vez, al contrario siempre tenias listo el helado y una buena película para reírnos hasta llorar.

-Aun será así-aseguro la castaña intentando calmar los ánimos de su amiga.

-No, porque la razón por la que me he comportado de esta forma no son más que celos…

Hermione miro a la pelirroja, no entendía a lo que se refería, era muy inteligente en muchas cosas la mayoría académicas pero en general en el día a día, en la vida diaria, las cosas cotidianas se venía dando cuenta que no sabía nada, que no tenía ni loca idea…todo siempre cambiaba…nada era lo que creía…

Hermione no contesto nada, los ruidos del rededor llenaron el silencio que se apodero de las dos chicas, los autos siguieron pasando, los niños corriendo, una tormenta se escucho próxima…y entonces Hermione lo entendió todo, había sido tan ciega, tan egoísta…

-¿Tú…¿A ti…-Ginny asintió-Como no me di cuenta-se reclamo a sí misma-Oh Ginny lo siento tanto, me he portado de la peor manera, como puedo considerarme tu amiga…

-No sigas-la interrumpió Ginny-Tú eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede desear y si esto ha pasado es porque así tenía que ser…lo he entendido, si, lo acepto Draco Malfoy me atraía desde…ni siquiera lo sé pero cuando lo acepte ya era tarde porque él estaba contigo…además que no es para tanto…

-Ginny nunca quise herirte, debes saber que esto no lo planee y si lo hubiera sabido…ahora que lo se...

-No, Hermione ni siquiera lo digas, no lo pienses, no le des espacio a consideración…-Ginny estrecho la mano de su amiga fuertemente-ahora que veo lo feliz que estas…lo que yo siento no tiene comparación con lo que tú y el sienten…

Las dos chicas se miraron, Ginny le sonrió a su amiga y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa de manera triste.

-No tienes porque sentirte mal…

-En ese caso, tú tampoco debes hacerlo…-Hermione se sentía la peor persona del mundo en ese momento, había pasado por sobre los sentimientos de su mejor amiga ¿Qué haría ahora con lo que ella misma sentía? ¿Era correcto seguir con Draco ahora que sabía lo que Ginny sentía?

-Hermione…-la pelirroja la llamo, quería sacarla de lo que su amiga pensaba-Hermione…-la castaña levanto la vista, apenas contenía las lagrimas-No te confundas, el rubio desabrido me gusta pero él y yo…nada pasaría, lo sé, lo tengo claro…-con su mano libre limpio la primera lagrima que broto de los ojos de la castaña-no te sientas mal, yo prometo no hacerlo…-Hermione agacho de nuevo la mirada, aunque Ginny intentaba bromear-me gusta físicamente pero tú sientes algo por él, cualquiera que los vea juntos puede darse cuenta de eso…al principio no entendía lo que pasaba pero después me di cuenta que era celos, es que aun estando con Dean dejaba de prestarles atención, pero los celos no eran solo por él…también por ti…tenias la oportunidad que cualquiera quisiera con el chico más guapo de Hogwarts ¿Sabes? Y él me quitaba mi tiempo contigo, el tiempo que pasábamos juntas ahora lo pasabas con él...por favor ni siquiera consideres alejarte de él…si te he dicho esto es solo porque quería que entendieras mi comportamiento, nada mas…

Las gotas de lluvia las sorprendieron pero no se movieron de donde estaban. La ropa rápidamente se les humedeció pero algo las retenía ahí, había algo sin decirse aun.

-¿En verdad no te importa?

-No estoy enamorada de él, ni nada por el estilo…

Las dos hablaron a la vez, sus ojos se encontraron y sin poderlo retenerlo más, rieron. El cariño que sentían la una por la otra, sabían que superaría cualquier obstáculo y un chico no se interpondría entre ellas. Hermione no podría alejarse de Draco aunque lo intentara, sabía que terminaría traicionando la promesa de alejarse porque lo que sentía comenzaba a ser muy fuerte y Ginny no quería que se alejara de él, ahora comprendía que en verdad el hecho de que le gustara Draco no podía ser algo que la alejara de la castaña pues la consideraba su hermana. Además Ginny nunca había visto a Hermione con aquella sonrisa de chica enamorada y ella no se interpondría en su felicidad, menos aun por algo sin trascendencia alguna. Estaban empapadas pero no les importaba.

-En verdad no te importa, porque si te hace daño, yo estoy dispuesta…

-No, créeme, él no me importa de esa manera…

Se abrazaron, totalmente mojadas ya, sus ropas goteaban. Ginny se sentía con un peso menos en sus hombros, solo esperaba que su confesión no afectara a Hermione.

-Por favor no le des más importancia, solo quería…-elevo sus hombros-ahora no sé lo que quería, quizá que supieras lo tonta que fui al alejarme por una estupidez…

-¿Es guapo, verdad?-dijo Hermione intentado bromear.

-Pero insoportable y terriblemente arrogante…-dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

-Bien, buena respuesta...

-Solo tú verías algo más deseable en el que su lindo rostro y su buen cuerpo...

-Ginny.

-Lo sé, no exagerare…

Hermione se puso de pie y se llevo con ella a Ginny, ahora estaba empapada, cosa que no tenía solución.

-Vamos adentro, nos resfriaremos si seguimos aquí-ordeno la castaña.

-Hermione, siempre la voz de la razón-la pico Ginny, haciendo que Hermione la mirara aparentando enojo.

Parecía que ahora las cosas estarían bien, Hermione sabía porque Ginny se había comportado de aquella manera. Ginny había confesado aquello que le llego tiempo comprender pero que no tendría más importancia de ahora en adelante.

**SB**

Draco estaba en aquel salón, escuchar las pláticas superficiales que sostenían los asistentes lo fastidiaba, estaba aburrido sin remedio alguno. Se acerco al ventanal, una buena tormenta caía fuera. Nadie le prestaba atención, todos estaban demasiado ocupados queriendo ser el centro de atención, hablar del último negocio millonario que cerraron, la ultima propiedad que adquirieron, el último viaje que hicieron o quizá hablar de la última semana de la moda a la que asistieron, los vestidos que compraron antes que ninguna otra o las costosas joyas que en ese momento presumían. Y Draco solo podía pensar en ella, en la castaña de ojos ardientes que cada vez se arraigaba y se apoderaba de su alma como nadie antes.

Se había prometido que no se expondría más, no hasta que ella se hubiera confesado primero y estuviera seguro de lo que sentía pero su maldita boca siempre dejaba salir las palabras sin darse cuenta. Debía dominarse un poco más, es que no podía ir mostrándose vulnerable, dejándole ver todos aquellos sentimientos que ella hacia nacer en él porque antes no los conocía, haciéndolos crecer con cada caricia, cada beso y cada palabra dulce que le obsequia, volviéndolos imperecederos porque nunca los olvidaría, lo sabía, cada momento vivido a su lado lo llevaba tatuado ya a su alma.

Muy temprano había aceptado que se estaba enamorado, que no deseaba besar a nadie más como a ella, que acariciarla, tocar su piel se había vuelto adictivo para él y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Que aborrecía pensar que alguna vez alguien pudiera tocarle de la manera en que él lo hacía, besarla con más pasión, ternura, con el mismo fuego que lo hacia él. Porque él se sentía arder cuando estaban juntos, se consumía en su deseo por ella y sabia que en el momento que en ese deseo fuera satisfecho una vez, volvería pronto mucho más intenso que antes, que nunca se cansaría de ella y eso solo lo llevaría a querer estar con ella sin opción a alejarse, a separarse, sin darle oportunidad siquiera a considerarlo.

Era ahí donde un obstáculo aparecía, y es que sabía que sus padres se opondrían o al menos su padre lo haría, sabia las cosas que era capaz de hacer por obtener lo que quería o lo fácil que le era deshacerse de lo que le parecía un estorbo para lograr sus fines. Y él no quería, no permitiría que su padre dañara a Hermione de manera alguna, quizá se estaba adelantando a los hechos pero prefería estar atento y no darle oportunidad.

Era penoso pensar lo mucho que Hermione ocupaba sus pensamientos, aquello era demasiado cursi, demasiado vergonzante para él…

Narcisa aparentaba seguir la conversación con algunas asistentes a la fiesta pero en realidad tenía su atención en el chico rubio, de porte elegante e intensa mirada en ese momento perdida en algún punto invisible para ella. Su hijo era un joven en verdad guapo y estaba cambiado, lo notaba incluso con el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, y estaba ahí inmerso en sus pensamientos e ignorando a todos a su alrededor. Y Narcisa sabia, podía apostar y ganaría, que su hijo pensaba en Hermione Granger y aquello no era bueno en forma alguna.

No podía dejar pasar el recuerdo de la discusión con Lucius, la manera en la que su esposo le había exigido que tuviera autoridad e hiciera que su hijo se alejara de la chica castaña. Y ahora sabia que eso no sería algo fácil, no después de ver la complicidad entre los dos, la química que existía. La manera posesiva en la que su hijo la tomaba por la cintura, la forma en que la besaba y la acariciaba…porque ella los había visto…

Dudaba de lo que planeaba, es que no deseaba para su único hijo lo que ella tenía, o mejor dicho aquello de lo que carecía. Porque lo tenía absolutamente todo, o al menos podía tener aquello que deseara aunque no le hiciera falta pero no tenia amor, su esposo le era infiel y ella lo sabía, no la respetaba ni tomaba en cuenta su opinión. No tenía amigos sinceros, solo aquellos atraídos por el dinero, por su posición, por lo que podían obtener de relacionarse con ella e incluso la relación con su hijo era distante, ella no era capaz de demostrarle cariño, de decirle palabras de aliento o apoyo, porque así era como se suponía que tenía que ser para evitar que su hijo fuera débil. Al contrario apoyaba su competitividad que rayaba en lo agresivo porque le serviría en el futuro para los negocios, y que importaba la amistad sincera si se tenían buenas relaciones políticas, comerciales y legales…quizá después de todo, aun con un matrimonio arreglado su hijo si fuera feliz y su esposa seria alguien digno…no la hija de unos dentistas cualquiera…si haría lo mejor, lo que le habían enseñado que era lo correcto, es que no conocía otra forma de que las cosas fueran.

Narcisa se disculpo cortésmente, vio a la chica de pelo negro y vestido tontamente caro riendo con un par más de jovencitas, tenía que hablar con ella. Estaba segura que Pansy Parkinson le ayudaría a conseguir su objetivo, alejar a su único y amado hijo de Hermione Granger.

**SB**

-Crees en verdad que las cosas son así de fáciles-Blaise sostenía por un brazo a Pansy, enterrándole sus dedos en su blanca piel-que te desharás de mi como de cualquier otro-la acerco de un fuerte jalón a él-si lo crees, estas totalmente equivocada.

-Las cosas se acabaron, así de simple-Pansy lo encaro, si en algo era experta era eso, salir de relaciones que dejaban de ser convenientes para ella-déjalo pasar, además hace rato ya que entre tú y yo no hay mas nada, acéptalo.

-Así que deje de ser apropiado-afirmo el moreno y ella solo encogió de hombros-bien lo dejare pasar y hare como si no supiera que esto tiene todo que ver con la conversación que mantuviste con Narcisa Malfoy en la fiesta de tus padres.

-Es lo mejor, solo eso-Pansy logro de un jalón soltar su brazo del agarre de Blaise-además no soy ciega y no me conviene que me tomen por una tonta, que te he visto irte con cuanta chica te pasa por enfrente.

-Como si tú fueras una novia fiel y leal-el tono irónico de Blaise, molesto a la pelinegra.

-Debí darme cuenta antes la clase de persona que eras, esa es la verdad-Pansy hablaba con su frente en alto-de que solo era un juguete para ti y nada más, que siempre has querido aquello que Malfoy tiene aunque seas el segundón-los ojos de Blaise la atravesaban, hechos simples rendijas, demostrando atreves de ellos el odio, la molestia, el enojo y la ira que las palabras de ella causaban en él-crees que no soy lo suficientemente lista para darme cuenta, yo solo te puse las cosas fáciles porque me había cansado de jugar a ser la buena novia, que se aguanta todo pero no esta vez y no contigo que no vales absolutamente nada.

-Claro, soy del mismo tipo de persona que tú, quizá ese es problema-Pansy se giro no toleraría otra frase estúpida por parte de Blaise una vez más-no tengas tanta confianza-Blaise hablo cuando ella había dado un par de pasos ya, no la dejaría irse sin decir lo que quería-que Malfoy ha cambiado mucho y tú has dejado de ser de su tipo, ahora le gustan las chicas come libros, sencillas, simples y difíciles y de eso tú no tienes nada Parkinson-ella que se detuvo para escuchar las últimas palabras de Zabini y conforme lo escuchaba cerraba sus manos en puños fuertemente, haciendo sonreír al moreno con su reacción-acéptalo te gusta ser llamativa, nunca has tocado un libro de verdad y lo de difícil…bueno creo que sobre todo Malfoy puede debatir ese punto, créeme que me regodeare cuando te vea rogarle y que el simple y sencillamente te ignore, será algo digno de disfrutar-Una vez dicho todo, él se giro dejándola ahí, con sus palabras resonando en su mente.

Pansy caminaba por los pasillos del edificio central de Hogwarts, estuvo atenta los últimos días a cada paso que daba Draco, planeando el momento exacto en el cual aparecer frente a él y poner en marcha su juego de seducción. Las cosas no serian fáciles lo sabía, es que al verlo con la castaña se dio cuenta de lo que tenían. La forma en que Draco la miraba, como la mantenía siempre cerca a él, no era ciega y claro, ellos eran demasiado obvios. Le dolía un pensar que con ella las cosas no fueron así, que ella nunca tendría algo parecido, ni un poco siquiera pero también sabia lo que quería, lo que su familia esperaba de ella y no tenía nada que ver con encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que la ame.

Caminaba de manera segura, hecho su cabello negro azabache hacia atrás de un movimiento, ágil, medido y muy sexy. Entonces lo vio. Abriendo la puerta de su deportivo, quitándose la mochila del hombro y aventándola de manera descuidada al asiento trasero. Aunque la mayoría de los chicos se giraban a mirarla cuando pasaba a su lado, el rubio no había reparado en su presencia. Algo dentro de encendió, bien lo intentaría pero si Draco Malfoy la rechazaba no insistiría mas allá, aun tenía algo de respeto por sí misma y si bien Narcisa la había convencido de ayudarle a quitar del lado del rubio a Hermione Granger, tampoco estaba dispuesta a seguir mas allá, ya una vez estuvo con Draco y él no fue precisamente alguien amable y comedido con ella, tuvieron todo lo contrario.

Draco se recargo en el auto, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se dispuso a esperar que Hermione apareciera. Ella le comento que tardaría un poco pues tendría que ir a recoger un libro a la biblioteca, la había molestado un poco pero al final le había robado un beso y se habían despedido con una sonrisa.

Pansy vio a Draco sonreír, con la vista perdida en un punto invisible, gruño sin poderlo evitar es que le parecía que los chicos enamorados se veían realmente patéticos.

-Hola, Draco-lo saludo al llegar a su lado.

-Hola-respondió Draco secamente a su saludo.

-¿Vas a casa?-pregunto ella pero se adelanto a su respuesta, ya que siguió hablando-estaba pensando en pasar a saludar a Narcisa ¿Te importa si me voy contigo?

Draco sonrió de medio lado y giro su cara a la entrada del edificio, rogando en su interior por que la castaña no tardara mas y poderse largar de ahí cuando antes.

-En realidad tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes, así que creo que no te sirve, lo lamento-hablaba sin mirarla, su voz le parecía chillona y su ropa ridícula, ahora se preguntaba como pudo andar con ella colgada de su brazo por todos lados.

-Eso no importa-Pansy se acerco a Draco y fingió quitarle algo del hombro-puedo acompañarte, como antes ¿recuerdas?-su voz le sonaba al rubio melosa e hipócrita.

-Lo recuerdo pero las cosas no son como antes, Pansy-El rubio tomo bruscamente la mano de la chica y la hizo a un lado-Además porque necesitarías que te llevara, tienes tu propio auto o en todo caso pídele a tu pelele que te lleve-de pronto Draco sentía sus ánimos abrirse con esa chica pesada frente a él ¿Qué buscaba?¿por que de pronto quería congraciarse con él? y entonces una idea llego a su mente, sonrió, con esa sonrisa sórdida y malévola que hacía a muchos erizar su piel-Así que Zabini por fin se harto de ti y te boto-lo afirmo, seguro desde que aquellos dos estaban juntos que pasaría-no me sorprende, no le gusta ser segundo plato de nadie y menos de alguien como tú.

Pansy lucia molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía Draco Malfoy a hablarle así? ¿Con que derecho o superioridad moral ahora le venía con eso? El que era igual que ella en tantos aspectos y se lo demostraría, solo por el hecho de andar con la mosca muerta de Granger se creía mejor, que equivocado estaba. Pero recordó que solo necesitaba el momento justo, le había prometido a Narcisa que le ayudaría y lo haría, ella tenía palabra aunque muchos lo dudaran. Giro su vista a la entrada de Hogwarts y vio aquello por lo que Draco esperaba pacientemente y sonrió, sería tan fácil.

-En realidad la que lo boto fui yo-Pansy se acerco sensualmente al rubio desplegando todo su arsenal, aquella mirada arrebatadora, aquel sexy contoneo, ese puchero que sabía que lo derretía porque fue él quien se lo dijo, se aferro al cuello de su camisa-estuve recordando ¿sabes?-Draco parecía hipnotizado por sus encantos y aquello la hizo henchirse de orgullo, aun no era inmune a ella, aleteo sus pestañas con falsa inocencia-Todos nuestros buenos momentos y me dije ¿Por qué no repetirlos? ¿Aun los recuerdas?-y entonces se fue acercando, lentamente, asegurándose de mantener aquel contacto visual el mayor tiempo posible, no dándole oportunidad de siquiera recordar a la insulsa castaña por la que esperaba, rozo una, dos, tres veces sus labios con los de él, y entonces arremetió al completo contra su boca, demostrando sus dotes de seducción.

Un chico moreno subía a su auto, solo se detuvo al ver lo que pasaba unos autos más allá, sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza con incredulidad. Sabía que disfrutaría el día que algo así pasara pero no tenía idea de cuánto y que fuera tan pronto. Draco Malfoy no tenía idea de lo se le venía y todo un regalo de Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione llevaba su bolso al hombro y un par de libros entre sus brazos, caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro pues consideraba que todo fluía en su vida de manera tranquila y feliz. Saludo a un par de compañeros con los que se encontró por el pasillo. En la puerta de entrada Ginny reía de una tontería que hablaba con Neville, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, mientras esperaban a Luna, se despidió de ellos con la mano, sabía que estaba retrasada para encontrarse con Draco y lo confirmo con su reloj de pulsera.

De pronto algo extraño paso, un grupo de tres chicas pasaron a su lado y la miraron de manera muy rara, su piel se erizo. De hecho ni siquiera esperaron a que estuviera fuera de su vista para acercarse y murmurar algo de manera nada educada. Hermione sacudió un poco sus hombros para quitarse esa horrible sensación y siguió caminando rumbo al auto de Draco.

Un libro se resbalaba de sus manos y trabajosamente lo devolvió a su lugar, cuando levanto la vista casi choca con Lavender Brown y Padma Patil, que le regalaron una mirada mucho muy extraña, algo no andaba bien y que la volvieran a ver así solo lo confirmaba. Apuro el paso, después de murmurar un lo siento por lo bajo, quería subir al auto con Draco y salir de ahí lo antes posible ¿Tendría algo en el rostro? ¿Quizá era lo que llevaba puesto?

Y entonces, deseo no haber caminado tan rápido, quizá haber tardado un minuto más…su mente se fue a blanco, lo que antes venia pensando simplemente se esfumo y girándose corrió para salir de ahí…

Draco tomo a Pansy de los brazos y la empujo con un poco mas de fuerza de lo que sería bien visto pero era tarde y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?-le hablo con la mandíbula tensa, molesto por aquel atrevimiento de la pelinegra-¿Quién te ha dado pie a esto?

Pansy mientras tanto, con uno de sus finos dedos se arreglaba el labial que quizá se había regado un poco después de su "atrevimiento", sonrió triunfante.

-Lo siento, no sé lo que me paso-comenzó de manera irónica- simplemente fue un arrebato, discúlpame-y después de guiñarle un ojo, se giro para salir de ahí.

El auto de Blaise pasó en el momento justo frente a ellos y se detuvo, bajo la ventanilla.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve, muñeca?-dijo sonriendo y Pansy sin más se monto en el auto, dejando a un Draco pasmado-No te equivoques, solo lo hago por cortesía-dijo una vez que el auto estaba en marcha.

-Claro-respondió Pansy-y agradecimiento, seguro lo disfrutaste más que yo.

-Quizá.

**SB**

Hermione camino por un par de horas y ni siquiera sentía cansancio o sus pies pedir un descanso, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero por alguna razón las lagrimas no acudían a su ojos y lo agradecía enormemente, no valía la pena llorar por alguien como Draco Malfoy. Se había burlado de ella, había tejido su telaraña y ella de tonta había caído en ella. Aun no quería ir a casa pero no se le ocurría otro lugar al que ir. Le dolía el pecho, sintió su corazón rómpanse de una manera tan cruel pero sería fuerte, aquel recuerdo pasaba por su mente a cámara lenta cada tanto.

El cielo comenzaba a ponerse gris y las nubes a anunciar la inminente lluvia, levanto la vista y vio a donde había llegado…la casa de Ginny solo estaba a unos metros de ahí…toco el timbre al llegar y vio a su amiga jugando con sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George a tirar canastas. Estaban riendo, ajenos a ella, se giro no era el momento pensó pero era tarde, escucho la voz de Ginny llamarla, correr y abrir la cerca eléctrica que daba paso a su enorme y hermosa casa.

-Hermione-la voz de Ginny sonaba agitada-por un momento pensé que no te alcanzaría, ¿tenias mucho tiempo tocando al timbre?-la voz de la pelirroja se fue a cero cuando su amiga se giro y de inmediato la noto hecha trizas.

-Vine…-comenzó Hermione con la voz rota- a que me dijeras…-paso saliva, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar- "te lo dije"-una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la castaña y Ginny no necesito mas para envolverla en un abrazo…se sentía tan culpable…

**SB**

**Me siento con la necesidad de dar una explicación. En algún punto de este capítulo algo dejo de gustarme en el plan que tenia para esta historia desde el comienzo, comencé a hacer y deshacer y nada me gustaba. Los días pasaron, las semanas pasaron y cuando me di cuenta había pasado más de un mes (para ser exactos dos, lo sé no tengo perdón) y me di cuenta que nada de las nuevas ideas me convencía como la idea original, así que la retome. Bien de aquí en adelante todo seguirá como originalmente nació en mi cabeza. Espero que después de dos meses aun estén interesados en la historia y prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar de ahora en adelante. Ya lo saben si les gusta o les parece decepcionante, háganlo saber.**

**Su Black**

**XoXo**

**25/Octubre/2013**


End file.
